Lily
by LairaDumbledore
Summary: UNFINISHED- never finishing. But I haven't the heart to delete it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Nothing about this, except the plot, is mine.**

**OH, and also, this is a story BOOK, it'll have chapters, it's not a one-shot,**

**so this, is only chapter one. (: Enjoy.**

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Everyone seemed to freeze in that moment. The smirk previously on James' face vanished into a look of down-right shock. Sirius's eyes widened, Pettigrew looked from Lily to Snape, and Remus dropped the book he was reading. Lily took a step backwards as if he were some disgusting creature.

"What did you call me?" she whispered.

Snape shook his head, now more embarrassed than he had been before. "Lily, I-"

Lily snatched up her bag off the ground and hit him with it, Severus recoiled, holding the place on his shoulder were she had struck him.

Then she hit him with it again shoving him at the same time before spinning around on her heels, dropping her bag, and covering her mouth from the loud, very audible, sob that escaped her lips.

She'd hoped no one had noticed but all of the Marauders had their eyes wearily on her.

Peter looks terrified, Sirius and Remus both worried, except James, he was staring at Severus still; Glaring, really.

She nearly crumbled right there in front of them, but one more fleeting second and she ran for it, though they could all hear her sobs as she went.

"Congratulations," James said dropping his hands back to his sides, "You just lost the only person that actually gave a damn about you."

He turned to his friends and said, "I'm going to go find her." He lifted her back over his shoulder and walked quickly in her direction.

It didn't take him long to find her, she was in the pumpkin patches near Hagrid's hut. She was sitting leaned forward, her elbows on her knees, her head resting in her hands. Her hair falling like a curtain around her face, but James could tell, getting closer, that she was crying for her shoulders were shaking slightly.

She looked up when she heard him coming her face instantly turning icy, "What do you want?"

James held his hands up in surrender, "I mean no harm, I swear. I'm just returning your bag." He took it and lightly sat it at her feet.

There was a moment of silence in which case Lily wiped her eyes and ran a hand through her hair, "Thank you." She said curtly, she knew she should be angry at him but she just wasn't.

She looked up into his face, it was the first time she'd been able to look at him without immediately rolling her eyes at whatever arrogant thing he'd said then. But now he was silent, just looking at her tear-soaked face.

Lily took in his features, despite his messy brown hair, though obviously very unkempt it fit him well, his round wire-rimmed glasses that actually were quite adorable on him, he had very warm, friendly dark brown eyes, light-colored freckles sprinkled across his cheeks and nose.

James also took the time to take in Lily's up-close features as well, her eyes, though everyone knew they were the brightest green around, had flecks of brown and blue in them, making them look almost Iridescent, she had freckles across her cheeks and perfect button nose.

Lily took a deep breath, blushing slightly and looking away.

"Sorry," James said now, "I'll leave you alone," He said though made no sign of going.

Lily laughed quietly, "It's alright, you can stay."

Only then did she realize she wasn't crying anymore and shortly after that she realized what had made her cry in the first place. She blinked, feeling the tears coming back, "No." She shook her head quickly, "No, you should go."

James nodded and stood up slowly before backing away and walking off. Lily slid off the hay stack they'd been sitting on onto the ground, collapsing in her tears again.

She didn't want to be alone but moreover she didn't want James to see her so weak, but then next thing she knew someone's hand was on her shoulder; she knew it wasn't Severus because his hands were always cold, this hand was rather warm.

The owner of the hand slid their entire arm around her and sat down beside her, gently pulling her into a hug. Lily let herself cry on their shirt, whoever it was didn't seem to mind for they gently still, rocked her back and forth and stroked her hair slowly.

When Lily finally stopped crying she looked up at her sweet savior, James wiped her eyes for her, she jumped to her feet quickly, knocking him sideways; "You came back." She said; it was meant to be a question.

James sat up his legs out in front of him, he looped his arms around them, looking up at Lily, "I'm not heartless, Lily."

"Yes." She said before she could stop herself, "You are."

James laughed, "That's a great thing to say to the guy who just-"

"Oh, don't you start acting like a hero." She interrupted him, she was mad now, mad at what she wasn't entirely sure but she was perfectly okay with taking it out on the most arrogant man she knew.

James got up to his feet and stook a step towards her his face calm, "Lily-"

"No! No, you're not going to start playing mister nice guy. You think you're so cool, think you're so amazing, James. Well, you're wrong, you're arrogant, loud, ANNOYING," She spat, she wasn't making any sense, and she knew it but she didn't care, she couldn't shut herself up, "He never would've said that if you hadn't provoked him, this is all YOUR fault!"

She wanted him to yell back, to fight with her, to tell her she was being irrational, but he just stood there with his hands in his slacks pockets, Lily stood there staring at him, her breathing heavy, "Why aren't you yelling back?" She asked hopelessly. Severus would've yelled back, but as soon as she thought that she cringed, no longer able to cry over him, but more than finding the thought of him sickening.

"Why would I fight with you when I know you're right?" James said giving her a slight shrug.

She stared at him, completely bewildered, "Wh-what?"

James laughed quietly, "My dad taught me never to yell back at anybody if what they were saying is true;" He paused, "But he also says that if what they're saying IS wrong, don't let them forget it."

Lily had to laugh, which she did, and once she started she couldn't stop, it became so bad that she was rolling on the ground gasping for air. When she finally calmed herself down James was sitting on the edge of the hay stack, his feet on either side of her shoulders, grinning down at her.

"Better?" he asked, helping her to her feet.

"Much," she said, dusting herself off. She sat down beside him and exhaled, "You said I was right."

He nodded, "Because you were."

"So…" she said, slightly smirking, her eyes completely curious, "You're telling me, you're fully aware that you're arrogant, loud…and annoying?"

He laughed, "I wouldn't exactly use those words, but yea, I guess wa-"

"What words would you use then, James?" she asked, he could help but notice how his pulse quickened slightly when she said his name.

He cleared his throat, "Well, I'd say confident."

Lily laughed again, he did love the sound of that, "Confident?" Lily asked, her eyebrows raised.

James nodded, "Confident. When you think about it, Most confident people are arrogant, because they know they're confident, loud, because they don't care what people think, and well, annoying because everyone KNOWS they don't care."

She laughed again, "I'm confident, and I promise I'm not any of those things."

James grinned, "You're being arrogant by SAYING you're not any of those things."

At that Lily was stumped, she crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at him.

"And…I did provoke him…Snape, but he still shouldn't have said it. It was uncalled for. I don't care how angry he was- and I'd say that if it was someone else too."

She looked down nodding;

and then it was raining, no not just raining, but pouring.

Lily screamed and started laughing, James grabbed her hand and pulled her into the shelter of the greenhouse which had a glass roof so the plants got sunlight; the rain, from inside there, was in stereo booming against every surface of the outside, it sounded as if it would break.

Lily closed her eyes, listening, James watched her.

She exhaled and hugged him round his torso tightly, her head on his chest.

It had taken him completely by surprise making him hesitate before hugging her back. He loved the smell of her, Flowery, like a lily, with a slight hint of cinnamon, and now rain.

"Thank you," She said simply, her voice muffled in his robes.

"For what?" He asked, still hugging her, she lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him, "Everything."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I absolutely despise third person and my brain likes to automatically switch over to first. I try to pay attention to silly mistakes like that, but if you catch one I forgot to fix…sorry…pretend you can't see it.**

**P.S.—Does anyone else wonder WHY on earth Pettigrew was in Gryffindor?**

**Brave enough to kill you FRIENDS, were you, you little RAT? Oh…right, yea, I knew it.**

**He's like the Judah's to Harry potter…just saying.**

**OKAY, I'm done, sorry.**

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all sitting around the fire in the Gryffindor common room, though it was April and nowhere near cold out.

"Lily Evans," Mary Helms, Lily's five-year long roommate said as she walked through the portrait hole letting it slam shut behind her; Lily knew she was angry when she used her full name, "Your _friend _is outside pestering the Fat Lady."

"Tell him to leave," She said calmly, not looking up from her History of Magic homework.

James and Sirius both looked up at Lily their eyes slightly concerned.

"I have. For the past three days, but now he's saying he's going to _sleep_ out there." She said as she made her way up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

Lily sighed; it had been six days since _it _happened. Six days in which she'd surrounded herself with the Marauders.

Severus at first had tried to wait until she was alone to talk to her, but after three days of a constant stream; he gave up.

Instead he tried to get a word in every chance he got.

He'd walk away with his head down every time she'd say she was not interested and James, or Sirius, sometime Remus, never Peter, would step in front of her protectively.

But she knew she couldn't avoid him forever, so she stood.

"Lily," James said, grabbing her wrist, "You don't have to do this."

She smiled, "I know."

Though he was right, she knew she had to face him sooner or later, so she walked to the portrait hole and slid out it, instantly finding eyes with a very pale-faced Severus Snape.

He jumped to his feet as she came out, "I'm sorry."

Lily just stared at him; _does he really think two simple words are going to change anything? Like anything could really fix the situation at all?_

"I'm not interested," She said thoroughly bored.

"I'm sorry!" He nearly spat at her.

"Save your breath. I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was. I would have done," He talked fast, as if he couldn't get the words out quickly enough, I never meant to call you a mudblood, it just-"

"Slipped out?" Lily felt exactly the way she said those words; Pitiless. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends – you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't _wait _to join You-Know-Who, can you?"

Severus opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking.

"I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mind."

At that exact moment they heard James Potter laugh quite loudly at something from behind the portrait of the Fat Lady. Severus somehow grew even paler as he realized this was what she meant.

But he tried anyway, "No – listen, I didn't mean-"

"-to call me a mudblood?" She had to laugh, "But you call _everyone _of my birth mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"

He looked like as if he were choking on word; Lily rolled her eyes, and glared at him as she turned and climbed back through the portrait hole.

Inside Sirius had been practicing the charms they'd learned that day and accidently blown up the teacup they were supposed to turn into a flower.

Lily shook her head, laughing, and showed him how to do it the easy way before sitting on the couch next to James, cross-legged and continued with her homework.

She couldn't quite concentrate on it, half relieved that she no longer had to explain to people why she was friends with such evil, yet still quite sad; After all she had just lost her very first wizard friend.

James was watching her cautiously, though she was oblivious to this fact as she fought with herself inside her head.

"…Lily," James said; she snapped her book shut and stood up at once.

"I'm going to bed," she gathered her things and headed towards the girls dormitories, "Goodnight."

"Feel better Remus," she said as she passed him, he didn't even flinch.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I adore this story… Really, I do.**

"Morning," Lily said happily as she sat down between Remus and Sirius, across from James and Peter.

She didn't quite know why, but she felt good today; like things were going to be alright.

She also couldn't help but notice two things; One, Remus was eating like a wolf, she almost thought he was forgetting to chew before he swallowed, though he looked rather cheery. And two, the others liked as if they could sleep standing up.

"You all look exhausted," she noted. Sirius laid his head on the tabled and looked at her, his long hair falling in his face, "You have no idea."

She smiled at him, then looked at James who had his head in his hands, elbows on the table and she laughed, "I don't guess anyone's up for Hogsmeade then?"

Sirius gave her a tired smiled, which she took as a polite 'No'. Remus, who had finally stopped eating, shook his head, "Sorry, I've got to finish my essay."

Lily then looked at James who sat up, "Yes," he said quickly, then cleared his throat as Lily laughed, "Yea, sure, of course." He corrected himself.

"You've…got char on your face," Lily said leaning forward and wiping black dust off of James' eyebrow.

"Oh, I…blew up my cup for charms," James explained. Lily laughed loudly throwing her head back.

The four of them grinned and at the entrance to the Great Hall; Severus Snape stopped walked, spotted Lily laughing at James, her hand still on his face, turned and trudged out, angry.

.

An hour later James and Lily met in the Common Room, Lily wearing white Capri's and a gray sweater; James, jeans and a t-shirt.

Hours later, after three butter beers and several sweets, they were walking about the grounds, going nowhere, talking about nothing and everything.

"So you're an only child?" Lily asked him.

He nodded, "You?

She smiled and shook her head, "I've got an older sister, Petunia."

James laughed, "Another flower."

Now they were rounding the Black Lake; Lily took a seat underneath the large Birch tree, James beside her, their backs sharing the trunk.

"You're not nearly as bad as I thought you were, you know?" Lily stated nudging his shoulder with hers.

James laughed quietly, "You're not so bad yourself," he cleared his throat, "But I already knew that."

Lily blushed looking up at him through her eyelashes, and then she cleared her throat and looked out at the lake. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," James smirked.

Lily laughed and shook her head, "Why were you always so mean to him?"

"Who?" James asked innocently. Lily looked up at him, narrowing her eyes. He laughed, "Oh, Snape."

She noticed him blush out of the corner of her eye, "Do I really have to tell you?"

Lily smiled, "No, of course not."

James was taken aback by this, normally the person would say yes. He was surprised by just how nice she actually was.

They sat in silence for a while, "Because…" James spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully, "He had all of your attention…and I don't think he deserved it."

"He did," She said softly, "Until recently." She looked over and smiled sadly at James.

He slid his arm around her back comforting her, she exhales bringing her knees up to her chest, "There's a lot of things you don't know about Severus Snape, James."

"I know enough," He same narrowing his eyes at the lake.

She shook her head, looking over at him, "You don't."

She cleared her throat this time, noticing she was picking up James' bad habits like clearing her throat when she was nervous, or tapping her pencil against her desk when she was thinking, "His mother's lovely, but she loves her husband more than she loves anyone in the world. Even Severus," Lily shook her head, "I find it unfair."

James raised his eyebrows, "That's it?"

Lily shook her head, "His father hates him, so naturally…" She didn't finish her sentence because James face changed from apprehension to understanding easily.

Eileen Snape loved her husband, whom hated his own son, more than anything in the world; meaning she would never care for her son as much as she should.

"Don't get me wrong, when Mr. Snape isn't around Eileen is a perfect mother; better than perfect really. But…I guess simply saying; There's a reason he looks uncared for; would do the situation justice."

James sighed, he felt bad...for not feeling bad for it.

Lily as if reading his mind, said, "Severus…hates pity. He'd never want anyone to pity him. But he's not bad." She narrowed her eyes at the lake, "Or he wasn't."

James sighed, Lily looked over at him again, and "Can I ask you a question?"

James smiled, "Of course."

She looked out at the lake again as a mermaid stuck her head out and screeched at a few third year boys who were levitating bigger rocks and dropping them in the center of the lake. "Why were you really so mean to him?"

James grinned then sighed, he reached under his glasses rubbing his eyes. Lily smiled a little, watching him, she giggle quietly (so quiet it was barely audible) James Potter was growing on her, she had to admit.

He blinked at her, his eyes stinging from rubbing them to hard, "Because he had you."

Her brow furrowed in confusion, "I don't understand."

He smiled wearily at her, "Of course you don't. You're oblivious to everything."

She raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

He shook his head, "It's not a bad thing…actually it's adorable."

He cleared his throat, "You never noticed when someone's looking at you, or watching you, or…checking you out or anything."

She looked at him incredulously, "What are you talking about?"

"Snape fancies you." He said simply.

She laughed remembering Severus say the same thing about James at one point in time, "Arrogant toe rag," she murmured.

"What?" James said looking confused.

She shook her head, "I still don't understand what you're saying, James. Who's looking? Who's watching? Who's _checking me out_?"

James took a deep breath, "A lot of guys."

She rolled her eyes, "No, it's true!" He demanded.

"Lily, you have no idea how _truly _sought after you are, do you?"

Her brow furrowed again and James laughed, "Tons of blokes like you. They're mean to Snape, because he has…had…you."

She snorted and shook her head, "We were just friends."

"Didn't look like that from a distance," he muttered.

She looked at him, "You're a git."

He nodded, "I'm honest."

She sighed, "Well no one will get _confused_ now, will they?"

He grinned, "No. Now they'll think you're with me."

She laughed loudly, "They don't know how _wrong _they are."

His jaw dropped dramatically and he gasped loudly, "I was wrong about you, you're not nice at all!"

Lily laughed and swatted at him, missing and falling forward against his shoulder. He laughed keeping her from falling, their faces were close.

They both got very quiet, not saying at word just looking at each other. James moved closer and Lily closed her eyes.

"Oi, Potter!" Someone called from a distance away they immediately backed away from each other, scooting further apart, beat red.

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were walking up to them, luckily they hadn't seen anything. "We've been looking for you two everywhere." Sirius said dropping down across from Lily.

"Did you finish your essay?" Lily said, smiling at Remus.

"No," He said obviously annoyed, "I didn't understand half the things I was reading."

"That's because you weren't paying attention in class," Lily laughed, "Here," she moved over next to him, taking his book from him, "I'll help you."

The rest of the afternoon Lily spent helping Remus reread the History of Magic assignment. Then helping him write and correct his essay; meanwhile, James and Sirius played Fanged Frisbee nearby. James kept looking over at Lily though, unable to pay any real attention to anything but her.

On the other side of the lake sat Severus Snape, he'd seen the whole thing; from the very beginning.

In his mind…_James was winning_.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Has the same effects as pot…you'll understand what I mean, trust me. ;)**

There was a loud thud as Lily slid from her bed onto the floor in her slumber.

She groaned and sat up in the dark; she must've been having a nightmare. For as long as she could remember, every time she had a nightmare she would fall off her bed she rarely remembered the dreams though.

Her heart was pounding from the shock of being woken by her forehead cracking the wood flooring.

She stoop and pulled her blanket around her; she'd never go back to sleep now; so she padded down to the common room.

Someone was sitting on the couch in front of the fire looking worn and tired, "Remus?" Lily called out softly, walking around the edge of the couch. Then she caught sight of his face and gasped, "Remus, you're hurt."

She dropped her blanket and grabbed his chin to examine the deep gash on his cheek.

"What happened?" She asked her face full of concern.

Remus smiled weakly; he was pale and sweating, "Can't tell you."

Lily wasn't paying attention though; she was already running back up the stairs to her room. She grabbed a small blue bottle from her trunk and ran back down to Remus, who hadn't moved.

"This is going to sting a little," She said as she pulled the dropper out and poured some on his wound.

He sucked in a breath, the mark started healing immediately.

Once it was completely gone Lily touched her finger to his cheek to show him it was gone. She smiled, "Tada."

Remus eyed her bottle curiously, "It's dittany." She answered for him.

"Dittany," He muttered to himself, Lily sat it on the table and wrapped up in her blanket again.

Remus took a slow deep breath and looked at her, "I'm a werewolf."

Lily looked at him, after a second her eyes grew wide, "What?"

He briefly told her how he's a werewolf, and whenever he changes James and the others change into a dog (Sirius), a stag (James), and a rat (Peter).

After he finished telling her she smiled dreamily into the fire. "That's nice of them."

"You don't…" Remus started jaw hanging open, "You don't think I'm weird, think I'm a freak? You don't…find me dangerous?"

She looked over at him, "No, of course not."

She'd said it so simply, but he looked at her like he didn't understand.

She brought her knees to her chest, "It's not your fault, you didn't _ask _for a werewolf to attack you. Remus, it doesn't change your heart." She looked over at him and smiled a little, "And in the end that's all that matters…your heart"

Remus watched her, his mouth open, "Wow, He's right about you…" he mumbled.

Her face automatically changed, but Remus quickly started, "James – He says you're even nicer than we thought you were before we knew you personally. He says he didn't think it was possible but you are."

Lily laughed, James in fact told her this already, "I suppose you lot aren't nearly as bad as I figured either."

Remus looked at her, "It was James' idea, you know, turning the three of them into animals with me."

Lily looked over at him, "Really?" Remus nodded and Lily smiled, "He is surely more caring than I ever would've imagined."

Remus nodded, and then yawned, "Goodnight Lily." He said standing up.

She smiled at him and then turned her gaze to the fire, "Goodnight, Remus."

"Lily," someone said quietly next to her ear, "Lily wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open to see James looking down at her, she looked around and then stretched; she must've fallen asleep on the couch.

"Sleep well?" He laughed sitting down next to her and pushing his glasses further up his nose. She grinned at that, she wasn't sure why but she got a slight warm feel in the pit of her stomach whenever he pushed his glasses up his nose.

Sirius and Peter were standing around them, Lily smiled at them.

"We're going for breakfast, care to join us?" James asked standing up.

Lily stretched again, pulling her blanket around her she said, "I'll meet you down there."

They nodded and went on their way.

Lily sat up and looked around, the room was practically empty.

She got up, got dressed, and took her time walking down to the hall, their last classes were tomorrow and everyone seemed to be in high spirits as she passed.

She, for some reason, couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

She wasn't watching where she was going and almost ran face first into Severus Snape.

"Lily," He whispered as if saying it too loud would hurt.

"Snape," She said harshly pushing past him.

She heard him yell something about the Marauders behind her but she didn't pay any attention, the mention of James reminded her of where she was going.

She marched into the Great Hall and took her usual seat; Next to Sirius, Across from James.

"This is harder than O.W.L's!" James yelled at his homework.

They were in the common room, James and Peter was working on their Potions Essay's for Professor Slughorn; Remus having already finished it and Sirius having never taken potions were playing Wizard Chess.

Lily, who had been watching Remus and Sirius, moved next to him pulling his parchment closer to her, "Please, you're trying too hard." She tapped her wand on his paper, correcting his grammar, "It's only as hard as you make it, look…"

"Partner up," Professor Slughorn boomed as he walked into the dungeon potions classroom. Lily and James looked over at each other and smiled.

Once everyone was partnered, they all gathered around the several cauldron tables; Peter and Sirius across from James and Lily.

Lily couldn't help but notice that Severus positioned himself at directly the next table over, facing them.

"Now you'll be making the Laugh-inducing potion, does anyone know-? Yes! Ms. Evans, please," Professor Slughorn beamed.

"The laugh-inducing potion provokes 'uncontrollable giggling and belly-wobbling laughter' on the drinker. It's said to make everything that you wouldn't normally get any pleasure out of 'light-hearted and funny', even if you just sniff it, sir." Lily smiled.

"Yes, correct!" He boomed, Twenty-five points for Gryffindor!"

"That's generous," Remus grinned.

"Get to work, you'll know if you do it right."

"Sir," Avery said loudly, "What's the prize?"

Slughorn was infamous for his prizes.

"The potion is the prize m'boy," he said fawning mystery, "You'll know why…"

An hour later; Severus, who had always been excellent at potions, was starring into his cauldron full of black goo.

He'd made the mistake of letting Avery pour something.

He glanced over at Lily, her cheeks were flushed and she was smiling as she mixed something. Then he looked at James, who had the same giddy expression, making Snape snarl.

Lily dropped a few beans in the cauldron and looked around the room.

James was smiling at her, she smiled back. Remus and Peter's potion was boiling gray, Severus and Avery's potion was black, Mary and Annalisa's was bubbling and bright orange, Lily looked down into her own swirling, pearly-white potion and started laughing, everyone's looked so ridiculous she couldn't contain herself.

Millicent Cowle dropped one-too-many beans in her cauldron and it turned silver, making Lily laugh even more.

Remus and Peter were starring, spoon poised mid-air over the cauldron.

She laughed at their faces and James soon joined in; Colin Finnigan dropped a rat tail into his and it exploded, burning off half his eyebrows.

Lily and James looked at each other and burst out laughing. They were hanging off of each other unable to control their laughter at everything that no one else seemed to find funny.

_Everyone _was starring: Remus amused, Peter frightened, Severus snarling and everyone else like they had gone mad.

Professor Slughorn beamed, "That, students, is the affects of the laugh-inducing potion. Congratulations, Ms. Evans, and Mr. Potter. Class dismissed."

Lily and James burst out laughing again as they bustled out of the room clumsily.

Lily was clutching against James' side, he was holding himself up by draping his arm over her shoulders loosely.

Severus pushed past them, bumping his shoulder with James' as he passed. James burst with another round of laughter as he clutched his aching shoulder with the hand that had been around Lily.

Lily groaned, "My stomach hurts!"

"Mine too," James said; they were laying on the floor in the Gryffindor Common Room.

The affect of the potion had mostly worn off, but they still had random little bursts of laughter here and there.

Sirius grinned, "That's because you laughed so hard you puked."

Lily snorted; James rolled over and put his palm flat over her mouth, "Don't do it." He said, but soon they were both laughing again. Sirius rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch, exasperated.

Lily walked to the entrance hall; everyone was standing around waiting as the train pulled up.

"Lily, over here," James called; Lily turned, saw him and the others, and smiled.

They all stepped onto the train one by one, found an empty compartment, and gathered in; Lily next to the windows, Sirius beside her. She was sitting cross-legged, James across from her his feet in her lap, and Remus next to him.

She smiled laughing to herself. "What's funny?" Sirius asked curiously.

She shook her head, "Nothing…Just the last time I sat next to you on the train; we were eleven, you thought you were going to be in Slytherin and _you_," She said jabbing a finger at James, "were acting like a prick."

James grinned and leaned towards Remus, "Notice she said _acting _like one." He pumped his fist once in the air, "I'm getting on her good side."

They laughed; Severus walked past the door and stopped in his tracks, they all just looked at him.

A somewhat handsome Slytherin boy stopped next to him and made a rude hand gesture at Sirius.

"Oi," Sirius yelled, jumping up and sliding the door open, "No one wants you here!"

"And no one wants you at home, so we're even," said the handsome boy as he and Severus walked on quickly.

Sirius settled back down next to Lily and took in her confused expression, "That was my brother," He explained, "Mummy's little favorite, Right foul git if you ask me."

Lily nodded, "My sister thinks we're all freaks." But she smiled anyway.

"I'd hex her," Sirius said dulled, Lily laughed shaking her head.

"Alright Remus?" she asked looking over at him.

"Never better," He smiled.

He did look rather cheery.

Lily hugged Peter, Remus, and Sirius before turned to James; they smiled at each other.

They were in the train station, saying goodbyes, while Peter, Remus, and Sirius' families were all already there, James and hers weren't yet.

She was about to hug him when a familiar voice behind her, called, "Lily flower!"

Lily turned and squealed, "Daddy, Mummy!" She ran to them and threw her arms around them. She then turned to her elder sister, who was trying to hide her smiled, she then sighed and said, "I missed you, Lil."

They hugged each other tightly before her mother said, "Where's Severus?"

Lily froze, "…Why?"

"His mother's fallen ill," he explained, "She's asked us to bring him home to her."

"Oh, uh…" She started looking around, that's when she spotted him, her mother called for him and briefly explained the situation; he nodded awkwardly, automatically looking at Lily.

She was annoyed she had to admit, how was she supposed to tell her family how awful Severus Snape truly was?

Petunia, she knew, would agree with her immediately, but he parents would definitely argue.

Lily turned her back on him and saw James leaning against a wall a short distance off, she smiled watching him.

"Oh, he's cute," Petunia said as she walked up next to her.

"He is, isn't he?" Lily smiled turning slightly pink. He'd spotted her and her sister watching him, grinned and motioned for Lily to come over as he walked behind the wall he was standing at.

"I'll be right back," Lily said to her sister, not taking her eyes off the spot where James had been.

"I never got _my _hug," James said now as Lily walked closer.

"Do you deserve it?" Lily asked grinning.

"I think so," He said with a smirk.

She put her arms around his neck, hugging him close as he moved his arms around her waist.

James leaned his head back a little so they were looking at each other, with their faces close Lily couldn't help but look at his eyes, his nose, his freckles, his glasses…his lips: both of their hearts pounding frequently.

James leaned in and kissed her fully on the lips, she kissed him back; completely willingly.

Something magical erupted within her, she felt like she could do anything and everything all at once.

She never wanted to stop kissing him, but then someone cleared their throat.

She pretended she didn't hear it, tightening her grip round his neck, his round her waist.

They cleared their throat, coughed once, twice, before; "Lily!"

They broke apart at once: Lily taking several steps back, James pressing his back into the wall.

Petunia was standing there, her hands on her hips, eyebrows rose, and foot tapping: a very smug, very complacent smile on her face.

Lily cleared her throat, "James, this is my sister Petunia…Petunia, this is my…um…my," she struggled with words and felt her skin growing warmer and warmer, "Uh…James Potter…this is James Potter."

James nodded at her his back still pressing into the wall, "How do you do?"

"Lovely," she said, then turned to Lily, "Time to go."

Lily nodded and started to follow her when James finally came to his sense, "Lily, wait!" He grabbed her wrist and spun her, hugging her tightly.

"Promise you'll write?" he asked in her ear.

She smiled, "I will if you will."

"Lily, for goodness sake; Daddy's got the car packed!" Petunia said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to their car.

Lily waved at James once more before being pushed in the car between Severus and Petunia.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: My parents are fighting. I needed something to focus on; I won't regularly update twice a day.**

**P.S.—I find it hilarious that the font I used for James' handwriting is called 'Trubble.'**

**And also, sorry it's so short; I just needed something to focus on (like I said) it's late though, & I've got school. Enjoy. (:**

"How was your school year?" My mother asked cheerily from the from passenger seat.

"I've had better," Severus mumbled from beside Lily, he was staring out the window refusing to look at anyone.

"It was great actually," Lily said loudly.

"Oh yea, why's that?" Petunia asks, almost before Lily finished her sentence.

Lily turned red and elbowed her sister in the rib playfully.

"Did anything interesting happen?" Lily's father asked curiously from the driver's seat.

Lily laughed, "You think everything about magic is interesting, daddy."

She saw her father grin and wink at her in the rearview mirror.

"Still no boyfriends, right flower?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Lily laughed, "Still no boyfriend's daddy."

Lily visibly saw Severus relax.

"That's not what it looked like at the station!" Petunia yelled out loudly a big grin plastered on her face.

"What happened at the station?" Lily's mother said.

Now all eyes (including Severus) except her fathers, whose were on the road, were on Lily, she sunk down in her seat.

"I just hugged someone, it was nothing really."

Her mother raised an eyebrow and looked at Petunia, when she didn't say anything she shrugged, "Okay then." She turned back around in her seat.

They were stopped at a cross-section now where a crossing guard was directing traffic around a broken down double-decker; we were stopped waiting for the other side of the road to drive by.

They sat in silence for a full minute before Petunia yelled out, "Flower kissed a boy, I saw it happen!"

Lily gasped, "Tuney, you cheat!"

They started poking each other and squirming around, laughing.

Lily wasn't mad; she knew she'd do it. Petunia meant no harm in telling her parents she'd kissed a boy, whoever Severus hadn't moved an inch his eyes still on Lily.

"Hey, hey, hey," her mother said, Lily's face was beat red, "Settle, please."

The girls calmed down measurably, Lily's father turned and looked at her, "What _boy_ has my youngest daughter been kissing?"

Lily, though feeling the sting of Severus' eyes on her, had no shame; still she played coy, "It's nothing. He's no one."

"No one, huh?" Petunia said, "Then why is your face so red, Lil?"

Lily elbowed her again then looked to her mother who smiled happily and leaned on her elbows on the consol, looking at Lily. Traffic had finally let up and they were moving again, "So tell me," Her mother said now, "who is this…_'no one'_? What's his name?"

Lily shook her head, "He doesn't have one, mum."

Petunia grinned at her younger sister, knowing she was playing a game.

"Oh, so you're kissing boys you don't know then?" Her mother said; her dad coughed and sufficiently began to choke on his coffee.

Lily laughed, "Of course not, mummy!"

"Then tell me dear, what's this boy's name?"

"Does it matter?" She asked sinking further down in her seat; Severus' eyes still burning her.

"Of course it does! Obviously you like him or you wouldn't have kissed him."

Lily shrugged grinning towards Petunia.

"Oh come on, why won't you tell me?" Her mother pouted, "Is it because we know him?"

Lily had to laugh; the only boy, person really, she talked to since she started at Hogwarts (that wasn't in her family) outside of school, was Severus.

"No mum," She stole a glance at Severus, "You don't know him."

"Then _why _on this earth won't you tell me his _name_?" she said indignantly.

Lily laughed sitting back up in her seat, "His name is James Potter."

"_Potter? _You're dating _Potter?_" This time it was Severus that spoke, finally breaking.

Lily turned her head and looked at him her eyebrows rose up her forehead slowly, "I'm not _dating _anyone, actually."

"James Potter; isn't that the boy you said you couldn't stand?"

Lily nodded, "Yes, but I…" She looked back at her mother and said, "Recently changed my mind."

"How come?" Her mother asked curiously.

"Well…" Lily started, "I was really sad a few weeks ago about some things and…James was there." She smiled, more to herself than anyone else, "I'd dropped my bag and he was returning it and I was about strike him," Her dad let out a belly laughed and mumbled something about 'that's my girl,' Lily continued, "But he made me forget why I was upset in the first place." She stared off into space for a moment remembering their hug in the greenhouse, "And ever since then we've been friends." She smiled at her mother.

"Didn't look like you were just friends to me," Petunia said quietly, still grinning smugly.

Lily laughed, "That was the first time we ever kissed and I'm almost certain it was an accident."

Petunia shook her head, "What I walked up on was _no _accident."

Her mother looked slightly concerned, "Why were you upset, dear?"

Severus looked out the window quickly; Lily hesitated, "Well…" She cleared her throat, "I was really homesick." She smiled at her family, "Missed you lot like crazy."

They all smiled as they pulled into Snape's driveway, he retrieved his trunk from the back and waved before walking inside; As angry as she was at Severus, she wouldn't stoop low enough to tattle on him with him sitting right there.

"Okay, what's going on with you and Snape?" Petunia asked coming into Lily's room and sitting on her desk.

Lily sighed, "How'd you know?"

Petunia rolled her eyes, "Oh please, you two talk the whole way home whenever you get back. You said, as far as I know, one sentence to him, though he watched you the whole entire ride."

Lily sat down on her bed, "He called me a really unforgivable word, Tuney."

"Awe, Flower, you're pouting." Petunia said walking over and sitting on her bed neck to her, "What'd he say?"

Lily was looking down, "He called me a mudblood."

Petunia looked instantly confused, "A what?"

Lily quickly explained what a mudblood was by the time she finished Petunia looked outraged, "That…That…That _prick!_" she spat.

Lily shook her head, "That's what I was sad about that day…when James comforted me." She told Lily the story of how the Marauder's had been picking on Severus, she attempted to stop them and Severus had gotten defensive, and called her a mudblood.

Petunia shook her head pacing back and forth around her room, "That James boy, he really likes you. I can tell."

Lily laughed, "You met him _once _Petunia, how on earth could you know that?"

Petunia laughed, "Flower, you know _nothing _about boys do you?" Lily didn't say anything, so Petunia continued, "Lily he _kissed _you for one, and another thing he was picking on one of your friends that just _happened _to be a boy," Petunia put her hands on her sisters shoulders and shook her, "_To get your attention_!"

"And…" Petunia said looking out Lily's window, "You got home two hours ago, and he's…already sent you an owl." She leaned over and opened the latch letting the light brown rather small owl inside.

Lily rolled her eyes, "And how do you _know _that's from James?"

She shrugged, "Snape's owl is black, I've seen it…Are there any other boys swooning after you?"

Petunia raise her eyebrow, Lily vaguely remembered James telling her that a lot of boys liked her but she shook her head, "No! Who do you think I am?"

Petunia walked to the door, "My too-beautiful-for-her-own-good little sister, good luck with the boy." She winked and left Lily alone with the little brown owl; a letter tied to its leg.

She sighed looking at it, "Are you James' owl?"

It hooted and shook it's leg at her, she laughed and slipped the letter off then fed it a treat.

She then looked at the letter, the front envelope only said 'Lily' but she recognized James' messy handwriting at one.

She sighed, though smiling, and opened the letter:

Lily,

I know I just saw you two hours ago but

I just really had to tell you how amazing these

Past two days have been; though the first week

You were upset because of Snape (and partly me,

I know, I know). Anyway, I'm counting the days

Until I get to see you again, and in the meantime;

Have a wonderful summer.

James

Lily smiled laughing quietly too herself, however corny his letter was she was going to miss him.

So she wrote a quick reply;

James,

Thank you for your letter, it was truly wonderful.

I can't wait to see you either, and stop feeling bad;

I've told you I'm over it.

Anyway, I hope everything is well for you, Have a greatsummer,

don't forget about me in the meantime. (:

All my Love,

Lily

She sighed, tied the letter to the owls leg, and let it out the window.

She watched it until it was so small she could see it anymore, then she closed the window and lain on her bed, her mind on James.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Again, rather short; but sweet, I think. (: Anyway, I'm out of town for the weekend so…we'll pretend it's their summer break passing by. ;)**

**If that makes sense at all; sorry, forgive me I'm in a bit of a hurry.**

Lily was stretched out on her diving board, sunbathing with Petunia.

She heard the familiar hoot she'd grown accustomed too over the past three weeks. Smiling, she sat up and looked over: "Hello Rain," she said to the owl.

After about their third letter Lily had finally realized she didn't know the owl's name, and asked him. She slid the litter from his leg and opened it;

"_Lily,_

_My summer is mainly boring…we went to Romania and_

_I got to see some dragons last week, also Sirius got here today;_

_But other than that…it's a snore. Maybe it'll get better with_

_Sirius here though, I don't know, we'll see._

_How's your summer? What have you done? Seen anyone?_

_Snape isn't stalking outside your window at night, is he?_

_Couldn't blame him if he was, to be honest. ;D_

_I'm yours,_

_James._

_ P.S.—I'm still counting the days._

Lily smiled widely as she read, laughing at some parts. She remembered the first time she'd seem Severus after she told Petunia.

They had walked to the park; He was there of course, Petunia saw him, marched up to him and stomped, _hard_, on his foot. She grabbed Lily by the elbow and dragged her away.

Lily walked into her house and sat at her desk to reply to James.

She sighed happily before writing;

"_James,_

_My summer is very…calm. But I'm getting to _

_Spend a lot of time with my sister, so that's nice._

_I met her boyfriend yesterday though…he's ghastly;_

_His name is _Vernon. _Just _sounds _horrible, doesn't it?_

_No, I haven't seen anyone but Snape, and well…it wasn't_

_Exactly pleasant._

_Tell Sirius I said hello and don't get into _too _much trouble,_

_I'd hate to have to break you out of Azkaban. ;-)_

_ All my Love,_

_Lily._

_ P.S.—I couldn't agree more._

They hadn't mentioned the kiss in any of their letters, and Lily feared it was would things awkward in person…in fact she was almost certain it would.

Though that didn't stop her from missing him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm baaaack! :D My trip was wonderful, but I'm glad to be back to my laptop. xD**

**I'm in love with this story LOADS more than I should be. Beh, whatever.**

**P.S.—It really pisses me off when people put two 'L''s in 'Lily.'**

**Lily—like the flower.**

"Lily, wake up!" Petunia yelled shaking her awake.

"I'm up," She said rolling over onto her other side, "I'm up."

"Lily, come on; you go back to school today!"

At that Lily sat up in her bed, the light streaming through the window stabbing her in the eyes.

.

She walked around her room making sure she got everything; she'd packed her trunk the night before, sick with excitement.

"Flower," she heard her mother call up the stairs, "We're going to be late."

"That's the idea," Lily mumbled to herself, "Coming mum," she yelled as she grabbed her trunk and yanked it from the bed.

She'd planned on being right on, so she wouldn't have to introduce her parents to James, and also their seeing each other for the first time in two months would be even better.

She pushed her trunk, too heavy for her to carry, to the top of the stairs and paused.

A wide grin spread across her face as she sat atop the trunk and pushed herself to the edge of the step.

She felt the trunk teeter for a second before it slid forward, zooming down the stairs.

She laughed loudly and fell off the trunk onto her back. She had hit the wall at the bottom and banged her head on the banister.

She lay on the floor laughing at herself when she realized her whole family had seen her.

Her father was laughing, Petunia rolling her eyes, though smiled, and her mum tried to hold back her own laughter shaking her head.

.

"Goodbye sweetheart! Have a wonderful year; we'll see you at Christmas." Her mother said to her as they hugged.

Lily turned and hugged her father who whispered something about "No boys," in her ear; she laughed.

Then she turned to her sister and smiled, Petunia grabbed her and hugged her, "Bye freak; Have a good year."

Lily smiled: Petunia was particularly horrible at apologizes, she had long since made calling Lily a freak in her first year an innocent nickname. This was okay with Lily for the most part.

She waved at her family again before running through the barrier.

A tall woman with black hair and eyes, looking quite pail; more so than usual; was standing a little away from her. Lily smiled, "Hello Ms. Eileen."

"Hello Lily dear," she said; her voice raspy and dry.

She patted Lily's head and walked out of the barrier.

Lily had to laugh: She was always rather fond of Severus' mum.

She left her cart with the handlers and started to walk the length of the train.

She hadn't gotten far when; "Lily," she heard a familiar voice say behind her, she whipped around and a huge smile spread across her face; all four Marauder's stood ten feet from her.

Lily and James took in each other for a fraction of a second: Lily noticed he was taller, his hair still messy, light-colored freckles sprinkled across his nose, and his shoulders more broad.

James noticed she was taller also, her skin tan, and more freckles on her face. She'd lost her childish build over the summer; she was wearing a white sundress which made her long, tan legs look even more long and tan.

Lily ran to James and threw her arms around his neck, all the awkwardness she'd been nervous about vanishing.

Lily let go of James and quickly hugged the others and stepped back to look them over; Remus and Sirius were taller too, Remus nearly a foot taller than the others. Sirius somehow more handsome than the last time she'd seen him: She laughed, he was destined to be a player.

He had been quite a flirt last year as far as she could see but now he was bound to get himself into trouble.

"How were your summers?" Lily asked smiling at them.

Remus and Peter both said theirs were boring; James grinned and said, "It could've been better."

Sirius rolled his eyes and punched him in the shoulder.

"That was some hug you gave pad back there," Sirius noted, whispering to Lily as they all boarded the train, "How come mine wasn't that good?"

Lily looked up at him her eyebrows raised, and then she laughed and walked onto the train.

She had been right after all but his attempt to hit on her had taken her completely by surprise.

Lily settled in a compartment next to James, by the window; Peter, Remus, and Sirius across from them.

They sat in silence for a while as they train started to move.

"So much has changed since the last time I was headed to Hogwarts." Lily said quietly as she looked out the window, it wasn't meant to be heard by anyone but they'd all heard her.

James slid his arm around her shoulder and hugged her; normally she would have retreated and pulled away but he smelled good and as pathetic as she felt saying it in her head, she just wanted him to hold her; so she let him pull her in.

She couldn't help but be a little sad. She hadn't let herself cry over Severus yet. Even right after it happened she'd cried because of the word.

But now she felt her eyes starting to sting. She cleared her throat and closed her eyes. She leaned into James' side and stayed there the rest of the ride.

.

Now they had been at Hogwarts for a week: James and Lily had the same schedule, Remus had quite a few classes with them, and Sirius had two, in which case he took to pester Lily the entire time.

Severus also had the same schedule as Lily and was completely avoiding her eyes ever since the last time they'd seen each other that summer.

She missed him a little, she couldn't admit it, but she did; he _was_ her best friend after all.

"Ugh, you are such a _toe-rag_!" Lily laughed hitting Sirius in the shoulder with her book; they were in history of magic, Professor Binns had gone out of the room for a minute, through the blackboard as always, leaving everyone to immediately start talking loudly at each other.

Sirius laughed loudly throwing his head back and getting several dreamy stares from around the room.

"Oh come on, _flower_; Have a little fun." He said grinning and jabbing his wand at her repeatedly making her robes change colors with every jab.

"Don't call me that," Lily said grabbing for his wand, "And stop that!"

She took another swat at him laughing, "James," Lily called leaning forward; He had been moved to the front of the room for disrupting class.

He and Sirius had been levitating their chairs two inches off the floor; James had leaned over too far and fell, the chair floating to the ceiling.

James turned around and smiled at her.

"Tell your _friend _to stop-, "Lily laughed and aimed another swat at Sirius; who just laughed and continued jabbing her with the tip of his wand.

Severus sat at the table to their right, very tense, but otherwise unnoticed by Lily or Sirius.

She slapped her forehead feeling dumb, whipped out her wand and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" She grinned at him then flicked her wand saying, "Flipendo."

Sirius' chair flew backwards and knocked over, his head hitting the back wall.

Everyone in the classroom laughed, even Severus cracked a smile, and Lily grinned triumphantly turning back to the front of the room as Professor Binns reentered.

.

Lily laughed loudly as a little fourth year Hufflepuff girl skulked off, "You're despicable," She said shaking her head still laughing.

Sirius shrugged and continued eating his dinner.

They were in the great hall eating; Slughorn had already picked out his Slugs and had invited them to a party in his office Saturday evening.

The girl had invited Sirius to be her date and he turned her down, rather unkindly.

"I don't need a girlfriend; I'm too busy being a _rebel_." He winked at Lily and she rolled her eyes.

"That's ridiculous."

Sirius shook his head, "It most certainly is _not. _I don't want a girlfriend; I'm good where I'm at. And I'm not alone, am I?" He looked at James his eyebrows raised expectantly.

James coughed nearly choking on his food; he swallowed carefully before clearing his throat and saying, "Depends on the girl, man."

Sirius eyebrows traveled up his forehead slowly, "What girl?"

James didn't dare look at Lily, so instead he said, "No, no girl. I'm just saying if a girl comes round that I thinks worth it…I might…you know…go for it."

Sirius snorted, "Git." He turned back to his foot and James looked over at Lily.

She was stabbing at her Sunday Roast not really paying attention to it. She looked angry.

"How do you know if she's worth it though?" Peter asked now, his face calm.

James swallowed, "I don't know…I just will, I guess."

Lily pushed her dinner away, no longer hungry.

"You okay, Lily?" Remus asked.

No one had noticed her anger until then, and they were all looking at her.

"I'm _fantastic _actually." She said through her teeth, "In fact-"

"Hey Lily," Jonathon McLaggen said as he strode up to her.

Lily looked up at him blankly before shaking her head, snapping out of her momentary stupor, "Hello Jonathon."

"Hey, I was wondering…" He ran a hand through his hair; Lily could tell her was nervous. She laughed quietly; he had always been really arrogant, slightly pigheaded, a lot like James, only worse.

"Yes, Jonathon?" Lily coaxed, wondering what had him so nervous.

"Well, I was just wondering…would you go to Slughorn's party with me?"

"Oh," Lily said sitting up a bit straight; she felt James watching her from across from her; she watched him from the corner of her eye as he slowly got so tense she thought if she touched him he might shatter.

Payback really was sweet, she though, she smiled at Jonathon, "I'd love to."

"Really?" Jonathon asked, almost confused, "I figured you'd be going with-"He stopped himself looking over at James. "I'll meet you in the entrance hall at seven on Saturday, then?"

Lily smiled, "Sounds perfect."

He strode off and she turned back to the table, all four marauders were staring at her, mouths opened, "What?" She asked laughing.

Sirius shook his head, "You're going with _that _bloke?"

Lily laughed loudly, "What? Were you going to ask me or something?" She raised an eyebrow and he laughed shaking his head.

"You can do better is all I mean," He said shrugging; both James and Remus sat very quietly, Peter his usual silent.

Lily laughed, "No one else asked me, and I wasn't…_waiting _for someone else to ask me or anything," Her eyes momentarily met James, she narrowed hers and looked back at Sirius, "It's tomorrow night and I don't want to go alone; So why not?" She shrugged, "He's nice enough."

Sirius laughed loudly, "He's the biggest prick in the entire school."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Alright, fine;" She grabbed her back from the floor and slung it over her shoulder, "He's _cute _enough." At that she stood and walked out of the great hall leaving Sirius laughing, Remus shaking his head grinning, and James sitting there staring.

She didn't really care much about Jonathon McLaggen and she would've felt bad for using him if he wasn't 'the biggest prick in the entire school'.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: DON'T GET MAD AT ME, IT'S GOT TO HAPPEN.**

**Seriously, nobody marries their first boyfriend…foreshadow.**

**P.S.—Haha, embarrassing; I totally spelled MCLAGGEN, Macmillan in the last chapter… don't kill me, you potheads. ;)**

Lily exhaled slowly and stepped around the wall leading to the entrance hall. She started down the stairs before realizing six pairs of eyes were on her.

First her date Jonathon McLaggen, grinning triumphantly as he waited for her at the bottom. Second, Remus Lupin was grinning with his arms over his chest. Third was Peter Pettigrew who looked slightly terrified. Then Sirius Black, whose mouth hung slightly ajar, And fifth was James, his jaw also hanging open, though he looked slightly angry. And lastly; Severus Snape, he was just watching her as if nothing about her had changed.

She looked down at herself; she was wearing a plain black dress that came down a little above her knees and all the way up to her collarbone. It scooped low in the back, showing off her tan. Her long red hair was piled on top of her head, curly pieces hung loose here and there.

She smiled at Jonathon as she stepped off the bottom step; He held his arm out for her, she took it and together they walked to Slughorn's party.

.

"You know, to be honest I thought you'd say no." Jonathon said earnestly as they sat on the love seat near the window.

Lily crossed one leg over the other and smiled at him, she really was having a lovely time.

She'd learned that he wanted to be on the Puddlemere United Quidditch team, he had an older brother who graduated two years ago, and his favorite class was Ancient Runes.

He also found out the same things about her and they'd spent most of the night dancing and talking.

"Then why'd you ask?" She asked him raising her eyebrows.

"Had to give it a go, didn't I?" He smiled.

Lily grinned at him, "Well I'm glad you did."

He nodded, "Me too." He looked at her, "I figured you'd go with Potter or Black or someone, really."

Lily laughed, "Really? James and Sirius are just my friends."

Jonathon looked at something behind Lily's head and said, "They haven't taken their eyes off of you all night."

Lily glanced back and sure enough James and Sirius were both watching her intently.

James looked angry with his arms tightly over his chest and Sirius just looked curious, the slightly bored expressed he always had still plastered on his face.

She snorted and looked at Jonathon; "I promise you there is nothing going on between James and I…there may have been for…_thirty seconds last year_…but there isn't now," She smiled reassuringly at him, "I promise."

He smiled confidently at her; she had to admit, like James, she'd been completely wrong about him.

.

She kept smiling to herself over breakfast the next morning; Jonathon McLaggen had walked her to her door last night, kissed her, and retreated to his own dormitory at that. She'd then easily walked into her room and collapsed into girlish giggles with her roommate, Mary.

"Are your eggs so good they're making you happy or something?" Sirius asked pushing his away, "Because mine taste like troll bogies."

Lily looked up at him and laughed, blushing profusely, she cleared her throat before retorting with, "How do you know what troll bogies taste like?"

Sirius shuttered, "Bertie Botts."

"Ah," Lily nodded, she understood then, "Anyway," she said pushed her plate over to him, "You can have mine."

Sirius took them and stuffed his mouth full before saying (with his mouth full of egg), "What's got you so happy anyway?"

Lily was about to say 'nothing' when Jonathon walked into the Great Hall and straight up to her.

"Hey, I've got to finish my essay for Babbling." He said readjusting his heavy-looking school bag. "I'm headed to the library, care to join me?"

Lily smiled, "I'd love to."

He nodded, smiled, and left her to finish her breakfast.

"We're going to Hogsmeade, Lily, want to come?" James asked casually, reading the Daily Prophet, as if he hadn't heard.

She knew what he was doing, so she played along smugly, smiled, and said, "No, not today; thank you though."

James slapped his paper down and looked at her, diagonal, across the table, "You'd rather spend your Sunday pouring over a _completely _useless language than go to Hogsmeade and _have fun _with us?"

Lily smiled, though her eyes were slits, and leaned forward; talking quiet, but fierce, she said, "Right now? Yes."

She stood, snatched up her bag and said, "Your head's far to big for your brain, James Potter." At that she walked swiftly out of the Great Hall.

.

Lily laughed as Jonathon caught the popcorn she thrown at him in his mouth. They'd finished their work early and walked to Hogsmeade, they were now sitting outside Zonko's Sweet Shop.

He grinned and fed her a piece of popcorn before saying, "So," obviously confident about whatever he was going to say, "Will you-" He stopped and ran a hand through his hair.

He laughed at himself and said, "You're the only girl I've ever really been nervous around."

She smiled widely and he continued, "Will you…go out with me?"

Lily laughed girlishly and nodded, "I'd be delighted."

They laughed together, both blushing.

A door behind Jonathon slammed and Lily looked up to see James trudging up the hill angrily.

The other three came out of the pub slowly after him looking confused.

They turned and spotted Lily and Jonathon, their hands held across the table. Sirius said something to the other two and walked up to them.

"Hey Evans," he said scratching his head.

Lily smiled and mocked him, "Hey Black."

"Can I have a word?" he asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Uh…sure," She looked at Jonathon and said, "I'll be right back."

They walked out of ear shot before Sirius turned on her, "What's going on?"

Lily shook her head at him confused, so he said, "James has been uptight ever since _before _Slughorn's part." He hesitated, "Is something going on between the two of you?"

Lily shook her head, "No," Sirius narrowed his eyes at her, so she said, "Not…anymore."

His eyes grew wide, "So there _was _something?"

Lily shook her head, "I thought there was but...apparently I'm not _worth it._"

"How do you figure-"He stopped, "Is this about what he said at dinner after I asked him about girlfriends?"

Lily crossed her arms over her chest, Sirius smacked himself in the forehead, and "How did I not see this coming?"

Lily shrugged, "Too busy being a rebel?"

Sirius looked at her, "He didn't mean that, you know he didn't."

"I do," She said simply.

"Then _why _are you with McLaggen?"

"Because I _like _him!"

"_No, you don't!"_

"Yes! I do-"

"You're _using him_ and you know it, Lily." He breathed through clinched teeth.

"I was," she admitted, "But not anymore."

She took a step back and said, "He turned out to be completely different than everyone told me he was," she started back away, "Like a few others I know."

Then she turned and walked back to Jonathon a new skip in her step.

.

Now they had been together for a week, James was giving her the cold shoulder and she was hanging out with Remus whenever the others were at Quidditch practice.

"You're never going to get a chance at _all _if you don't stop acting like a git."

Lily stopped; she'd been headed back from the library when she'd come upon James and Sirius talking in what they thought was a deserted corridor; the corridor she always took to go from the library to the common room.

She leaned against the wall listening.

"I can't help it, I'm going mad seeing her…hug him, and hold hands with him, and…and kiss him," James said; she could practically feel him shutter.

She shook her head realizing she was ease-dropping, so she stood up straight and dropped all the books she'd had in her arms.

She stumbled over them out into the open, "Bullocks," she said loudly bending down to pick them up.

She straightened and headed down the corridor, she stopped walking when she was three feet from them.

"Hey," she said hugging her books closer to her.

"Hey," James said awkwardly.

Lily looked at Sirius and smiled politely then cleared her throat and walked around them.

She thought she was in the clear as soon as her back was to them, but then none other than a very sick-looking Severus Snape stepped around the corner.

She cleared her throat again and closed her eyes as he stepped around her, brushing his shoulder with hers as he did so, and walked on.

She exhaled, feeling James and Sirius' eyes on her back, before walking the rest of the way to the common room.

.

"Oh hey, did you hear?" Jonathon said as they walked out of the castle into the courtyard.

It was early November and the weather was rapidly getting cooler. They'd been together a little over four weeks now, their school work piling up by the second.

"Hear what?" Lily asked as they walked up on the Marauder's.

James was friendly to her again but very clearly disapproved of Jonathon.

"Severus Snape's mum died last night. He got the owl this morning."

Lily stopped in her tracks, "What?" she nearly breathed.

The entire Marauder's looked up at her, their faces a mixture of concern and complacent.

She lowered down slowly next to Remus.

Jonathon dropped down next to her and nodded, "Yea apparently Snape won't talk to anyone. Jeremy Blunder says he flipped out on Argon Goyle; and all he did was look at him."

Lily looked across their circle at James; her mouth hanging open, eyes wide. He was watching her, his face unreadable.

Lily put her shaking hand over her mouth as her eyes started to water.

She couldn't believe it; Eileen Snape was dead.

"I remember the first time I met her," she sniffed and wiped a few tears off her face with the back of her hand; Jonathon rubbing her back comfortingly, "She was wearing bright yellow robes that made her look ghostly pale." She laughed as tears slowly started to stream down her cheeks, "My poor muggle parents didn't have a clue what to make of her."

She looked around the courtyard now, instantly aware of her surroundings, "I have to go find Severus."

She stood up as four different pairs of hands grabbed for her wrists and said, "No!"

She looked at them, her eyes wide, "Are you _mad_?"

"No, Lily, are _you _mad? After what he did to you? You've lost it!" Sirius said talking fast.

"You're joking! His mum's just _died_, Sirius! What kind of friend would I be if I just…didn't care?"

"Lily, you're not thinking straight; remember what he said to you after the last time you tried to be there for him?" Remus said quietly.

Her eyes glazed over momentarily as she remember it then she shook her head, "That was different."

"How? How was it different?" Sirius asked shaking her arm.

"Leave it; let her go," someone said softly.

Lily looked up to see James leaning his back against the stone structure behind him, his arms over his chest. She then realized that he'd been the only pair of hands to not grab for her.

"Are _you _mad?" Sirius asked him.

He shook his head, "Do you know anything about Lily Evans? She's not going to listen to you, no matter what you tell her. If she wants to go, let her; besides, if he flips on her she'll have learned her lesson then, won't she?"

Lily narrowed her eyes at him but he didn't look at her, instead he said to Sirius, "She knew his mum too, didn't you just see her crying? Maybe she needs to see Snape to feel...closure or something, I don't know."

Sirius glared at him, "What? You're not scared she'll go back to being his friend and not ours?"

James shook his head calmly, "She's aloud to have more than one group of friends."

Lily's mouth opened a little; she had been about to interrupt with that very same thing, so instead she stayed quiet, "Besides," James said now, laying back on the grass, his hands behind his head, "I don't think she'll ever _really _forgive him for calling her that; out of anger or not."

Lily realized their grips had loosened while listening to James talk, she yanked her hand free and took a step back, "Lily, please," Jonathon said holding his hand out to her, "Don't go."

She tilted her head at him, he sounded worried but right now she didn't care, she only had three things on her mind: Eileen Snape, what on earth possessed James into being extremely _understanding _for once, and finding Severus.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Rather long author's note on this one, bare with me;**

**Shoutout to my loyals; GrEeNguItARgiRL; your billion smiley's always make me feel good about my writing. x)**

**Olivia Snape; don't apologize for you 'constructive criticism' I'm completely open for it. (:**

**I take everything everyone says into account, BUT you're misunderstanding me; Mr. & Mrs. Evans; even Lily really; already knew about Vernon, that was just the first time they met him in person. And, as I put it...he was ghastly. ;)**

**I've got lots of Snape coming up that I KNOWWWWW you'll be dying to comment on. ;) (Truly...I enjoy it)**

**& To everyone else; I'm sure you're wondering by now how far this story is going to go; I assure you the ending, I wrote...some semi-six months ago (No, that didn't make sense, but whatever) will suffice.**

**And if it doesn't well... it's my story... kiss this. ;)**

**PS—I'm getting a lot of comments that I update too much; Makes sense if you don't get on much, but I update Monday through Friday, if I'm not going to upload one of those days and I KNOW I'm not, I upload TWICE in one day… If it's "blowing up your inbox"… unsubscribe… I can take it, I promise.**

**Pardon my German; adurh.**

**OHOHOHOH, and I just have to say… there's this part vvvvv down there, where I say something like "they moved slowly, cautious, as if approaching a hippogriff" I have to say that originally…it said sleeping lion…then I remember, "this is magic we're talking on…I'm going to be created." Rofl, I know; I'm a nerd. **

**Last thing; the ending for this chapter sucks. Whatever suck it up. xP**

Lily had been walking for a while, looking for Severus; the library, the dungeons, the Great Hall, the Entrance hall, empty classrooms, Hogsmeade...

She smacked herself in the forehead when she thought of the lake, "How could I be so stupid?"

She (literally) ran from the seventh floor down, without stopping, to the courtyard and down to the Black Lake.

That's where she spotted him, on the other side under the trees; she took the time to catch her break before walking around the lake to him.

She didn't know where the others were, but she could feel their eyes on her, funny thing was; she didn't care.

Lily walked to him and stood over him looking down; he was lying on his back, his hands behind his head, knees up, and his eyes closed.

He opened his eyes when her shadow covered over him.

He just stared, emotionless, as if he were seeing things, or dreaming.

She sat down beside him as he lifted up on his elbows turned towards her; they both moved slowly, cautious, as if approaching a hippogriff.

They just looked at each other for the longest time, Lily couldn't tell if the feeling in her chest was regret, remorse, or the fact that she really had missed his friendship; so she said, "Sev-"

"-don't," He lie back on his back and closed his eyes again, "I don't want your pity."

"I wasn't offering it," she said, her tone unchanging.

He looked over at her for a moment before saying, "Aren't your friends missing you?"

"Probably," she said simply.

"You should probably go to them then."

"Are you testing me?" she asked raising her eyebrows. He watched her cautiously, "I know you're going through a lot," Lily said, "But being a git isn't going to get you very far."

He looked at her for some time before exhaling and sitting up, "My mum's dead."

Lily nodded slowly, "I heard."

They sat in silence for another moment before Severus said, "Lily, I can't tell you how sorry I am. –For everything, I-"

"-Sev," It was her turn to interrupt, she held up her hand to stop him, "I don't want another apology…James was right; I'll probably never truly forgive you."

The slight mention of James Potter made Severus tense, "And Potter's always right, of course."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Don't start."

He scowled and then said, "You kissed him."

Lily laughed, "And look how far that went," she pulled her legs up to her chest ignoring the sudden sinking feeling in her gut when Severus mentioned the kiss she'd shared with James, "We're just friends." She told him (not to mention herself).

Severus narrowed his eyes at her, "And you're okay with that?"

Lily swallowed, "Of course…besides, I have a boyfriend…Jonathon McLaggen."

Severus laughed, he actually laughed, and it sounded so real Lily had to smile, "Yea, I heard about that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged, grinning a little, "You're really into hot-headed Quidditch players."

Lily laughed and shook her head, "No, I'm into guys that are difficult to get on with."

Severus nodded, "Like hot-headed Quidditch players."

Just like that, they were friends again.

Not like they used to be…but friendly at all was okay with Severus.

It was late when she returned to the Gryffindor Common room.

They had been talking about everything; Even Eileen…

"I just can't believe she's gone…now I've really got no reason to go back." Severus had said.

Lily looked down at the ground before saying, "Where are you going to go?"

Something dark had instantly crossed Lily's mind but she shook it off quickly, unable to bring herself to say anything about it.

She tip-toed into the common room so she didn't wake anyone but stopped when she realized the four Marauder's were sitting in there.

Lily stopped her eyes on Remus; his eyes were closed, breathing heavy, he was pale, sweating, and shaking profusely.

"He'll be alright," Peter's squeaky voice said before she could say anything.

She looked around; "Oh!" She squealed as a large brown dog jumped at her and instantly changed its form, into Sirius.

She hit at him as he roared with laughter, her heart pounding in her throat.

"Prongs told us he told you," he said, which Lily assumed was the fact that Remus was a werewolf, and all the others were animagus'.

Lily looked at Remus, "He looks horrible."

"He'll be better tomorrow." Someone said behind them.

She turned to see James walking through the portrait hole holding a goblet full of red liquid.

She watched as he walked to Remus and poured it into his mouth, Remus continued to shake and spit and sputter but after a few minutes, he relaxed back and seemed to fall fast asleep.

"So," Sirius said plopping down on the couch, Lily sitting next to him; "How'd it go with Snivellus?"

Lily glared at him, "Sorry, Snape," he corrected himself quickly, then he grinned, "How'd it go with _Snape_?"

Lily shrugged, "Fine."

"You're friends again," he said plainly.

Lily shrugged again, seemingly unable to form real words;

"Just so you know," Sirius said, "If he does it again I'm going to kick him in the-"

"-Sirius," Lily interrupted as Peter smirked, "Trust that I can handle myself."

"She definitely can," James said dropping down into the chair across from them.

Sirius cleared his throat, obviously feeling the sudden tension radiating from them, "I'm going to go check on Remus," He stood and hit Peter's shoulder as he walked by, "Come on, tapeworm."

Peter grimaced but got up and followed after him.

Lily watched them walk away before turning to James, "Why are you acting so strange?"

James shook his head, "What do you mean?"

Lily struggled for words, she wasn't exactly sure what she meant, "You're…just being really understanding…it's not like you."

James shrugged, "I guess I just figured…I'd rather accept it…than lose you all together."

She stared at him, her eyes soft.

James just looked at her; she stared back, that sinking feeling in her gut again.

.

"Lily," Jonathon called from down the table.

She smiled and walked to him. It was Monday morning, breakfast time, Lily felt nearly dead from the lack of sleep she'd had the night before.

"Good morning," he said as she sat down beside him.

"Morning," she said quietly.

"So…how was yesterday?" He asked cautiously.

She glanced over at the Slytherin table where Severus sat; he was at the end eating alone, but some of his color had come back.

She smiled a little sadly and said, "Good, actually."

He nodded, a little tense, fiddling with his fork.

"What?" Lily asked impatiently.

"I don't want you hanging round with him." He said glancing at Severus.

Lily raised an eyebrow, but Jonathon cut across before she could say anything, "I just don't want him to hurt you again." He paused, "_I'll _have to hurt _him_ if he does, won't I?"

Lily glared at him, "I'll see you in Runes."

She stood up and walked slowly to Charms where she sat down next to a very sore-looking Remus, "How are you feeling?" She asked him smiling sweetly.

"Been better," he said quietly, "And you?"

She smiled at him, "It's just like you to ask me how I'm doing when I _watched _you have a completely _awful_ night."

He laughed and she smiled, "You look dreadful."

He nodded, "Thanks."

She grinned at him before turning her attention to the front of the room.

The rest of the day went by in a blur; Muggle studies after charms with James, Remus, and Severus: It was quite pleasant actually.

Ancient Runes after charms with James, Severus, and Jonathon: It was a bit strained but otherwise normal. Transfiguration, then potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and herbology: She couldn't help but notice how quickly and pleasantly her day had gone by when she was on good terms with everyone in the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: shoutout to Draco-likes-fire and midnightsnitch; your comments made me laugh. Draco-likes-fire, I'd love to say I DO know my story is amazing but we wouldn't want to braaag now would we? ;) & midnightsnitch, you're so enthusiastic; It's brilliant, you're brilliant. Thanks for the positive feedback.3**

**Also, sorry I didn't update Friday, I had to drive up to Dublin 2 for a friends concert (metaaal. xP), he told me if I wasn't there he was going to shove me off a cliff, sooo; My resort, obviously, was to drive down there, and spend the weekend with him, doing our mindless stupid teenager stuff. ;) (No, I'm not elaborating. ;D)**

**Anyway, this one is short, because I wanted to get the point across, but I suspect I'll update twice tonight because one, I slept all day, and two, I didn't update Friday, or today; next part will be longer, I promise; So. Enjoy—(:**

**It's aaaallll happeninnngggg. (10 bucks says you can't guess what movie that's from.)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Where are you going?" Jonathon asked looking up from his homework.

It was Sunday; She and spent all morning working on her homework with him and she felt like she might explode from the silence.

"Hogsmeade," she said packing her bag and depositing it behind the couch.

"With who?" He asked as he watched her cautiously.

She looked at him contemptuously, "Does it matter?"

He nodded and she laughed, annoyed, "James and the others, you git."  
>He relaxed and smiled, "Oh, okay, have fun."<p>

She walked to the door, "Maybe I'll see Severus while I'm down there."

"No, Lily-wait, "he said jumping to his feet.

She turned on him, "No, I will not _wait_! I'm tired of you trying to _protect _me and being _incessantly _jealous! _You've got more to worry about from leaving me alone with_ _James Potter than you do Severus Snape_." She yelled without thinking.

His eyes grew wide, "James?"

Lily stared at him complacent, "Really? This now?"

He crossed the room to her, "At Slughorn's party…when you said nothing was going on…you were _lying _weren't you?"

Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing, though he was warm enough, "No, I was-"

"Yes, you were!" He yelled, "You fancied him! …you _still _fancy him, don't you?"

_Are you really that insecure? _She thought to herself.

"I'm leaving," she said turning to go.

"Lily-"

"-Stop, I'm tired of you being so jealous over absolutely nothing." She cleared her throat, though she wasn't nervous, "We should probably take a break."

She walked through the portrait hole letting it slam shut behind her.

She took a deep breath and turned to walk towards Hogsmeade but stopped; James Potter was leaning against the wall looking at her, his face unreadable.

"How long have you been there?" she asked him.

He said, "Not long," but she could tell by the grin he was unsuccessfully trying to hide that he had heard the whole thing.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm really uninspired right now, Rofl, a lot of stuff is coming up but like, I'm having trouble putting spaces between it.**

**And I'm grammars way off but I'm way too lazy to fix it. Sorry. It's 5:30 am. Thank JESUS I don't have school tomorrow. For real.**

**I'm not good at portraying Lily and Snape's friendship; it's like they can talk to each other without really using words, because they just know each other that well; though Snape loves her more than he SHOULD, Lily loves him strictly as a friend, and Snape understands that; plus, Lily knows, and it doesn't change anything.**

**By the way, I need some advice; My BEST friend in the world doesn't trust me around her boyfriend; though I've never given her a reason NOT to trust me around her boyfriend…what the ('scuuuse my Russian) **_**fucking hell**_**?**

**OH ALSO; I know they're only aloud to apparate in the great hall when they're practicing for it or whatever...but just pretend that spell was added after Lily and James left. xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I don't want to talk about it," Lily said as she and James made their way through the courtyard.

It had all happened so fast she wasn't quite sure what was real and what was imagination but as far as she was concerned she had broken up with Jonathon.

"I wasn't going to ask," He said simply his hands in his pockets.

She looked at him sideways, "When are you going to go back to normal?"

He laughed and grinned at her, it was brilliant, so brilliant she felt herself get hot all the way from the end of her toes to the tips of her hair.

He shook his head, "Somewhere between Jonathon and Snape it clicked in my head."

"What clicked?" She asked him looking demoralized.

"That you were happy."

She looked over at him; he was right, she wasn't sure how long it lasted and at the time she hadn't been so sure how long it _would _last but she was truly happy for some time.

With Jonathon as sweet as ever, Severus back in her life, and the Marauder's accepting of her decisions; she'd been in a very good state for about two, maybe three, weeks.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" She asked him attempting to change the subject.

It was late November and flakes of snow were already falling lightly as they walked towards Hogsmeade.

"I'm staying here actually; I never go home for Christmas." He said simply as he pulled his collar up around his neck.

"Really? How come?" Lily asked curiously.

"My parents travel during the holidays, and I wouldn't be back in time for school, so I just stay here with the others."

"They don't go home either?" She asked still seemly curious.

James shook his head, "Well Peter does but Remus and Sirius both don't. Sirius' parents don't want much to do with him these days."

Lily nodded, Sirius was always in a rather foul mood when he spotted his younger brother around the grounds or even heard his name spoken. He was the golden child and Sirius was the 'unwanted gremlin.'

"We broke up," Lily told Severus simply; they were in the library studying for their Transfiguration exam when Jonathon passed by, saw Lily laugh as something Severus had said, and stomped out earning a foul "_Shh!_" from Madam Pince.

Severus had given her a questioning look, so she said it.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said, though she knew he didn't mean it.

"Don't be, I'm perfectly fine."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Yea, I can tell…why is that?"

She raised her eyebrows at him, "Do I have to have a reason?"

Severus shrugged, "I guess not, I just figured you'd be a little less okay with it."

There was a loud laugh from outside the library, Lily and Severus both looked to see the Marauder's goofing off as they walked by; from the looks of them, Sirius had tried apparating and left his clothes behind by accident.

Lily smiled blushing slightly as she watched James roar with laughter as they passed.

"Please, tell me you're joking," Severus said.

Lily looked at him her eyes wide, "What?"

"What? Please. What's that look?"

"What looked?" She said her face getting hot.

He lowered his voice, "Please tell me Potter is not the reason you're okay with the break up."

Lily blinked at him, "Of-of course not."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Why him? Why do you have to like _him_? Anyone else in the school and I'd be…fine with it."

Lily laughed quietly listening to him; she shook her head, "Lying."

Her narrowed his eyes at her then laughed, "But…just…_Potter_ I can't stand the bloke."

Lily nodded, "I know."

"Then _why him_?"

Lily laughed again, "Why do you keep asking me that? There's nothing going on there. And for the record; He doesn't care who I'm with as long as I'm hap-"

"Oh, that's a load of-"

"Ahem," Madam Pince cleared her throat behind them; Lily sighed and gathered her books.

"I'll see you later."

"Wait," He sighed, "I'm sorry."

She nodded, "its okay."

She walked away wondering why she always forgave him so easily. Was she just a very loyal friend? Or was she blinded by whatever it was Severus Snape was hiding from her? And what exactly _was_ he hiding from her?

**A/N: I'm so uninspired right now, I can't stand it, this one isn't… MUCH longer than the last one, but it's longer still, I guess.**

**Sorry guys. Hopefully I'll be better tomorrow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Attempted unblocking writer's block; ****uimhir a haon**

**.**

**.**

"Happy Christmas," Lily called cheerily as she hugged the four of them goodbye.

"See you when I get back," She waved as the train lurched forward.

_Tap, tap; _Lily sat up in her bed and looked around, slightly confounded.

There was a third quiet tap on the window; Lily slid out of bed and padded over to it.

The cold air from outside contrasting with her warm room made the window fog, rendering her unable to see out of it.

She slid it open and peered out immediately laying eyes on Severus, as she had expected; she gasped, he was covered in snow and shivering, his pale skin giving off a purple tinge.

"Sev," She gaped quietly, "Come inside this instance!"

He climbed through the window as quickly as his blue fingers would let him.

Once he toppled over into Lily's room she slide the window shut and walked to him.

"Merlin's beard, Sev, you're freezing." She pulled his wet coat off of his shoulders and rubbed his arms attempting to warm him.

"Did you know all the restaurants in London close at ten? And the Night Bus doesn't run during the holidays?" Severus said, his tone was light but Lily looked at him concerned.

He was still shaking severely so she sat him on her bed and tugged his boots off. Then she laid down pulling him beside her, bringing the blanket up tight around them.

She covered his hands in hers, again attempting to warm him.

"So you didn't even try to go home?" Lily asked quietly.

Severus shook his head and Lily didn't say anything, understanding.

"I thought you were staying at Hogwarts."

Severus shook his head, "I thought about it but…I changed my mind: seems like that would've been the smarter thing to do now though."

Lily knew he was hiding something but, like so many times before, she couldn't bring herself to ask.

Then it was early morning, the sun just barely peeking through her window when she slid out of bed and helped Severus on with his coat.

"You're welcome to come round the front door later in the morning…if you like."

Severus nodded but Lily knew if he were to come back, it'd be dark and near frozen outside.

"Lovely," Lily said smiling politely at Vernon Dursley: He had asked her how she was doing.

He was a strict man, his clothes spotless; Right on the straight and narrow.

Petunia desperately wanted her family to like her boyfriend, Lily could tell, but he just wasn't pleasant in the slightest.

"Tell me, Vernon," Lily's father said now, "What is it you're going to school for?"

They started in a boring conversation which Lily easily tuned out, her mind drifting away, her head on her mother's shoulders.

She thought of James; wondered what he was doing right now.

Running around the grounds as a stag, no doubt; she had to smile to herself.

Her fingers tingled as his face appeared in her mind: freckles, messy brown hair, glasses. She could almost hear his laugh, and see him push his glasses up his nose with his index and middle finger. She could see his grin and the way his eyes sparkled a little bit every time he succeeded in making her laugh.

She wondered what it'd be like to run around as an animal with them; she imagined herself as some kind of cat, or a doe. She liked the idea of being a doe.

"Lily, darling," she heard her mother say softly to her. Lily's eyes fluttered open: It was morning and she was in her bed; her father must've carried her there as he'd done many times before in her childhood. She smiled as her mother stroked her hair.

"It's time to go, love; you'll miss the train."

Lily took a deep breath as the carriage she shared with two Hufflepuff girls and, none other than, Regulus Black pulled off from the scarlet steam engine she grew so accustomed too.

Regulus snarled at her and she laughed out loud, "You should make that face more often; it suits you."

He rolled his eyes, "Mouthy; _Just _like my brother."

Lily laughed humorlessly, "That's funny: I've never heard Sirius refer to _you _as _his_ brother."

His face turned cold and he turned away from her. Lily crossed her arms over her chest, "He's better than you."

He turned to her, his eyes were stark, lit with green fire, "You don't know _anything_ about me."

"I know enough," She replied, just as fiery.

Regulus crossed his arms over his chest, "You know, you always listen to what other people say, instead of figuring a person out for them. I've noticed that from everything Severus has told me about you…you're no _kinder _than Sirius and his _followers_."

Lily's brow furrowed, though he was right; she spat, "Like you're an angel."

He laughed, Lily noticed how it sounded keenly like Sirius' humorless chuckle, "Never said that, did I?"

"Git," she mumbled, unable to come up with a witty retort.

He laughed, she studied him, his profile was exactly like Sirius' though his skin was paler (typical Slytherin) his lips were thinner; and he looked better cared for, which Lily already assumed from his snarky attitude.

By now they were pulling up to Hogwarts, the two Hufflepuff girls jumped out of the carriage as quickly as possible, obviously frightened by Regulus and Lily's tiff.

Lily turned to leave the carriage when Regulus grabbed her by the wrist, "Hey! Let go-"

He slapped his hand over her mouth, "Would you calm down?" He whispered angrily, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Lily stared at him, silently, her back against the wall of the carriage, his hand still covering her mouth.

"I just want to talk," he said looking her straight in the eyes.

She wasn't sure why but she believed him, something had softened in his cold eyes.

He took his hand off her mouth slowly and sat across from her, she slid down the wall until she was seated too.

Regulus pulled a small box out of his cloak and handed it to her, she eyed it curiously, "It's not for you." He said dully.

Lily laughed, "This is the first time I've ever said more than two words to you, I figured that much."

Regulus sighed, ignoring this, "It's for Sirius, but don't you _dare _tell him it was from me."

"…What is it?" She asked.

He shook his head, "It's nothing bad, I swear to Salazar."

Lily rolled her eyes at the so-Slytherin comment, "I'm not taking credit for your gift."

"Then don't, look- just…don't tell him it was from me."

Lily watched him carefully; he was obviously struggling with something, so she sighed, "Fine, I won't-"

"-Swear to it."

"Oi, I said I wouldn't and I won't. Take it or leave it."

He sighed, "I'll take it," He looked up at her earnestly, "Thank you."

At that he sledded from the carriage leaving Lily alone with his little box.

She took her time leaving the carriage and finding her way to the Great Hall.

She stuffed the box beneath her cloak before walking inside, she'd barely come through the doors when she saw them.

They'd seen her too and instantly there were grins all around.

Lily ran to them, throwing her arms around James' neck, hugging him tightly.

He smelled familiar; she took him in easily fitting to him.

She stepped back to hug the others and then they sat at the table to eat, Lily couldn't help but watch Sirius closely.

He seemed happy, well rested;

She glanced across to the Slytherin table where Regulus sat next to Severus, he kept glancing at her, and Lily narrowed her eyes, and then smiled looking down.

She wondered if Sirius knew his younger brother did actually care about him very much. Probably not.

"Let's go," Lily heard James say as Peter and Sirius quickly followed after them out the portrait hole.

Tonight was a full moon, which meant Remus was changing, which also meant that Lily was going to plant Regulus' present.

Once she heard the portrait hole swing shut she tip-toed to the boys' dormitory and into James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter's room.

She looked around and laughed; Remus and Peter's side of the room was tidy, not clean but everything was where it was supposed to be and the sheets on their bed were at least pulled up over the pillow; James and Sirius however, were a complete pig-sty.

Their school bags sat atop the desk, which was completely bare besides that, their dirty laundry thrown wherever, shoes littered the floor, their beds were unmade, and Sirius had sheets hung around his four-poster obviously having ripped down the curtains.

James however, must've been too lazy because his curtains were burnt all the way up to the top, but left that way; his comforter in a pile in the center of the bed, pillow on top.

She walked to Sirius bed and looked around; "Where can I put this…where it won't get lost or ruined…?" She asked herself aloud.

She looked up to the window seal above his bed and nodded before standing on the bed and looking out the window; she sat the box on the window seal and smiled; perfect.

She was about to get down when she saw something, several feet below, run past; she look out to see three animals, there was most likely four there, but one, being a rat, was too small to see from where she was.

She smiled watching her friends run around like complete gits.

The stag, James, the biggest; she laughed, they'd obviously picked their animals for themselves.

Once they were gone from view she stepped off Sirius' bed and walked back to her room.

"Morning," Lily said cheerily as the Marauder's, for the exception of Remus who always slept in the day after, sat down around her at the breakfast table.

They all looked exhausted, "How'd you sleep?" She smiled.

None of them answered obviously having gotten little to no sleep at all.

Sirius, who was the last to sit down across from Lily, pulled out a pocket knife with a wooden dog carved into its outside, and twirled it in his fingers.

"Where'd you get that?" Lily asked curious, it was beautifully made.

"Dunno," Sirius said staring down at it, "Someone left it above me bed."

Lily raised her eyebrows, _so that was the gift_, she smiled, "That was nice."

"Yea…it was…" Sirius said, obviously lost in thought.

"James," a seventh year Gryffindor called Craig, said behind Lily, she turned and looked up at him as he said, "Headmaster wants a word with you."

James looked at him, slightly scared, as he stood slowly and walked up to Professor Dumbledore.

Lily watched as the Headmaster placed his hand on James' shoulder and said something to him quietly, as James turned pale, his skin losing all the color it had in it, and as his hands start to shake uncontrollably.

She sat up straight as James' eyes met hers; he had tears in them; she'd never once seen him cry and the sight scared her. He turned and quickly walked out of the great hall, the headmaster walking quietly, slowly behind him.

Lily looked at Sirius and Peter; they looked just as bewildered as she felt.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I've noticed how many of you have pointed out that Petunia being nice is a sweet relief from every other Petunia; WELL, I recall a letter Lily sent to Sirius in deathly hallows speaking of a "horrible vase petunia sent us for Christmas" or something of the sort, yes, she will eventually be bitter, BUT I'm almost 110% sure that it'll be the most unique way you'll ever see.**

**Draco-likes-fire & Midnightsnitch; you two are brilliant. You inspire me.**

**.**

Lily stood so suddenly she almost toppled over the bench, Luckily Sirius caught her wrist across the table, stabling her.

"Maybe we should wait-"

She snatched her hand away, ignoring Sirius as he called after her.

She ran after Dumbledore and James as they turned the corner exiting the Great Hall: Her heart pounding against her ribcage, her fingers numb with worry, and everything moving in slow motion.

She burst through the doors and looked around; neither James nor the headmaster were anywhere in sight.

She sprinted up a random staircase until she was on the seventh floor; she looked around wildly and finally spotted Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor!" She yelled as she ran up to him. She stopped short, realizing she had no idea of what to say.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled after a brief moment of silence in which case Lily just stared up at the tall man, her mouth half open; "Good morning, Lily; How do you do?"

"Er…" she struggled over words and the Headmaster only smiled, "Ah, It happens to the best of us," He said, he turned to the Gargoyle they were standing in front of and said, "Hallows."

He then turned to Lily and smiled kindly as a staircase rose up from beneath the stone, "I suspect your concern is not for _my _health."

"Er…No sir," she said, a rather guilty look shadowing her lovely features.

"No matter; do come in," he said motioning for her to follow him up the staircase.

She stepped after him, her heart still pounding.

"I feel obligated to warn you," Dumbledore said, his back to Lily, "He may not be kind."

"I understand, sir." Lily said as they stepped off the staircase and into a small landing.

She didn't care if he yelled at her, spat, kicked and screamed. She just had to see him, she had to see James.

Professor Dumbledore opened the door to his office, letting Lily walk ahead of him.

She thanked him and walked inside his office, immediately looking around for James.

Her eyes fell on him; sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace, his head in his hands.

She walked to him and placed a delicate hand on the back of his bent neck.

He took her hand and pulled her in, hugging her tightly.

He never even looked up though he knew it was her the second she touched him.

She snaked her arms around him, his face buried in her neck.

Lily glanced around; Dumbledore appeared to be gone, so she whispered, "James."

As if reading her mind, he sat up. Given they were sharing a chair though; it only made them closer together.

"My dad's dead."

Lily gasped, "Oh, James."

She recalled all the times, even when she'd loathed James, which he had said he wanted to be just like him.

"My mum is in St. Mungo's from the shock."

Lily just looked at him; she could consol him, say a few words of comfort, but she knew it wouldn't do any good.

"I have to leave," he said, now staring into the flames.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked her face full of concern.

"Home; to be with my mum," he didn't look at her, "I don't think she'll live long without my dad…they haven't been apart since they were…" James looked at Lily now, his eyes red, his skin pale and clammy, "our age."

"Can I come with you?" she hadn't thought about it before saying it, she just knew that he needed her, and she didn't want him to leave.

He looked at her now, slightly confused, "I'm afraid not, Ms. Evans."

Lily turned to the direction of the voice; Professor Dumbledore was standing there, his hands behind his back as if he'd just been conjured out of thin air.

"Sir, please," Lily said standing up.

Dumbledore shook his head, "Unless your parents say it's okay, I'm afraid I can't let you go."

Her parents. Lily had completely forgotten about her parents.

"Sir…what if they do say yes?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Then I can't very well stop you, can I?"

Lily smiled: he could, she knew he could, even James (who was barely paying attention) knew he could.

"You are; however, welcome to accompany us to visit Mr. Potter's mother in the hospital."

Lily nodded, she wanted to go.

"Shall we then?" He asked now, pulling a small black pouch from within his midnight purple cloak.

He pulled, what looked like, a handful of silver ashes from inside it.

He threw them at the fire and it immediately turned green.

Lily watched curiously, she'd heard of the floo network, but never actually experienced it for herself.

James stepped in first and said, "St. Mungo's hospital." Immediately he spun on the spot and was sucked upward, vanishing.

Dumbledore nodded, "After you, my dear."

Lily took a deep breath and stepped in, "St. Mungo's hospi-"

She felt herself whirl around before spinning out of a fireplace onto a welcome mat in a small gray room.

James stood there impatiently, his face lined with worry; his eyes no longer red, but his skin still pale and sticky.

Within seconds Dumbledore whirled from the fire, landing much more gracefully than Lily had.

Together the three of them walked out of the little gray room and down the hall to a short blonde nurse who was waiting for them there.

"This way," she nodded then turned and started walking down the hallway.

As they rounded closer Lily could feel James tense up a little more with every passing door.

She slided her hand into his and held on with both hands.

He relaxed measurably, but not completely.

The nurse stopped walking on the spot and turned to them, "Try not to talk to loud or startle her in any way," She said quietly, "We aren't sure of the outcome if that's the case."

They nodded and she let them pass.

Four or five paces into the room and there was a single bed in the center. The room was mainly bare; besides a small picture frame on the table beside the bed. Lily recognized the woman, and James, there was also a man in the picture which Lily assumed to be Mr. Potter.

James stopped on the spot, staring at the woman lying on the bed.

She was still as if she were sleeping but as they got closer Lily realized her eyes were open and she was staring up at the ceiling, her mouth open a little.

She had a lovely face; her hair was dark red, not unlike Lily's. She shared some features with James; light-colored freckles sprinkled across her nose, high cheekbones set her jaw, and her eyes, though slightly glazed over, were clearly brown.

James dropped Lily's hand and walked closer to her. He whispered, "…Mum," his voice was strained, as if he had to stop himself from yelling it.

Lily looked around, Professor Dumbledore had disappeared again. She took a step back until she was against the wall to give them privacy without leaving the room completely.

Mrs. Potter immediately responded to her son's voice, slowly turning her head towards him until her eyes were on him.

She slowly reached her hand out to touch him, as if she thought he wasn't real.

James slowly sat in the chair beside her bed, taking her hand in both of him.

"Hi baby," His mother whispered smiling a little.

"How are you, mum?" He asked so quietly it sounded like a whimper.

"I'll be okay, sweetie. Don't you worry," She smiled timidly at him.

Lily felt as if she was interrupting something, but she couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away from them. She'd never seen James Potter be so gentle in all her years.

"You look so much like your father," his mother whispered, tears showing in her glazed eyes.

James leaned forward, pressing his lips together. "When can you come home?"

Mrs. Potter smiled, "Soon, I am sure."

"I'll stay with you," James told her.

She shook her head, "You have to go to school."

"Dumbledore's already arranged it, mum, I'm going to finish the year from home, and they'll send a tutor."

She just stared at him, a sad smile on her face, "And," James said now, looking around at Lily for the first time, "My friend is going to help if she can."

He held his hand out and Lily walked to it, sitting on the arm of his chair. She smiled at James' mother, "Hello Mrs. Potter."

Mrs. Potter smiled, "Please, call me Evangeline."

Lily smiled, "That's a beautiful name; I'm Lily."

Evangeline smiled and looked at James, then back at Lily before saying, "Lily; I've heard so much about you."

Lily's smile grew a little wider out of her control, Evangeline smiled, "You're right James," she glanced at her son, "She is beautiful."

Lily's hand on James' tightened momentarily; there was a light tap on the door. They all looked around to see the nurse from before walking into the room, "Visiting hours is over."

Lily looked back at James and his mother, "I'll give you two a moment," She stood, "It was wonderful to meet you Mrs.- Evangeline."

James' mother smiled, Lily couldn't help but notice that tears were now coming down her cheeks gracefully, "As it was you, dear."

Lily squeezed James' shoulder lightly before walking out into the hallway.

Lily looked around feeling slightly alone. She'd had no idea how big this hospital was and how many people were actually here.

It was rare that someone actually got sent here at Hogwarts, and she felt slightly uneasy for there to be this many serious cases around her.

"Even the magical world is full of disease," Dumbledore said, now standing beside her against the wall, "It seems relatively inescapable, doesn't it?"

Lily nodded slowly, "When I'd first found out I was a witch, I thought I was going to live forever…you know like there were magical means of never dying."

Dumbledore shuffled his feet and she cleared her throat, "It scared me…I don't want to outlive my family."

The headmaster looked down on her and smiled genuinely, "And that, Lily Evans, is what makes you an extraordinary witch." Dumbledore stood up straight, "Excuse me for a moment, will you?"

Lily nodded and watched Dumbledore knock softly on Evangeline's door and walk inside.

A moment later James came out, his eyes connected with Lily's, and they stared at each other for a minute.

Unsure of what to say Lily stood up straight, she didn't even have time to react though before James captured her in his arms, his forehead on her shoulder.

He was shaking again, hard, violent shutters; Lily struggled to keep her heartbeat even as she hugged him, rubbed his back, did anything to console him.

This was different; before she knew there was nothing she could say, so she kept quiet, whereas now she needed something to say to keep her own self from crumbling. She had to be strong for him.

"The funeral's this weekend," he sniffed and rubbed his eyes so hard his glasses fell off.

Lily bent down and retrieved them for him. She handed them back to him as he asked, "Will you come with me? Please?"

Lily started to talk but he interrupted her, "I wouldn't normally ask, I just…I don't think I can do it alone. I was ten times stronger than I would've been tonight because you were here; Lily, I-"

She placed her hand gently over his mouth and looked him in the eyes, "I won't leave your side for a minute."

James relaxed beneath her touch and pulled her in for a hug, "I love you, Lily."

Her breathe caught in her throat as she hugged him back. She knew he meant in a caring, "thanks-for-being-there-for-me-when-I-needed-you", sort of way but it still made her heart pound hard against her ribs and her stomach turn.

"Don't mention it," She said quietly as she hugged him tighter to her.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Anoleflash pegged my little grammar mishap…see…what had happened was this: My computer likes to tell me that SLID is not a word (I use it a lot). So I was being faseeshus (facetious) and the…poophead I am and typed in SLIDED…just to piss off my computer (yes, really) and it didn't mark the word wrong….(idiot x 5) so NATURALLY I forgot about the word thus leaving it unchanged before uploading it to here. I'm sorry. Rofl, it won't happen again. (I'm throwing my computer off a cliff.)**

**UGHHHHHHHHHHH. My freakin dashes always get removed when I upload, so it looks like I'm not breaking to change the scene. For real? That's got to be confusing sometimes. HOW DO I FIX THAT?**

**(and also, this chapter is freakin long, so I didn't proofread it…sorry, but I DO have a life…if you find anything either A) ignore it and pretend it's not there or B) pretend it's not there and ignore it.)**

**.**

**.**

It was late when they finally got back to the Gryffindor common room and as Lily had suspected; Remus, Sirius, and Peter were waiting for them there.

Remus was the first to speak as they all stood up, "What happened?"

James and Lily, who previously had been holding tight to one another's hands, snatched them away. Lily hugged her arms tight to herself as James exhaled slowly and sat on the edge of the couch. He told them everything from his father's death to leaving Hogwarts to take care of his mother.

"Well come with you," Sirius said after a brief moment in which they all took in everything James had said, "Help you with your mum and all…You say all the time we don't owe you anything but you've been there for us more times than I can count, mate."

James shook his head smiling at his best friend, "You'd just get me into trouble, besides…" he looked at Lily, they stared at each other in silent understanding before he said, "Lily's already offered."

They sat there in silence for another moment before Lily, realizing how drained she now felt said, "I'm going to bed."

She stood and brushed James' shoulder lightly; he looked up into her eyes and took her gaze to mean, 'if you need me, you know where I am.'

She waved to the others and walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

"Well I'll be damned," She heard Sirius say, she stopped walking and listened, "You just chose your first girl over us."

She could see the tops of their heads over the balcony railing and say James turn to protest but Sirius cut him off, "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

He then put his hand on James' shoulder and said, "Just ask her out already, man. You don't honestly think she'll say no, do you?"

Lily smiled and walked into her room, closing the door behind her before she could hear anything else.

The lantern was on in her room and she appeared to be alone. She couldn't help but wonder where Mary was this late at night as she sat down at her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Dear daddy, mum, and Tuney; I hope you all are well. Mum and Dad: The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, would like to meet and talk with you. Don't fret, I'm in no trouble. We'll explain more in person.

"Tuney, I hope school is well and Vernon is still treating you right. See you soon! All my love, Lily."

.

The next morning, because Mary usually woke her up and never came back the night before, she overslept. Late for breakfast, she ran down to the Great Hall.

"Did you hear?" Jonathon McLaggen, a boy she'd broken up with a few months before and frankly did not enjoy the company of, said walking up to her.

She shook her head, "What?"

"Mary's been poisoned."

"What?" Lily stopped abruptly.

Jonathon turned around to face her, "We found her in a deserted stairwell. From the looks of her she'd been trying to make her way to the hospital wing and collapsed, fell down a flight of stairs.

Lily gasped, turned away from him, and ran to the hospital wing.

She burst through the doors to see several people surrounding a bed towards the back of the room.

She ran to them and pushed her way to the center to see her very still, very beat up looking, roommate.

"Who would do such a thing?" Lily asked quietly.

"Dunno," Cory Mason, a Ravenclaw in her year, said quietly from beside Mary.

"But I found this in her pocket," He handed Lily a folded up piece of parchment.

She opened it and read, "Next time, cheat off someone else, filthy mudblood."

Lily cleared her throat to keep herself from panicking and yelling out. Mary cheated off of everyone, most people never cared.

But she knew this handwriting; it was so familiar it made her dizzy.

Lily turned at once and left the hospital wing, her eyes still glued to the paper.

At once it hit her; she knew that sloppy, slanted handwriting anywhere.

.

Mary got out of the hospital Wednesday morning, Lily helped her to their room and into bed before dressing in her nicest robes and twisted two pieces in the front of her hair to the back of her head, pinning them there.

She walked slowly up to the seventh floor to meet Professor Dumbledore.

"Good morning, Lily," Dumbledore said kindly.

Lily smiled, "Morning Professor."

"Right this way," he said pulling the little black pouch from his cloak again.

Lily stepped into the first and said, "The Leaky Cauldron."

She emerged in the Leaky Cauldron so swiftly that she slid out on her back and knocked over a chair right next to where Petunia stood looking around. Petunia screamed and Lily roared with laughter as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Merlin's beard, Lily Bell, did you just come from that hearth?" Her mother asked bewildered.

Before Lily could say anything Dumbledore emerged behind her, graceful as ever.

"How do you do, Mr. and Mrs. Evans?" He said reaching out and shaking Lily's fathers' hand.

Mr. Evans was grinning at Dumbledore, obviously impressed.

"Wonderful and you…er…?"

"Albus Dumbledore," He nodded, "Please, call me Albus."

Lily laughed before she could stop herself. Dumbledore smiled and said, "Let's sit; they have wonderful brandy here."

After a meal and a few drinks Dumbledore smiled and began, "So we're here to discuss matters about your daughter leaving Hogwarts to help take care of a woman who has just lost her husband."

"But…what about her schooling?" Her mother asked, now concerned.

"I'll be traveling to them twice a week for private lessons and at the end of term they'll return to Hogwarts for their N.E.W.T's, Lily will come home for the summer of course, and hopefully return to Hogwarts at the start of their seventh, and final, year."

Her parents were listening intently; "Pardon me, Albus," Lily's father said, "But you said…'_they_'."

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, the woman and her son."

Her father's eyebrows raised, "Her son."

He looked at Lily and she couldn't help but laugh at his _reddikulus_ expression.

"Boys, flower?" Her father asked elongating his vowels.

"No, daddy," She said smiling.

"They are here, if you would like to meet them." Dumbledore said politely.

"They are?" Lily asked surprised.

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded and her mother chimed in, "Yes, I think we'd like to meet them."

"Very well," Dumbledore said standing. He walked through back doors that lead to the second floor.

A few moments later James and Evangeline; followed by a rather burly looking nurse appeared from behind the door.

Lily smiled when her eyes met James'.

"Hello," Evangeline said quietly, smiling kindly, "I'm Evangeline; this is my son, James."

They took their seats; James beside Lily, then Evangeline, and then the nurse.

"Potter?" Petunia popped up leaning forward, completely interested in the conversation now.

James looked at her and nodded, "Petunia, right? Good to see you again."

Then her father blurted, "Oi, so this is the boy you kis-"

Lily coughed, choking on her butter beer.

She didn't dare look at James but glared at Petunia, who smiled and winked, blowing a kiss to her sister.

"No daddy, that wasn't-"

"Yes, sir," James nodded, "That was me."

Lily aimed a kick at him under the table.

He cringed but smiled, "I'm not going to lie to your family, Lily."

"That's the same boy that Snape hates, daddy." Petunia said.

Lily rolled her eyes and her father said, "Why does he hate you, James?"

James cleared his throat; Lily smirked; _now_ he was going to lie.

"Multiple reasons, Sir."

"Such as?"

James cleared his throat again, "I was mean to him all the time when we were younger. But to be fair sir…it was I was jealous of him."

Lily laughed at the terrible lie, and her mother looked him over skeptically before asking, "What on earth do you have to be jealous of?"

James turned a little red before saying, "Lily."

It took a second for them to all realize what he was saying; He was jealous because Snape had Lily, and James wanted her.

Lily turned slightly pink for thinking he was lying, and the thought of James being jealous of Snape because he liked her.

Petunia banged her hand on the table and pointed at Lily, "I _told _you!"

They all jumped and Petunia answered her parents questioning looks, "She used to complain about this boy, called Potter, who wouldn't leave her alone and was mean to Snape. I _knew _it, I _knew _he liked you. And I _knew _it was him," she pointed at James one her last sentence.

Everyone, including Dumbledore, was looking at Lily; So she groaned, "Do we really have to talk about this? That is _not _why we are here."

Dumbledore chuckled, "I'm sure they're interested in knowing who their youngest daughter will be staying with."

"Well said, Albus." Lily's father said, "So, you like my daughter."

"We're just friends, daddy-"

"She's amazing, sir."

Lily looked at James, his face was completely serious.

"Pardon me," Evangeline said, "But I have to agree with my son; You see, my husband just…passed on and…my son, I fear, wouldn't have been nearly as strong as he was if it wasn't for your daughter being there with him."

Lily's mother was smiling, but her father still looked skeptical, "No boys." He murmured.

Lily and Petunia exchanged looks and stifled their giggles behind their hands.

They were getting older; Petunia had been with Vernon well over a year now, and her father just had to face the facts that one day; they were going to grow up.

"If you could give my husband and I a moment alone please," Lily's mother said politely, standing to her feet and walking outside with her husband.

Dumbledore nodded, "Certainly."

As soon as they were gone Lily sunk down in her chair.

Petunia laughed, "That went well."

Lily sat up again; she looked at James and punched him hard on the arm.

"Ouch," he yelled, "What was that for?"

"Are you trying to give my poor father a heart attack?"

"No, I was just being honest!" he argued rubbing his arm.

"Too honest," she said glaring at him.

Dumbledore chuckled; Evangeline was staring off into space, slightly hazy, and Petunia was grinning.

Lily's parents walked back inside and her mother said, "May we have a talk alone with my daughter and the headmaster, please?"

Evangeline nodded, her and James standing, "It was nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Evans."

Lily and James exchanged a concerned glance before he, his mother, and the nurse retreated back to the hallway.

Lily's father took a deep breath, "We agreed that…we trust you to handle yourself and be responsible without us, so…" he looked at Dumbledore, "She may go, _but,_" He looked at Lily again, "You have to write us _every day_, and if you get into trouble _one time_, you're coming home _immediately, _understood?"

Lily nodded and nearly jumped across the table to hug her parents.

An hour later Lily hugged her family goodbye and stepped into the fire. She landed in Dumbledore's office seconds later.

"Congratulations, Lily," Dumbledore said as he let her out of his office.

Lily smiled, "Thank you, sir."

Lily ran back to the common room; James, as she had suspected, was sitting on the couch alone, and appeared to be waiting for her.

He stood when she walked in, it took her a moment to catch her breath, but once she did she said, "They said yes."

"Yes," James repeated, then he grinned, "Yes!"

Lily laughed and ran to him, she threw her arms around his neck and he spun her around.

He sat her on her feet and they stepped apart.

Lily cleared her throat and picked up her bag which coincidentally was waiting for her on the couch too.

"We should…go catch our last class."

James cleared his throat, "Yea…uh, yea. Let's go."

Together they walked to potions and by dinner the entire school knew Lily Evans and James Potter were eloping, getting married, and moving to the country, or...something like that.

Lily rolled her eyes as she half listened to the stories as she passed.

James smiled and Sirius grinned when she joined them, "So…when are you planning on asking me to be your best man?" she said to James.

Lily laughed and swatted at him, "Shut up."

Lily saw Severus walking alone down a side corridor and figured she owed him the real story, so she ran after him.

"Sev," She called coming up behind him.

He turned, saw her, and his face hardened, "Lily."

She slowed down as she got closer to him, "What's got your wand in a knot?"

Severus shook his head, "Is it true?"

"Is…what? That I'm helping James take care of his mum? Yes; that's true."

"So…you're leaving school to go live with Potter? Are you mental?"

"What? No I am-"

"Why won't you just admit you fancy him?" He yelled, now turning red with anger.

Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Sev, you-"

"Don't go."

"What?"

"Don't…go; Lily, please, stay with me."

"This has _nothing _to do with you! Really, or _James _for that matter!"

"Oh, what a load of bullocks."

Lily opened her mouth to retort but Severus cut across her, "Me or him?"

"Excuse me?"

"Me or him: You have to choose because I'm _not _doing this anymore."

"You're joking right?" Lily asked, but when he didn't reply she gritted her teeth.

"You know _James _doesn't care who I'm with as long as I'm happy and still in his life."

Severus clenched his firsts, "That's rubbish!"

Lily rounded on him, losing all her sympathy, "_Just because _you _wouldn't say that kind of thing and mean it doesn't mean everyone else is the same way!"_

He tensed and she spat, "_Why do you go play with your chemistry set! See what other poisons you and your _Death Eater friends _can come up with."_

Severus' face changed' his eyes growing wide; Lily spoke quietly, but her voice was fierce and her eyes so fiery Severus had to take a step back, "Next time," She said, "especially when it's _my roommate _you attack," she pulled the folded up piece of parchment from her bag and shoved it in his hand, "Have someone else write the note."

She turned on her heels and walked away, leaving Severus Snape standing there, completely stunned.

.

"Nice," Sirius said bumping his shoulder with hers as she told the four Marauder's everything that night in the common room, "I'll use that on him one day."

Lily laughed and shook her head, "I don't even feel bad any longer, he _finally _stepped over the line too far." She shook her head, "I didn't _want _to believe it, but it's definitely true."

She sighed, "Severus Snape will be a Death Eater one day."

Remus sighed, "I'm sorry, Lily."

She shook her head and smiled, "Don't be, I've got all the trouble I can handle with you lot."

Which was true, but she loved them for it; She could no longer picture her life without the trouble of the four Marauder's surrounding her.

If anything she liked the trouble, and never knowing what kind things Remus would say next, what snarky, half-witted, sarcastic comments Sirius would make, what things Peter would say at all, and James'; she smiled thinking of him, James was a rare breed, not unlike herself, and she didn't even _want _to picture her life without him anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This one is poorly written because I just honestly, didn't feel like writing it today; I've got this kickass story I'm working on…I think you're going to love it but I'm working really hard on it so it may not be uploaded today. Any who, enjoy this. (:**

**.**

**.**

Ready?" Dumbledore asked as Lily and James grabbed him arms.

They were standing in Dumbledore's office: Floo couldn't reach James' house so they were apparating straight there.

They nodded, Dumbledore turned on the spot, and Lily gasped. Her lunges constricted, she felt as if she were being sucked through a straw ten times smaller than she.

Then a second later her feet hit firm ground and her lungs filled with air.

"Your trunks should already be there: I'm afraid I can't stay." Dumbledore said looking slightly uneasy, but then he smiled and said, "Remember your parents rules."

He turned on the spot and was gone.

Lily linked her arms around one of James', he had his hands in his pockets.

"So this is the famous Godric's Hollow," She smiled looking around.

It was a quaint little town, with a church, a graveyard, and intricate street lamps with high twirling firelights.

James smiled, "This is my home town."

He pointed to a yellow house at the end of the road, it had a black metal gate all the way around it, and white shutters; "That's my house."

Lily gasped, "James, it's adorable!"

She took his hand and ran to the front door laughing the whole way. James opened the door for her and she walked inside; It really was adorable.

The furniture fit Evangeline's persona perfectly and frankly fit Lily's as well.

"Hey," James said walking up to her, he pushed his glasses up his nose and said, "Thanks for doing this…really, it means a lot."

Lily smiled and closed the distance between them: hugging him she said, "Don't mention it."

She let go of him, "I'm just happy to be here with you."

He stared at her for a moment before hugging her again.

She hugged him back, truly just happy it was her that was there, and not someone else.

.

"James, wake up," Lily smiled, looking down over a sleeping James, his blanket tangled up around him, his mouth half open.

He groaned and pulled his pillow over his head.

"James, come on! Dumbledore will be here any second," she said walking out of his room and closing the door behind her.

They'd been there for three days now. Their days consisted of walking around Godric's Hollow, playing chess or reading aloud by the fire, most of the time though they were content talking and walking, or just sitting in silent company of each other.

Lily made breakfast, James made lunch, and together they would make dinner, which, to Lily, was great enjoyment. Not just to be spending time with James but he was very good at burning things and getting angry and throwing them out the kitchen window where several birds waited faithfully in the yard. It was rather amusing to Lily actually, she enjoyed showing him how to do it without burning it or completely setting things on fire.

On their second day there, James had taken her to the Graveyard and pointed out a few of his ancestors. She'd also seen a few Dumbledore's as well. She laughed at herself for actually having trouble seeing Dumbledore with grandparents, or parents even.

Speaking of Dumbledore; this morning was their first private lessons with the Professor.

A few minutes later James walked out from his room fully dressed apart from pulling his shirt over his head and making his glasses lopsided.

Lily laughed and straightened them for him. He smiled and rolled his eyes. There was a light knock on the door and Lily walked over to answer it.

"Good morning, Professor." She smiled.

"Good morning, Lily," He replied kindly.

She let him inside and he chuckled at James who was sitting at the breakfast table, a plate full of food in front of him but his eyes closed and head rested on his hands.

"Morning, James;" He said walking up to him.

James jumped, startled, he cleared his throat and stood up, "Morning, Professor."

"Let's start with my favorite subject, Transfiguration, shall we?"

.

"Well that was fun," James said as he fell onto his back on the couch and closed his eyes.

Lily smiled and rolled her eyes. She poured a cup of tea and took it into Evangeline's bedroom.

She seem to be asleep, her room dark and the shades closed.

But it was difficult to tell; she spent all of her time in her bed these days.

Death kills, no pun intended.

The morning she came home she cried so hard her voice went out.

James was strong in front of her but once she finally fell asleep, he crumbled.

Now she dropped down on the couch next to him, "How are you feeling?"

He sighed, "I just need some sleep."

Lily smiled, "Take a nap."

He closed his eyes, relaxing into the couch.

Lily watched him, feeling her pulse quicken in her throat. She stood quickly, but quietly, and walked to the bathroom. She closed and locked the door behind her. She sat on the edge of the tub her breathing irregular.

She hated herself for feeling this way. She wished she could make it stop but she knew with all her heart that wasn't going to happen. Somehow though, she felt strangely okay with it.

Her whole life, or at least six years of it, she'd thought Severus Snape was the good guy, while James Potter was the bad; but she'd been mistaken after all.

There had to be _some _good in Severus, she thought, It's not like you could really hide being evil. But she pushed that out of her brain because, same as she'd felt five days ago, she had no sympathy left for him.

"Lily?" she heard James call, "Where'd you go?"

She cleared her throat and walked out of the bathroom quickly wiping a hand under her eyes.

"I'm right here," she said walking around the corner and giving him a small smile.

He was sitting up on the couch looking around.

He looked at her and his face changed: he stood up and crossed the room to her quickly.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking down into her eyes.

She nodded, "I'm fine."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "You don't look fine."

She laughed, "Thanks."

He touched her cheek and color flooded her face.

He gazed down at her, her up at him. His hand felt hot against Lily's skin. Her heart was pounding, hands trembling.

She thought she might pass out; but then he kissed her. He pulled her in and she let him; his lips were soft and warm. She felt like flying. This kiss was the complete opposite from the last one they'd shared, though equally hypnotic.

This one was slow, and sweet, like they had all the same thoughts and feelings in that moment. In that moment, they understood each other. She could feel his heart through his shirt as she placed her hands on his chest.

Their hearts beating as one, both fast and hard, irregular; She knew nothing but the feel of his lips, his arms, his heart, and for him vice versa. She thought of nothing but James as he kissed her, and she kissed him back.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: this particular chapter covers a long period of time in a very short while; keep that in mind.**

REEDITED! I'm soooo sorry I left this for real crucial part out...but it's fixed now, enjoy. (:

* * *

><p>Lily exhaled slowly, "So, we need to talk."<p>

James sighed quietly, but he didn't look up. They were sitting close on the couch, he had her hand in both of his and he was playing with her fingers. Both her legs were over one of his and her shoulder was leaned against his.

"I knew this would come eventually," he said.

Lily swallowed and cleared her throat, "I want this…you know I do."

"Then why are you starting this?" he asked, still not looking up from her fingers.

Lily swallowed again, the feeling of his hands on hers was almost enough to distract her.

"Because…we made a promise, I made a promise, to my parents and to Dumbledore. If we end up together the first thing they'll do is send me home and make it to where we never see each other again."

He kept quiet, listening. He slid his fingers through hers and gripped on gently. The feeling made her slightly weak.

"How can I stop that from happened?" He said quietly. He voice was deep, strong, and low, almost raspy. Luckily she wasn't standing, because she was almost certain she would've crumbled.

"We just…" she took a deep breath, she'd thought this through days ago, "have to wait."

"How long?" He said, running his thumb up and down the back of her hand.

She blew out some air and took her hand away, trying to re-gather her thoughts, "Next term."

"That long?" He sounded down.

Lily laughed, "We go home for summer in three weeks, after that it's only a month and a half."

James gave her a dull look, "You're making me wait almost three months to finally have you?"

She laughed, "It's been two years, what's another couple months?"

"It's been _six _years," he corrected, "And do you know what could happen in two months?" She raised her eyebrows and he said, "What if you meet some other bloke? I finally got you, there's no way I'm losing you to some random-"

"Who said anything about losing me?" She raised an eyebrow, she leaned her forehead against his, "I promise you, you can have me as long as you want me…" she sat up straight, "as long as you wait until next term."

He sighed, "You swear I can have you at the _first _of next year?"

She nodded, completely sure. He exhaled, "Okay…I can live with that."

She grinned, "Good." She got up and started for the bathroom, to shower.

"Wait," James said, he jumped up and started over to her, "Can I have a kiss to hold me off until then?"

She raised an eyebrow as he closed the distance between them, his hands instantly finding her hips, and his lips automatically finding hers. Her hands were on his arms and they were kissing just like that. It was the most sensual kiss Lily had ever had and she nearly lost her balance if it wasn't for his tightly wound arms and her grip on them.

* * *

><p>"Lily," a quiet voice said. She shook her head, "Lily," it said again. She sighed and opened her eyes. Evangeline was standing over her bed. Lily sat up, alarmed, "Evangeline," she looked at the clock, "It's five in the morning, what are you doing up? Is everything okay?"<p>

Evangeline smiled and nodded, "Yes, yes, everything is absolutely fine."

"Okay…" Lily said slowly, she would've gladly rolled over and slept a few more hours but she had a feeling Evangeline wanted something, "What's up?"

"Come for a walk with me," she said.

Lily shook her head, "It's not even light out yet."

"But it's about to be," she said, "and I love to watch the sunrise, come on- come with me, get your robe on."

She left the room at that and Lily sighed, sliding out of bed and putting on her robe. She walked outside onto the from porch, Evangeline was already walking down the walkway to the street. Lily followed after her quickly.

She opened the gate for Evangeline, who walked through and waited on the other side. She took Lily's arm once there and looped it through hers. They walked in silence for a while until Evangeline said, "I'm not going to live forever."

Lily looked down at the ground, unsure of what to say, "In fact," Evangeline said, "I don't think I'll live much longer."

Lily shook her head, "Evangeline, you're talking crazy-"

"No Lily," she said gently, "I'm talking realistically. – I can feel it coming."

Lily closed her eyes as they walked, "so what do you want me to do?"

"Take care of my son," she said, "He loves you, I know he does. He'll need you more than you understand once I'm gone."

"How am I supposed to-"

"I'm not asking you to baby him, no, by all means don't do that. Just…be there for him."

Lily frowned, "I'm already here for him."

Evangeline shook her head, "But when this is over with…just promise me you'll still be there."

"Of course I will be-"

"Lily," she said sternly.

Lily stopped walking and looked at Evangeline, "I promise I'll be there for him until he doesn't need me anymore."

Evangeline smiled, reassured. Lily took her arm again and they walked in silence for a while. Lily's mind was swimming with so many different things; questions, answers, theories, grief.

She decided to voice the first one that rose to her lips, "What's it feel like, knowing you're about to die?"

Evangeline smiled, "It's peaceful. Almost like my husband is back here with me, right by my side, telling me everything is going to be just fine."

They were rounding the little church now, almost back to the house, "You're a wonderful person, Evangeline…you will truly be missed."

She smiled knowingly, "I trust you, Lily."

They sat on the front steps as the sun rose up into the sky. It was a beautiful little town.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks passed by quickly; James and Lily were excelling with Dumbledore's tutoring, Evangeline spent almost no time in her room alone. They would wake up to Pancakes, she'd even cook them dinner. James loved it, he felt reassured and that everything was going to be okay. Lily however, felt uneasy, like Evangeline's end was coming quicker than ever.<p>

Then it came time for their N.E.W.T's, Evangeline kissed them both on the foreheads and bid them goodbye as they took Dumbledore's arms and apparated right into his office. "Good luck," he said as they left his office.

Lily finished her test quickly and went to the common room, as she walked inside Remus, Peter, and Sirius jumped up, yelling terms of endearment loudly.

She laughed loudly and shook her head, "We're just here for the test, you gits."

"Oh," Sirius said, his face falling, Lily laughed loudly again, "You live with James over the summer, stop being a baby. And we'll be back here next year."

That brightened them up considerably. Once James finished his test he met them in the common room. They stayed until dinner, then they walked back up to Dumbledore's office and were apparated back to Godric's Hollow.

"Lily, there will be a portkey here for you in a week's time to send you home. Have a lovely summer." He smiled kindly before waving and disapparating.

The next day they woke up to breakfast again, Evangeline stayed with them the whole day and before she went to bed that night she had tears in her eyes.

She kissed her son on the cheek and Lily on the hand. She kissed James once more on the forehead, "I love you, son." She said to him.

"I love you too, mum," he said skeptically.

She hugged him tightly and walked into her bedroom.

"Weird," he said, watching her closed door. "Lily," he said loudly. She gasped, apparently she'd been holding her breathe.

"Sorry," she said, then laughed awkwardly, unable to come up with anything to say.

Later James bid her goodnight and retreated to his bedroom. She normally would've done the same but she lay on the couch, unable to sleep.

It was nearly four AM, she'd been staring at the sky outside the window by the couch all night, the room she was in was completely dark. Then she heard it, a glass hit the floor in Evangeline's room and shattered.

Lily jumped up, her senses coming to life. She ran into Evangeline's room. Her hand was propped up against the bedside table. There had been a full glass of water, that Lily had put there around midnight, her hand had hit it, and it fell to the floor.

Lily put two fingers on her wrist, no pulse. She put two fingers under her neck as well and there was still nothing. Evangeline Potter was dead.

"James," Lily said, her voice shot. She cleared her throat, "James!" She called, but it still wasn't very loud at all.

Her heart beat faster and her skin got cold as it hit her hard in the gut, "_James!" _She screeched. She heard him hit the floor scramble up and pull his door open.

"Lily?" He called out. She heard her bedroom door open, he was check to see if she was in there. And suddenly he was behind her. She felt his chest, and his heavy breathing.

He'd stopped frozen. "Call the hospital," he said. He voice was so quiet that she barely heard it, but she knew what he wanted. She ran from the room and picked up the phone that the hospital had place on the wall.

It didn't have any buttons, you just picked it up and St. Mungo's was on the other line. She told them quickly of the situation and what had happened and the next thing she knew, EMT's were bursting through the door.

Within twenty minutes they checked Evangeline, put her on a stretcher, cleaned up the glass and made the bed, then apparated out of there, back to the hospital. They were gone.

Lily walked quietly to the door of Evangeline's room, James stood in the exact same spot, staring at the bed where his mother had just been.

"James," she said quietly. He spun around and the next thing she knew they were on the ground, James' head buried into Lily's shoulder, her propped up on her elbows. He cried on her. He really cried. Violent, shuttering tears of anger and grief.

The room was still dark as the sun just barely started to rise out the window. Evangeline's favorite time of day.

Lily held James until he calmed enough to get up and move to the couch. She was going to get him a glass of water and a wet rag but he pulled her down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her tight, willing her to stay with him. She did. And she didn't move a muscle as she held him close.

* * *

><p>The funeral was the following Sunday. The day after Lily was set to go home. She stayed of course. Everyone came; Sirius, Remus, Peter, her Parents, Petunia, everyone. She smiled and waved at her parents. If it had been anyone else's funeral she would've sat with her family. But James needed her.<p>

She turned to look for him but didn't see him. "Have you see James?" She asked Sirius and the others.

They shook their heads, "We were going to ask you the same thing."

The she caught a glimpse of the front gate to his house opening and swinging shut by itself. Lily nodded, "I think I know where he is."

She started to walk towards there and they followed. She walked through the gate and up onto the porch. The porch swing was going on its own, so she assumed it was James. She reached her hand out and pulled off the cloak. He was sitting there, staring at his lap.

Sirius plopped down beside him and put his hand on his shoulder. "We're here for you, man."

Remus sat down on the other side of him his arms crossed over his chest, "Yea mate, don't hide from _us_."

Peter leaned against the railing, his hands in his pockets. Lily crouched down in front of James and put her hands on his knees to steady herself, "We'll always be here, James."

* * *

><p>"James," Lily smiled as she walked up to him.<p>

They were standing alone in an empty compartment as the train filled with more and more people.

"So," James said, grinning; Lily noticed his brown eyes were shinning more than usual.

"So?" Lily asked curiously, still smiling.

James picked up her hand and played with her fingers, "Do you remember that conversation we had at my house…" he grinned, "Back in May?"

Lily laughed quietly; Oh, she remembered it. She smiled, "Refresh my memory."

And once again, they were kissing.

"Finally!" the compartment door banged shut; Lily and James jumped apart.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter were standing behind them, all grinning.

Lily laughed loudly and hugged James, hiding her red face in his shirt.

"I was beginning to wonder if it was _ever _going to happen," Sirius said taking a seat by the window.

"What ever do you mean?" James asked, grinning as he took a seat and Lily sat next to him, by the window.

"Mm," Sirius said, "Don't play dumb." He motioned back and forth between James and Lily, "This has been going on since the end of fifth year. And James has been after you since second year. So, _thank you, Merlin._ For answering my pleads, and sparing me."

Lily rolled her eyes and James punched him. Remus laughed loudly, taking a seat beside Sirius.

"No, Seriously though," Sirius said, "I'm glad this is happening. You're so perfect together, it's gross."

* * *

><p>The fact that Lily Evans and James Potter were "<em>Finally<em>!" together was huge news to the school; though neither of them knew why.

And they didn't care. They were just happy together.

They had been made Head Boy and Girl as well, making the subject matter even bigger.

* * *

><p>"Ugh," Sirius said exasperated, "You two sicken me."<p>

Lily looked up from her homework; she was sitting on the couch next to James, he had his arms around her while she worked.

"Am I doing something wrong?" She asked, her brow creased from concentration.

Sirius shook his head, "No, this is just the furthest apart I've seen you since we got back."

Lily laughed; they'd been at school for almost a month now. The news of Lily and James finally died down. Though she still got countless dirty looks from Jonathon, Severus, and all the girls who fancied James. Which, Lily hated to admit, was a lot.

"Why don't you find a girl, Sirius?" Lily asked, "It's not like it would be very difficult for you. Half the school drools when you walk by."

He grinned, "They either love me tender or they hate my guts." He winked at her, "It's a thin line."

She rolled her eyes, "I hate your guts."

James laughed, "I love you tender, padfoot."

Sirius roared with laughter and throw the apple he had in his hand at James, it missed him and hit Lily on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" She picked it up and threw it at him, it he caught it and took a bite. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I'm too-"

"Busy being a rebel, we know." Remus said with a laugh.

Sirius shrugged, Lily closed her book and sat it on the table.

James picked up her hand and started playing with her fingers.

Lily smiled and closed her eyes, her head on his shoulder.

He did this often, played with her fingers. Spun her ring around her finger, kissed her knuckles. Lily loved every second of it. She truly felt happy for the first time since her first magic lesson ever.

* * *

><p>Evangeline's death seemed to have matured James overnight.<p>

His ego deflated almost completely. Instead of laughing and walking on while Lily helped the little first year girl to her feet after falling out in front of them, he actually bent down and helped her up.

Instead of lifting the Slytherin boy that was picking on a second year Gryffindor up magically by his feet and flinging him into the black lake, he just put his hand on his chest and told him to back off.

"That was nice of you," Lily smiled.

She slid her fingers into James' as they walked together towards History of Magic.

He had just helped a first year find the potions room.

James smiled at her as they walked into the classroom.

"Well, well, well; If it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Hogwarts themselves," said a familiar voice behind them.

Lily sat her books on the table and looked around, it appeared to be just the three of them in the classroom.

"Hello Severus," James said curtily, sitting his bag next to his chair.

"Oh, what? You're not going to try calling me a name and shoving me in the closet?"

Lily looked at Severus, he was pale, his eyes slightly sunken, dark circles under his eyes. He looked sick, evil. Lily pitied him.

James crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the table, "I hadn't planned on it."

Severus snarled, "Cut the act, Potter. I know you're not nearly as good as you would like people to think."

"I don't claim that," James said calmly.

Lily stared at Snape. He was acting strange. She'd never seen this side of him in all her years. She almost wondered if he was under a spell, sick or something. Drunk even.

"'Poor ole James,' they all say, 'Poor James, both of his loving parents, dead.'" James tensed; Lily put her hand on his arm and stepped in front of him.

"You're stepping over the line quickly now, Snape."

"Oooo…You called me by my last name…Is that supposed to frighten me?" He swayed where he stood, an evil smirk curling his lips.

"What's that matter with you?" Lily said quietly through her teeth.

Snape shrugged and opened his mouth to talk but Sirius and Remus walked into the room.

Sirius said loudly, "What's going on?"

Lily shook her head, not taking her eyes off Severus, "Nothing, I was just admiring the fact that I just stood up for James and he didn't defend himself by calling me a mudblood."

James took her hand and she looked at him, "I would _never _do that." He said his eyes bore into hers.

Lily smiled at him, kissed him on the mouth, and took a seat.

Severus slammed his chair into the table and pointedly walked across the room to take a new seat.

People started to pour into the classroom but Lily only looked at James. Her hand was on his chest and she could feel his heart pounding angrily in his chest, at the mention of his parents.

His father left everything to his mother, and his mother left everything to him; He told Lily that eventually he'd go back there, but for now it's just an empty house, at the end of the street, in Godric's Hollow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll probably be uploading tonight, because I've got some things I'll be doing for the next three days and I don't know if I'll be able to upload, plus, the next chapter is one of the exerpts from way back when I was bored in school one day and started writing my take on how Lily and James really ended up together. (I didn't start with Chapter one, I actually started with the death, then I wrote 'chapter 17', THEN I started from the beginning.) so anyway, forwarning I'm uploading either twice today or again in the early morning.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Don't freak out about Petunia still being nice even though she's married Vernon; don't worry…IT'S COMING.**

**Also, someone asked me why I never named Mr. and Mrs. Evans…I don't really know.**

**Sorry I didn't update all week; Life sucks sometimes...it really does.**

**&I didn't reread this to make sure everythings okay because I don't have time, sorry if its messy.**

* * *

><p>"I'll miss you," Lily frowned.<p>

She was standing in King's Cross with James waiting for her parents.

The snow was coming down at a steady rate. Traffic in all directions was basically stopped.

Lily shivered as a gust of wind nearly knocked her over. James slipped his coat off and draped it over her shoulders. She hugged him to keep him warm as well.

"I'll miss you too," He whispered into her hair.

"Lily," She heard someone call. Lily let go of James and looked around.

Petunia was walking up to them, Lily grinned, "Well hello, Mrs. Dursley."

Petunia laughed and hugged her sister. She stepped back and motioned between Lily and James, "Is this happening now?"

Lily grinned and looked backwards at James, he laughed, "Lily, your sister knows everything."

They laughed and Petunia beamed, "I knew I liked you."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Anyway," Petunia said, "Car's waiting, shall we?"

Lily smiled and nodded, she hugged James once more.

He kissed her forehead, which made her cheeks go warm.

She slipped off his coat and handed it back to him, "Take care of yourself. Don't get in any trouble, okay?"

James laughed, "I never get in trouble."

Lily rolled her eyes and turned to Petunia, who smiled leaning against the wall a short distance away.

"One more thing," She said walking up to them again, she looked at James, "If you hurt my sister, I _will _hurt you." She smiled, "Ask your good friend, Snape."

James grinned, "I will surely do that." He winked and they laughed.

"Let's go," Petunia said, "I've got to get to my own house sometime tonight."

Lily smiled and waved to James as she and Petunia walked to her car.

"I do, I really do." Lily said.

She was sitting at the dining room table, eating with her parents the next time, when she told her parents about James and her.

"How…long has this been going on?" Her father pressed.

She knew thought it had been longer but she really hadn't broken his rules.

"Beginning of this year." She smiled as her father nodded stiffly.

"Are you happy?" Her mother asked, her elbows on the table, she clasped her hands together and rested her chin on top of them.

Lily nodded smiling, "Never been better, mummy."

She nodded, "I can tell." She smiled, "Do you love him?"

Her father joked, "Jo!"

She looked at him, "What? I've never seen our daughter smiled so much and she smiles _all the time_; So what's that tell you?"

"That she's crushing on-"

"-oh, Charlie; He was a charming boy, and he was very honest with you from the start. Lily's got to grow up sometime. And I for one, am glad that it is with someone who cares so deeply for our Flower. Which is something I could tell of, right from the start. I knew it the moment I met him, it was only a matter of time; Beside, you said you respected him for his honesty yourself." She turned to Lily, not giving her husband a chance to fight back and smiled, "So, do you love him?"

* * *

><p>Later that night she was sitting in her living room talking the future with her parents, "I'd really love to be a healer. Like Dumbledore said, which is like a magical doctor."<p>

"That sounds wonderful, flower." Her mum smiled.

"Also…" She hesitated, "I want to join the Order of the Phoenix."

Her father starred at her, "Is that some kind of Cult?"

Lily laughed and shook her head, "Do you remember me telling you about you-know-who?"

Her father nodded, "That evil…lord fellow?"

Lily laughed and nodded, she quickly explained it to them; after she was done, her mother smiled.

"I'm so proud of you," She took Lily's hands in hers, "You are growing up to be such an inspiring, beautiful, wonderful young woman."

Lily smiled and hugged her mother. "I love you, mum." She looked at her father and grinned, "You too, Daddy."

* * *

><p>Lily tip-toed into professor Slughorn's office and placed the glass bowl on his desk. She looked around to make sure no one was there before mumbling, "Aguamenti."<p>

She watched it fill with water and carefully waved her wand over the surface. A single, white lily floated on the surface. Lily smiled at her handy-work . She pulled out a note card and wrote; "I will never forget your entrancing stories and I will sorely miss learning some of your best techniques.

The ones you're willing to share that is…It's been a pleasure sir. – _Lily Evans_."

She smiled and quickly left his room.

Lily watched from around the corner as professor Slughorn walked into his classroom.

Lily walked to the door and peek her head in. She grinned as he leaned down to peer into the bowl.

The lily sunk; right before it hit the bottom it transformed. A beautiful, bright-colored fish with a long white flowing tail that almost looked like it was wearing a dress.

"That…" Professor Slughorn said slowly, hypnotized by the little fish, "was beautiful magic."

He picked up the card and read it. He smiled, "Lily Evans; I should've known."

Lily smiled and walked to the courtyard, where she knew she'd find the Marauder's.

They were by the lake, under the same tree they're always at.

James was laying on his back, his hands behind his head. There was a dog, Sirius, sleeping by his feet.

Remus was resting his back against the tree, and Peter was throwing rocks in the water.

Lily sat down cross-legged above James, moving his head into her lap.

She smiled down at him, running her fingers through his hair.

He smiled up at her, "How'd it go?"

She nodded, "He was amazed."

James grinned, "I told you he would be."

Lily sighed heavily, they only had a week left of school and the thought made Lily sick.

"What am I going to do once we graduate?" she asked herself aloud.

James smiled, "I think you should come with me."

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Where are you going?"

"I don't really know," He said simply.

Lily laughed, "Hey," James said sitting up, "I have something for you."

Sirius, still in dog form, opened his eyes. Lily couldn't help but noticed this, and that all three of the other boys seemed to be paying attention now, though they hadn't really moved at all.

James stood up, "Let's go for a walk."

Lily stood and took his hand.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked as James lead her away from the group.

James smiled and nodded, "Right here," Lily looked in the direction he had nodded; the pumpkin patches.

Lily flashed back to the last time she'd been here; she recalled how it started to rain and she'd hugged James in the greenhouse to thank him for being kind to her.

That was the first time she'd noticed her pulse speed up at his touch.

Now she sat on the edge of the same hay stack and looked up at him.

He sat down beside her, "We only have a week left of school," he started, he cleared his throat and pushed his glassed up his nose. Lily grinned, "And I can't, nor do I want to, picture you not in my life."

Lily grinned a little more, she had in fact, been thinking the same thing the night before, unable to sleep in her bed.

"So," James said now, picking up her hand but keeping eye contact, "I want you to come with me; Where ever we go, I want you there; My life wouldn't be the same without you…It honestly wouldn't be as good. Lily," He pulled a ring out of his pocket and Lily's heart nearly stopped; couldn't be, she thought.

"This was my mother's," He said looking down at him, "She gave it to me before she died, I remember she said; 'Don't be stupid, give it to Lily.'" He laughed, "Can't disobey your mum, can you?" He grinned, then whispered, "I would've done it even if she hadn't told me to though." He cleared his throat again, "Anyway, Lily;" He cleared his throat once more and asked slowly, clear; "Will you take this ring, and promise that I get to keep you forever?"

Lily grinned, hugely; Unable to hide the pure happiness she felt from her face. She leaned forward and kissed him, "Yes, of course; Always."

He slipped the ring on her finger and grinned, "I'm going to marry you one day, you know?"

Lily grinned and nodded, "I know."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: RIP Jamey Rodemeyer.**

**I didn't reread this one either; sorry.**

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen," professor Dumbledore said, the tip of his wand touching his throat to magnify his voice. "I give you the graduating class of 1979."<p>

Lily grinned as she squeezed James' hand, grabbed her cap in the other and threw it up as the same time as everyone else. Lily watched up in awe as all the graduation caps; green with silver tassels, yellow with black, blue with bronze, and maroon with gold; all burst into brilliant fireworks in the sky.

There were cheers and yells from every bound of the Quidditch pitch. For graduation only the large stadium had been made visible to the immediate families of muggle-born's, so Lily's parents and Petunia were there.

Lily found her way to them as soon as they were dismissed, fireworks still going off overhead. She found them easily all staring up in awe. She grinned, her heart welling with affection at their pure enjoyment clear on their faces.

She ran up to them and was engulfed in bone-crunching hugs almost immediately.

"Guess what," Petunia whispered in her ear as they hugged.

"What?" Lily whispered back.

"I'm pregnant."

Lily gasped and leaned back to look at her face, then she hugged her again, "Oh, Tuney; That's wonderful!"

Tears filled up in Lily's eyes as more affection towards her family filled her heart.

"Congratulations, James;" Lily heard her mother say.

Lily turned to see her father clapping James on the back.

She smiled at him and he winked. Though he looked happy Lily noticed the slight line of red that brimmed his eyebrows. (His eyebrows always turned red when he was upset, it was the strangest thing; just along the hair.) Adorable, but strange.

She knew what was wrong though; the night before he'd confessed to her that that fact that his parents' weren't alive to see him graduate made it seem pointless to him. In which case, Lily told him her parents were excited for the _both _of them. She'd in fact gotten a letter the night before asking how he was doing, and how he had to come for dinner at least once after they graduate.

James looked at something over Lily's head and frowned. Lily turned to see Sirius a few feet off arguing with Regulus. Their voices grew louder by the word. Lily sighed and walked over to them. She put her hand on Sirius' arm and said, "We're leaving in ten minutes; go say your goodbyes to someone who you aren't going to fight with."

Sirius nodded stiffly and walked pasted, bumping Regulus' shoulder as he went.

He sighed and closed his eyes. Lily crossed her arms over her chest. "I know I shouldn't have come, but-"

"Who said that?" Lily asked him. He opened his eyes and stared at her, silent.

"I think it's wonderful that you're here." She didn't smile.

He blinked and she continued, "But I don't support your lifestyle, and neither does Sirius; your presents sets his teeth on edge. Can't say I blame him though."

He shook his head, "Don't you dare-"

"-Good_bye_, Regulus." She stood there waiting for him to leave.

"For the record," he said stepping up to her, "I don't support it either; But the only way out is _death_."

"Which completely defeats the purpose seeing as that is exactly what you're all trying so hard to escape from—there are worse things that can happen besides dying. I for one would _rather _die than have my sister hate me."

At that she turned and walked to her family, and the Marauder's.

"I'm going for a word with professor Dumbledore," Sirius said visibly in a better mood now, "Who's coming?"

Remus and Peter nodded; Lily noticed James slide his hand into hers and not say anything. So she didn't either.

"Will you come somewhere with me?" He asked quietly.

Lily smiled and followed after him as he led her to the edge of the Quidditch Pitch.

Lily noticed her family watching them, her mum hanging off her father's shoulder, their heads together; tears in their eyes.

"Lily," he grinned, took her hand and messed with the ring on her finger. It had been the one her father gave her but Lily replaced it with Evangeline's.

"Yes?" She laughed.

James grinned wider still, "Will you marry me?"

Lily laughed and nodded, the day he'd given her the ring she'd been nervous to the point of speechless. But now she was fine, better than fine. She'd never been so sure about an answer in her life.

She kissed him as she threw her arms around his neck. Fireworks erupting overhead as if in sync with Lily's heart.

"I love you," She said as James took her hand and started back to the crowd.

"I love you," He paused, grinned, looked back at her, and winked, "Lily Potter."

Lily grinned huge: she could get used to the sound of that.

That's when she noticed the person she was passing by. Though her expression didn't change. Nothing could sustain her happiness as a very wide-eyed Severus Snape turned blood red and turned on the spot; Disapparated.

"She said yes then?" Sirius grinned as they walked up to the Marauder's and her family.

Lily gasped, "You knew?"

Sirius grinned, "Darling, I've known since the first time you called James a foul, egotistical, _toe-rag_ and he didn't hex you."

They rolled with laughter and Lily rolled her eyes.

"No, but really," Sirius said straighten up, "We all knew. For weeks now really."

"Weeks?" Lily asked, her eyes wide as she looked at all their smiling faces.

James laughed catching her hand as she swat at him, "What can I say? I chickened a few times."

"Try six," Remus roared with laughter, everyone else joining in. Lily smiled at how unbelievably happy she was with all these people surrounding her. Everyone she loved in the same place. What could be better?

The was the rest of her life; And she was more than okay with that.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay, so a few people are confused; James did NOT propose to Lily in the pumpkin patch, he just…basically told her he was going to. The thought of people getting engaged in high school disgusts me. Sooo, I waited. Rofl, granted I didn't wait long; BUT whatever. Anyway enjoy.**

**Thanks Makeda Jade for the question. (:**

**One more thing; Lily had other friends besides the Marauder's and Mary, okay? Haha, I just don't ever mention them. Lacey McKinnon was a very good friend of hers.**

**Noooowwww….TIS THE TIME FOR SPEECHES…**

* * *

><p>"Lily," her father smiled, "You look beautiful."<p>

Lily looked at herself in the full length mirror. She was wearing a long white dress. It was long sleeved, lacey. There was a ribbon around her empire and a white lily in her hair. Her red hair was down and curly.

She wrapped her arm around her fathers and together they walked to their living room. Lily peeked out the front door window. She could see all the chairs, people watching Petunia walk down the Aisle accompanied by Sirius (best man and maid of honor) and then Mary accompanied by Remus, and last Peter walked with Lacey McKinnon.

She frowned, "I can't see James."

"Why would you want to see him?" her father said, "It's not like you're marrying him or anything."

Lily laughed and hugged him, "I love you daddy."

He took a deep breath and blinked a few times before hugging her back, "You'll always be my little girl."

Lily stood up straight on pointed at him, "Don't you dare cry."

He grinned and kissed her forehead, Lily wrapped her arms around his arm again. He opened the front door and together they walked out onto the front lawn. The sun was setting and the outside strand lights had just been turned on.

They made their way down the porch steps and to the center about to head down the aisle. Lily wasn't nervous, she was certain, sure, she'd never been better. Her eyes met James and she grinned; long walk for such a short row.

She and her father stopped in front of James, she kissed her father's cheek and stepped up to the alter next to James.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

"_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"_

"Lily," James said, "I met you nearly eight years ago on a train. I was boasting about how I just _had_ to be in Gryffindor, I already knew I would be. – I was right by the way." He grinned, Lily rolled her eyes, and the crowd laughed, "I knew from that moment that I had to have you, the very first time you looked at me like I was mad."

"Am," Lily muttered still grinning.

He laughed, "I remember how you called me a toe-rag more times than I can count. You wanted me too though, I know you did." Lily laughed loudly, making everyone else laugh, "I always lost my head around you; I try to show out and come off as a complete…toe-rag," Sirius snorted from behind James. "I tried so hard to get you, it had never occurred to me to just act normal, and stop showing out.

" You gave me a hug inside a greenhouse. You said thank you, I asked what for, and you said 'everything'. It wasn't until right then that I realized I just had to stop _trying _to impress you and just be there when my company was really needed.

"I remember when I got _extremely _jealous, because you had a boyfriend. _I was so close_, but I blew my chance for fear of torment from, " he glanced back and Sirius who was smirking, "a_ dog_. I hurt you and I hated myself for it, I decided I _never_ wanted to get your angry glare again. So I decided to accept it and hope that you'd come to your sense eventually." He winked.

"I remember when I fell in love, really in love, with you." He cleared his throat, "It was right after my dad died. We were standing in the hospital, outside my mum's room and you hugged me. Told me you'd never leave me.

"_That_ time was also when I realized that it doesn't make you weak to need someone. As soon as I realized that, I realized I love you, and as soon as I realized _that_ I lost my head again. Only this time it was in the best way possible. I couldn't be without you.

"Sirius said to me more than once, "If it wasn't for Lily you'd be _dead_ by now.' Maybe it's not that drastic…but I may as well be. Lily _Potter_, I never want to live or die a day without you."

Everyone clapped, Lily laughed and took a deep breath.

"James," She said, even saying his name made her smile, "I hated your guts the first time I met you. Every time I turned around someone was being hexed and the culprit was _always _you. Every time I walked up to Snape and he was red in the face he'd sputter on about 'that Potter and those Marauder's' I hated you; I really did." She laughed at the dull look he was giving her, "I remember you used to make your hair look wind-blown because you thought it was cool to look like you've just come from Quidditch practice." Lily rolled her eyes, Sirius and Remus roared with laughter behind them.

"You'd ask me out '_one date, Evans, just one' _every time I turned around. I _always _said no but the fact that you never gave up intrigued me. I'd admit to Mary that you were very cute, but your attitude just ruined the whole thing for me.

"_But_," Lily sighed smiling, "you were there for me once, when I _really _needed someone. I was forever grateful. I'd realized, like so many times before, that I had misjudged. I'd taken you as an arrogant _toe-rag_, jock-type that only cares about girls and his hair.

"Thanks to," She leaned sideways a little and grinned at Remus, "someone," she straightened up and smiled at James, "I realized that you really are a truly amazing person. So I let you in. Before I knew it, I knew everything about you. From the way you clear your throat when you're nervous, push your glasses up your nose when you're agitated or anxious. How you're a wonderful friend, and would do _anything _for them.

"I think what really got me though was how you just knew I needed you, that day in the pumpkin patch and the greenhouses. I remember wondering why you came back and why I so easily forgave you. I didn't really question it though; I liked having you around.

"And soon after that I loved having you around. Now, I can't _not _have you around." She sighed happily, "I don't ever want to be without you. I love you, James."

…"_I now pronounce you man and wife; you may kiss the bride."_

And they kissed as everyone rose to their feet and clapped.

* * *

><p>Petunia tapped her wine glass, everyone immediately quieting down. She stood to her feet and turned to Lily and James. She smiled, tears in her eyes; "Flower; You're my baby sister, it's so hard to picture you starting your own family. Growing up you were always so innocent, so sweet; Always thinking everyone was as kind-hearted as you were.<p>

"I remember when you came home from school for summer after your first year. Though I was jealous, and angry, I got over it quickly with you back. I made you tell me everything about it probably a week after you'd been home. You told me how much you loved it, how brilliant it all was, and about all the friends you made.

"Then," She grinned deviously, "You told me about this boy, James, '_Awful, loathsome, toe-rag' _you said. '_He's wretched, just plain mean.' _I remember I asked you if you had a crush on him, and you scolded me for an hour."

Everyone laughed and Petunia went on, "You never mentioned him much after that, until your fifth year. You came home and told me about dear old Snape-"

"-we don't speak that name here," Sirius said; he was being sarcastic.

Petunia laughed, "Fine by me."

Sirius pointed at her, "You…you don't like him either?"

"Oh, God no." Petunia said, "After what he did to _my _sister? I broke his toes."

Sirius laughed loudly and nodded to Lily, "I like your sister."

Lily grinned, "She's married."

Sirius snapped, "Damn. Oh well, anyway, I'm-"

"-too busy being a rebel." James said with a grin, "We know, man."

Sirius roared with laughter and Petunia continued, "_Anyway_, At the train station I just so happened to walk in on my baby sister and some…_boy_ Snogging _goodbye's_ behind a pillar."

Everybody snickered as Lily turned beat read and put her hand over her face, "It was the James boy she hated so strongly years before." She lifted up her hands, wine glass in her left, "Was I right about her liking him?" She grinned, "I most certainly was. I was _also _right about him liking her, very much so, back; because now," She smiled dropping her boastful tone, "they're married; And I couldn't be happier for them. I've never seen two people who go so well together. And I wish you the best." Petunia leaned down and kissed her sisters cheek.

Sirius and Remus jumped up, yelling, Sirius had two bottles of champagne in his hands, one arm draped around Remus' shoulders; He wore a big grin on his face.

"James I've been your best mate since," he grinned looked around, "Eight years ago on a train." Everyone laughed and Sirius nodded, "No, I was really there. And I've said this before, I'll say it again: I knew they were going to end up together eventually the moment Lily insulted James, and he _didn't_ hex her.

"One time, knowing full good and well he fancied her, I made the comment that I thought that Lily Evan's girl was cute and I had every intention of going after her." Sirius laughed, "I was only joking of course, I just wanted a rise out of the old man." James was laughing, he had his hands over his eyes obviously know what was coming next, Lily had one eyebrow raised listening intently. "He turned me yellow while I was asleep. It took me all morning to figure out why people were staring at me funny."

Everyone laugh, the Marauder's especially roaring over the memory.

"Lily, Lovely Lily," He said now, "It's going to be awesome calling you my little sister from now on." He winked, Lily's heart warmed a little bit at the open notion that James and Sirius thought of each other as brothers.

"And James, you couldn't have picked a better girl if you'd conjured her up yourself." Sirius smiled now, "You have my blessing."

"Cheers to that," Remus said holding up his glass. He stood up and looked at Lily and James, "You two have been inseparable for two years now; At first I felt like it was going to suck having a damsel in distress tagging along everywhere we go but Lily you're, by far, stronger than we are most of the time. And James, you're a great friend. You've been there for me when I've felt like it was the last thing I deserved. You're the two most kind-hearted, caring, genuinely good people I know. Congratulations, really."

Everyone clapped again and this time Lily's parents stood up, "I have to say," Lily's father said, "At first I didn't support this at all. I thought; they were just living under the same roof taking care of his sick mother. This seems so wrong. But James came and stayed with us many time the summer after Evangeline passed.

"And I must admit, you changed my mind." He looked around, "I learned so much about him. I respected him from the beginning for being honest with me, but I thought he was like every other teenage boy; pining after one of my daughters for their exceptional beauty. But I learned that he truly cared deeply for my daughter.

When he sat me down and asked for her hand in marriage before their graduation, my first instinct, which normally would have been 'No'." he turned to Petunia, "No offense Vernon." She laughed, Vernon wasn't there, he stayed home as Petunia usually had him do when matters involved her younger, magical, sister. "But despite that I thought over it for a moment and I said to him, 'There's no one I'd trust more with my delicate Flower.'"

Lily had tears in her eyes, one hand was on her cheek the other holding James'.

"Lily darling," her mother said, tears in her eyes as well, "you look absolutely radiant today. No matter what, you'll _always _be our little girl, and we'll _always _love you with all our hearts. You have our blessings, one-hundred percent."

Lily smiled and James squeezed her hand comfortingly.

Dumbledore stood up now and smiled kindly at them, "I feel utterly privileged to have been invited to this beautiful ceremony today. I've watched the two of you grow up together. You are complete opposites; Lily is the top of her class, exceeds in all things magic. And James' was always the trouble-maker."

Dumbledore chuckled, "No matter, you ended up meeting somewhere in the middle. Two extraordinary people through-and-through. You two will do great things. And all I can say now is Welcome to the rest of your lives as one."

Everyone clapped, Lily grinned and looked around at everyone there, her old classmates and friends, her family; truly everyone. Even Severus; she'd seen him lurking across the street earlier. He didn't know she saw though, so she figured he was around there somewhere. Must be weird being back there after so long, she thought. But whatever; once again, nothing could contain her happiness.

She was looking forward to 'the rest of their lives as one.'


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: -CREDIT GOES TO JO ROWLING-**

**Makeda Jade; your reviews are absolutely adorable. :D I love them.**

**And emzie1326; oh. I'm not even close to done.**

**Well, okay. I'm close, but I think you'll be pretty satisfied. (:**

**TO EVERYONE; YOU WILL KNOOOWWWWWW WHEN ITS OVER, I PROMISE. THERE WILL BE NO DOUBTS. (ahem, there will most definitely, positively, without a doubt, no questions asked; be a 'The End.)**

**Shimmeringbubbles and probably everyone else, is wondering why Petunia's still nice; I have a PLAN. Just stick with me and you'll see how it goes.**

**See, my older sister (plus my brother, but he doesn't count in this story, rofl) is the ONLY person I trust. So when I think about Petunia and Lily, It makes me sad to think their relationship crumbled so early on, so I'm making it as late as possible.**

**You'll see; also, kind of like She'll be mean eventually, but (years later when Harry's seventeen "you didn't only lose a mother, I lost a sister. I know what it's like out there and I hope everything's okay.") eventually, she forgives her late sister when she realizes how inevitable the situation was.**

* * *

><p>The front door banged open making Lily jump and drop the tea kettle she had been holding. It shattered on the floor in front of her.<p>

"Bullocks," she muttered and waved her wand; it instantly repaired and sat itself on the counter.

She could hear James and Sirius laughing and talking loudly as they walked through the house. There was another bang and Lily knew James' had just run into something. He was awfully clumsy sometimes. This made her smile.

"What on earth is all the racket?" Lily asked bewildered as she walked into her living room.

The four of them; Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus all lived under the same roof. Which, although occasionally a pain was enjoyable for the most part. Remus couldn't get a job on account of being a werewolf, and Sirius…well, Sirius was Sirius. Otherwise meaning utterly _unserious_.

James had gold, and could support all of them, though Lily was training to be a Healer. And Peter lived alone in London, but he came to visit often.

"Oh, Lily." James said walking up to her and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh, Lily." Sirius mocked and went to place one there too but before he could he was shot to the ground, roaring with laughter. James had shot a hex at him.

Lily rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch, "So tell me, what's got you so giddy?"

"Awe, Lily, it's was _awesome_!" Sirius said excitedly. Lily narrowed her eyes, when Sirius started a story with that it always ended with her heart beating slightly faster and James sinking further and further down into his seat.

"Awe, dude, you're going to get me in trouble." James said plopping down into the chair across from Lily.

Sirius laughed, "No, it really was awesome."

Lily laughed, "Would you just tell me already?"

"Okay, okay- we were riding the motorbike around London and these muggle cops started chasing us."

"-oh, Merlin."

"-and we were _flying_, not…literally flying, and we got dead ended in an alley and they were about to arrest us for, "he mocked a gruff-sounding old man's voice, "Not wearing helmets, speeding, and not stopping for the police."

He went back to his normal, excited voice, "They yelled at us to get off the bike, and we did of course. He started rambling on about how unsafe we were being and James here tried to explain to them that we would have _love _to stop for a chat, only Death Eater's were trailing us-"

"-Death Eaters? Again?" Lily said her expression bewildered, "It's getting ridiculous, can't any of them take no for an answer?"

They'd been trailing the three of the for _months_. Apparently you-know-who wanted them in his army, having heard for a 'reliable source' that they were exceedingly well in magic.

"-Yes, again, and. Well, no. They can't." Sirius shook his head quickly, "Anyway…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Names?" said Sirius. "?Er – well, let's see. There's Wilberforce… Bathsheba… Elvendork…"<em>

"_And what's nice about that one is, you can use it for a boy or a girl," said James._

'_Oh, OUR names, did you mean?' asked Sirius, as Anderson, the old cop, spluttered with rage. "You should've said! This here is James Potter, and I'm Sirius Black!"_

"_Things' be seriously black for you in a minute, you cheeky little –"_

_But neither James nor Sirius was paying attention. They were suddenly as alert as gundogs, staring past Fisher(the intern) and Anderson, over the roof of the police car, at the dark mouth of the alley. Then, with identical fluid movements, they reached into their back pockets._

_For the space of a heartbeat both policemen imagined guns gleaming at them, but a second later they saw that the motorcyclists had drawn nothing more than -_

"_Drumsticks?" jeered Anderson. "Right pair of jokers, aren't you? Right, we're arresting you on a charge of –"_

_But Anderson never got to name the charge. James and Sirius had shouted something incomprehensible, and the beams from the headlights had moved._

_The policemen wheeled around, then staggered backwards. Three men were flying up the alley on broomsticks – and at the same moment, the police car was rearing up on its back wheels._

_Fisher's knees buckled; he sat down hard; Anderson tripped over Fisher's legs and fell on top of him, as FLUMP – BANG – CRUNCH – they heard the men on brooms slam into the upended car and fall, apparently insensible, to the ground, while broken bits of broomstick clattered down around them._

_The motorbike had roared into life again. His mouth hanging open, Fisher mustered the strength to look back at the two teenagers._

"_Thanks very much!" called Sirius over the throb of the engine. "We owe you one!"_

"_Yeah, nice meeting you!" said James. "And don't forget: Elvendork! It's unisex!"_

_There was an earth-shattering crash, and Fisher and Anderson threw their arms around each other in fright; their car had just fallen back to the ground. Now it was the motorcycle's turn to rear. Before the policemen's disbelieving eyes, it took off into the air: James and Sirius zoomed away into the night sky, their tail light twinkling behind them like a vanishing ruby._

* * *

><p>Lily laughed, solely amused at the story, "Dumbledore's going to be ticked you did modify their memories."<p>

"Eh, it's a life lesson." Said Sirius, "Besides, Dumbledore finds our sense of humor's hilarious. We had him doubled over at the Order meeting yesterday when we pranked Moony."

"_-tried _to prank moony,"James corrected.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey moon, hand me a cup out of that cupboard, will you?" Sirius said as he looked down at the new deaths added to the Daily Prophet. He was standing over James who was seated in the chair at the kitchen table.<em>

_Sirius tapped James' shoulder and they both looked up watching Remus walk to the cupboard. Lily noticed that James had stopped talking and looked up at him. She followed his gaze and sighed, looking back down at the prophet, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She cooed._

_Remus stopped and turned, James and Sirius both looked away quickly. "Oh, you gits."_

"_Awe, Lily, come on! You're my _wife _you're supposed to be on my side!"_

_Lily flipped a page in the prophet, not looking up, "Saving you from yourself, dear."_

_Just then Frank Longbottom walked up behind Remus to get something from the cupboard, opened the door and was blasted with thick blue ever-stay powder that smelled of gun smoke and cotton candy._

_Remus moved out of the way quickly running into the table. James and Sirius roared with laughter, Remus and Peter quickly joining in. Even Lily couldn't contain herself._

"_I couldn't have planned that better if I tried!" Exclaimed Sirius._

_That's when James' noticed Albus Dumbledore standing behind the kitchen counter; he was holding onto the ledge to keep himself up-right and was holding his stomach laughing._

_James hit Sirius and pointed at him; that was the first time any of them had ever seen the former Headmaster do anything more than chuckle. So the situation made them laugh more still._

* * *

><p>"When is the next order meeting anyway?" Lily asked now getting up and moving onto James' lap.<p>

"Tomorrow morning," Sirius said getting up and pacing around the room. "I've got to think of something better."

"Oh, no." James interrupted him, "It's my turn."

Sirius stopped and looked at him diligently, "Lily won't let you."

Lily snorted, "Don't use me as an excuse."

Over the past year since they graduated, Lily and James got married, and they all moved in together. Somewhere along the way James rekindled his love for pulling pranks on the most unexpected people. Though she invariably scolded him for doing so, she had to harbor that she adored this side of him.

He was not hexing innocent bystanders or bullying a person to tears. He was just pulling simple, clever, blithe whims. Even the victims find them amusing.

The front door opened and closed and a few seconds later Remus walked into the room.

"Hey moony, long walk in the moonlight treat you right?" James said.

Remus smacked him in the back on the head with the newspaper he had in his hand as he walked by.

Lily laughed, Remus dropped the paper on the coffee table in front of Sirius and sat down on the couch.

"Read it," Remus said simply.

Sirius picked it up skeptically took one look at the front cover and gasped rather girlishly, "_Reeter Skeeter _covered head-to-toe in lime green, how _treacherous_."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Hey man," Sirius looked at him and he said, "turn the page."

Sirius did as he was told and his brow furrowed in concentration as he read.

"What is it, Sirius?" Lily asked sitting up a little straighter in James' lap.

Sirius slapped the paper down on the table. A large picture of his brother looked up at them. 'Regulus Black: MIA?'

Lily picked it up and scanned it, 'gone for three weeks' … 'no signs of leaving, no notes, no goodbyes, nothing'…

Lily swallowed as it finally occurred to her.

She'd been up late one night reading when there was a light tap on the window. She instantly recognized the sound as an owls' beak and got up to retrieve it.

The fact that someone was sending her a note in the middle of the night alarmed her slightly, but she took the parchment from its leg, tossed it a treat and let it go.

'_Tell him. Tell him everything.'_

That was all it said, she poured over it for hours trying to figure out who it was from and what exactly it meant.

It was only now that she realized it; Regulus had sent her the note. He wanted Sirius to know the truth. Lily took a deep breath, "Sirius…"

He looked at her, his face contemplating what to feel, so she said, "It's…time…you knew the truth…" she cleared her throat, "All of you."

"…Lily," James said, she stood up at once and walked to the bookshelf. She pulled the book she had been reading that night off the shelf and pulled the parchment from it. She then walked over to Sirius and sat down on the couch next to him.

She sat the parchment in front of him, he just looked at it. "Tell who, what?" He asked slowly.

Lily took a deep breath, "I had no idea at first, I got it a few weeks back and couldn't figure out who had sent it. But…it's just occurred to me; I know what it means."

Sirius arched an eyebrow, "What exactly does it mean?"

"In our sixth year…how I left for Christmas but none of you did? On the carriage rides back I somehow ended up sharing a carriage with Regulus. We argued the whole way, obviously, I took up for you in every way possible." He smiled as she said that, "he handed me a box and told me to give it to you and to never tell you if was from him.

"It was the pocket knife, Sirius." She leaned over and picked it up, the hand carved wooden exterior with a blade inside, off the coffee table,

"I was going to tell you but I figured you wouldn't accept it, and it was a sweet gesture, you know? Anyway, he sent me this note, Sirius, because…Well, I think he's dead; Voldemort probably killed him, and I think he knew he was going to die…so he wanted you to know somehow, i.e. through me, that he cared for you."

Lily nodded, "He loved you. He always referred to you as his brother. I think he looked up to you in a way. And…also…at graduation, when you were arguing; after you walked off he said he doesn't support the lifestyle he'd chosen either. But that the only way out is death.

"I made the comment that there are worse things than death, and that I would rather die than have my sister hate me." Lily took one more deep breathe, "This was his goodbye; telling you he loves you…and that he did care."

Everyone sat in silence for a moment taking in everything she'd just said.

Finally, after several minutes of silence, Sirius blew out a deep sigh.

James nodded, conjured up a four glasses and fetched a bottle of mead from the kitchen. he pour them and lifted his glass, "To Regulus Black, an innocent man in hiding."

Everyone lifted their glasses and toasted him. Lily watched Sirius as he drank, he looked deep in thought. Lost inside his own brain. She could almost hear him trying to remember the last thing he ever said to his brother.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: If you haven't checked out 'Mischief' yet and you like this story… you should. (:**

**P.S., DON'T HATE ME FOR THE GAY JOKE, OKAY? IT HAD TO HAPPEN. And it's not that bad. :P**

**50 galleons says you can't guess what book I refer to throughout this whole chapter. ;) (WITHOUT looking it up.)**

**SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! This originally was two separate chapters but I figured since I kept you waiting for so long, I'd just pull it into one. (: Enjoy thissss';**

* * *

><p>"Why would he tell us to come here?" Peter squeaked.<p>

They'd gotten an owl from Dumbledore telling them to come to The Leaky Cauldron immediately. They quietness of the usually chatty pub/inn made Lily uneasy.

"He wouldn't," Sirius said pulling his wand out as they entered the back hallway. Room 307; that's where they were told to go.

"Then, why are we here?" Peter squeaked again.

"We can't bloody let it pass, can we Petey?" James said, though he kept his grip on Lily's elbow tight and his eyes alert.

He knew she could take care of herself, but he couldn't stop himself from being protective.

"Ouch, that was my foot, you prick." James said hitting Sirius.

"Really?" Sirius retorted, "I thought it was your _face-_"

"-you're pushing it-"

"-you're-"

"Oi!" Remus yelled, "Stop crying over spilt butter beer and focus!"

Sirius snorted loudly and pointed his wand at the lamp on the wall, "_Lumos maxima._"

The room lit up and instantly six wands were on them. James pulled Lily behind him and she leaned sideways around him.

"Sneak attack, very brave." Sirius muttered.

"Wands down," Someone behind a wretched looking skeletal mask said. He took a few steps forward as to separate himself from the others. His hands were behind his back, he seemed calm.

Sirius moved his wand to the figure but he got hit with a curse that made him fall on his back and thrash about. Lily screamed and dropped down to her knees beside him. She tried to support his head but he wouldn't stay still.

The head Death Eater tensed visually to Lily, but no one else seemed to notice. Then he yelled, "_wands down—all of you!_"

James lowered his wand, as did the others. "What do you want?" He asked the figure.

"To…talk…of course."

"I'm not very comfortable talking to a mask-"

"And we're not saying anything until you remove this curse from Sirius!" Lily added.

The Ring Leader snapped and the Death Eater waved his wand, Sirius instantly relaxed. Though he was sweating and his nose was bleeding. He opened his eyes slowly.

It was silent for a moment, Lily couldn't quite tell but she was almost certain the head Death Eater was watching Sirius.

"The mask," James said through his teeth.

The Death Eater just touched his face and it turned to smoke, revealing Regulus Black. Lily gasped and James raised his wand again, "_you_!"

Lily stood up, helping Sirius to his feet. He leaned on her for support. Regulus didn't look any of them in the eyes, almost as if he didn't want to say what he was being forced it.

"The Dark Lord is recruiting you. He thinks your power is eminent and you will do great things under him."

James snorted, "You hear that Padfoot? The Dark Lord thinks we'll do great things _under him_."

Sirius, who was still leaning on Lily, blood flowing freely from his nose. "Bloody queer." He shook his head, "What has the world come to, Prongsie? First Grind-the-wall, now Moldy. Mm, they just want-"

"_Enough_!" a Death Eater said loudly. He stepped forward, touching his mask, and revealing Lucius Malfoy.

"I don't think it is enough, actually, I just can't seem to get sick of it." James said, "How about you, Moony? Wormtail?"

Though Peter retreated, Remus raised an eyebrow, not taking his eyes off Lucius. "Yea, Tastes so sweet, Prongs."

"You know, I think I might just have another slic-"

"Your _smart mouth_," Lucius said taking a step forward, "Is going to get you killed."

James' face grew dark, he spoke slow and low, "You hair wants cutting."

Lucius snarled and fired a shot, James dodged it. Lily gasped and fired a hex that hit Lucius square in between the legs.

He keeled over, turning green. Remus laughed loudly. A jet of green light flew right by Lily's head, missing by centimeters. Three wands (James, Sirius, and Remus) all fired at the guy who shot it with so much force he was blasted through the wall.

Several curses blew around them, one hit James on the hand, another made a gash on Lily's cheek, and another hit Sirius on the forehead.

Lily grabbed onto James, put Sirius' steadily weakening hand on her shoulder, and grabbed Remus who already had hold of Peter. She turned on the spot, being sucked into darkness as the whole place came down.

* * *

><p>The crashed in a pile on the carpet in their flat. James was the first to jump up. He gently, but quickly, helped Lily up. He examined the gash on her cheek, his eyes full of torment.<p>

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

Lily smiled, "James, I'm fine." She took his hand and cradled it. It was oddly distorted looking.

"I think your thumb and middle finger and dislocated. Go wash it off so I can reset it."

He cringed but did as he was told. Sirius groaned loudly, sitting up, "What the hell happened to me out there? I've never fought so horrible in my life."

"It was the cerebrale se tordre," Lily said, kneeling down and pushing him back to lying down.

"The what?" All of them asked in unison.

Lily laughed, "The curse he shot at you. It's called the cerebrale se tordre. It's supposed to weaken your opponent by causing them to writh. Basically like a seizure. You bang your head on the floor so hard it causes one of three things:"

"Self-stupefy, knocked-out, or death?" Sirius asked casually.

Lily nodded, "Any way it goes, you're confunding yourself, giving yourself a concussion. I recognized the word from something Severus used to play with." She rolled her eyes, "That's why I held your head."

"Thanks, Flower," he said curtly, "Good lookin' out, Mrs. Prongs."

Lily smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Can I explain it in depth?"

Lily laughed, knowing he just wanted to hear her laugh.

'_Lily laughed loudly as James and Sirius waltz around their living room, singing some old Scottish folk song about finally finding a lost love after 'many trouble years a-searching.'_

_They dropped down on either side of her; "You have the best laugh, you know?" Sirius said, "Oi, Prongs, Mrs. Prongs has the best laugh, you know?"_

_James grinned, grabbing Lily's chin and making her look at him, "No Paddy; You've got it wrong; She's just plain the best thing there ever was."_

_Lily grinned and he kissing her before releasing her chin._

"_But yes, Padfoot," he said business-like, "I do know she has the best laugh. In fact, I _thrive _off of said laugh. You should do the same, we could use more Lily laughter around here."_

"_It makes everything better, I bet." Sirius noted, he put his hand on James shoulder as if consoling him, "Your tooth fell out? I can fix it; Make Lily laugh!"_

_They stood and James, in turn, put his hand on Sirius' other shoulder, "You got hexed for hitting on James Potter's wife?" He said to Sirius, "I can fix it, _make Lily laugh!"

"_Your flowers' are dying?" Sirius asked, his mouth open in shock, "Sure sucks for you."_

_Then he and James said together, "Make Lily laugh!"'_

"I'd love to hear it," Lily smiled down at him.

"Well my nose feels like someone shoved broken glass up it. This," He gestured to the gash on his forehead, "feels like I got slashed by a raving hippogriff. My stomach feels like I just had one of James' gruesome ten hour Quidditch practices-"

"-they were never ten hours!" James yelled from in the kitchen.

Lily laughed as Sirius ignored him, continuing, He lifted up his shirt to reveal a quite large bruise that went over his ribs and down his side. It was steadily turning purple. Lily assumed he had some cracked ribs as well, "This here feels like a giant treaded on it."

Lily laughed and put her hand on his shoulder. She stood up and walked into the kitchen, James and Remus were arguing over how to suture James' hand. Remus grabbed it and James yelped, falling to his knees in pain.

"I've got it," Lily said taking James' hand gently into hers.

"Here," she said, handing Remus the blue bottle off the shelf. "Go put this on Sirius' injuries, and then yours if you have any. Peter as well."

Remus nodded, "Dittany." Lily nodded smiling.

"Okay," She said to James, "This is going to hurt."

"Couldn't be worse than what Remus-" he yelled out in pain as Lily reset the bones in his hand. She wrapped up his hand carefully and looked up at him, "There." It had only taken two minutes in whole.

He breathed and kissed her forehead, "Thank you, now let me-"

"Wait," Lily said, she grabbed the bandage off the counter and walking into the living room, Sirius was all cleaned up except for the bruises on his ribs.

Lily wrapped the bandage around him carefully. Once she was done she fell back onto the couch, exhausted.

James sat beside her, the bottle of Dittany in his hand. He pulled the stopper out and touched it to her cheek. Lily felt her skin tighten there and laugh quietly. She'd forgotten all about _her _wounds in taking care of everyone else.

James touched a wet rag to her face, wiping off the dried blood. Lily smiled at him. She breathed normally for the first time since the entered the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

><p>"Hey beautiful," James said quietly as Lily crawled into bed with him.<p>

"Hi," She smiled, "How's your hand?" She asked, examining it.

James grinned, "So healer training's going well then?"

Lily rolled her eyes but smiled.

"How's Padfoot?" James asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"He's still in pain, but better." Lily moved closer to him.

"I was so scared, James." She whispered, "I thought we were going to die back there."

"You shouldn't be scared of dying," he whispered back.

"I'm not scared of dying…I'm scared of losing one of you."

He hugged her close, his chin on top of her head. He whispered to her, "I saw Sirius fall and it scared me, but I knew he'd make it…but when I saw that killing curse almost hit you, I lost it."

He shook his head, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Lily closed her eyes and kissed him. He kissed her back and it was passionate and sweet. The warmth of his hands finding bare skin underneath her shirt made her wrap her arms around his back and pull him as closer as she could get. Not once breaking their locked lips.

Lily screamed as an invisible rope tied around her and yanked her backwards onto an empty shop. She'd been walking down a lonely London street when it happened. She always took this street home after healer training. Normally she apparated but for reasons, not otherwise specified, she couldn't.

She thrashed about and yanked but the invisible ropes only pulled tighter, now turning into cold metal chains. She felt herself losing breathe, almost certain she was going to die now. She thought of James, Remus, Sirius, Petunia, her parents, Peter, Lacey, she even thought of Severus and Jonathon. Everyone she'd ever loved flew through her mind like pictures from a story book-

"Oi! Get those off her!" said a familiar male voice.

"She's turning purple,- oh Merlin, she's bleeding," said a slightly less recognizable female voice.

There was a noise that sounded like a slap and the female said, "Remove them, Lucius, now."

Suddenly she could breathe. Her arms fell limp, legs relaxed, and she laid there. Unmoving, she could feel blood coming from her neck and matting into her hair.

"Is she dead?" the female asked quietly.

"No- no, she can't be." Said the familiar male.

"Sure I can," Lily said opening her eyes and sitting up. She tried her hardest to mask the pain. Her every bone ached and creaked with every move she made. She knew she couldn't fight them, couldn't even try too. But she still found herself taunting anyway;

"What do you want?" She asked coldly, looking up into the pale faces of Severus Snape and Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy.

"You," Lucius grinned.

Lily gagged and Severus rolled his eyes, "The Dark Lord wishes to recruit you. He thinks-"

"-I'll do great things _underneath _him. I know, I know. And the _answer_…is still no."

Lily blinked as Snape stood there his hands behind his back, his face blank. "You look so professional, Sev."

She tilted her head as he cringed at the long lost nickname. "Lily-"

"The answer's no." she laid back, putting her hands behind her head, "So, you going to kill me or not?"

Lucius raised his wand, "No!" Severus stopped him, "You will not harm her anymore."

Lucius scowled, but lowered his wand.

"I'm not joining," Lily said, "So isn't your only choice to kill me?"

No one said anything, so Lily stood.

"If you're not going to kill me," she said, feeling the burn as she took a step backwards, "I think I'll be going."

Lily turned and walked to the door, her muscles crying out as she did so, but she refused to let it show.

"_You're not going anywhe_-" was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

* * *

><p>James. She thought of James. James and only James. She could've sworn she heard him calling her name. At first it seemed like he was yelling it, from a long distance away. But then it got softer, quiet. And then suddenly it sounded like he was whispering in her ear. Softly, desperately.<p>

He pleaded with her and she wanted so badly to reach out and touch him. But she couldn't find him, couldn't escape the darkness. Couldn't breathe without getting cold air on the back of her throat. She wanted to sit up, to move around, but she felt chained down.

To what, she wasn't sure. But whatever it was, was itchy and cold, but warm at the same time. She pictured James in her mind and willed herself to find him. Pleaded with her own eyes to open. Her legs to move. Her fingers to twitch, something, anything to let him know she was there, and she was okay.

The blackness whirled and swirled, as if she were falling down a hole. Lily watched as it mixed with white until suddenly everything was white. It burned her eyes. She blinked trying to get them not to burn. They watered so bad if you saw her she looked like she was crying.

Finally her eyes focused on the light above her head. The whiteness had been the fluorescents of St. Mungo's hospital. Lily wiggled a little, finally able to move, but scared for the pain that never came. She let out a quiet breathe. Thank Merlin for magical remedies.

Someone was holding onto her hand tightly, their palms warm. Lily looked down to see James in the chair beside her bed. He hand her hand in both of his, her palm to his lips. His eyes were closed, his glasses pushed up into his hair. He looked pale, tired.

Lily smiled at the sight of him. She looked around the room and saw that he was the only one here. So she reached over and put his glasses on his face the right way. His eyes popped open and he squeezed her hand, "Lily," he whispered sounding relieved.

She smiled, "Hi you," her voice croaked and cracked and she laughed wondering how long she'd been asleep.

He leaned up and kissed her softly before sitting on the very edge of his chair. He still held onto her hand but she laced her fingers through his.

"I love you," he said, his eyes hungrily boring into hers. As if he couldn't get enough of the color.

"I love you," she nodded quietly.

She reached over and ran her hand through his hair. Then she moved over on her bed and pat the empty space for him to lay with her. He moved next to her, pulling his arms around her.

She leaned her forehead against his, staring into his beautiful hazel eyes.

"I was so scared, Lily." He whispered. It was barely loud enough for her to hear. She knew it was hard for him to confess this. He always had to feel like the strong one. He found it weak to admit to your fears. But who better to confine them in than his beloved?

She put her free hand on his cheek, keeping silent.

"I thought I'd really lost you this time," she whispered desperately. "They called me Wednesday night and said someone had brought you here, said they would've give their name or show their face, but they said to call James Potter. Apparently they told them if you died so would they."

Lily closed her eyes, "It was Severus."

James tightened his grip on her slightly, "Can you…tell me what happened?"

Lily cleared her throat, something she hadn't done in quite some time, "Do you really want to know?"

James nodded slowly and Lily exhaled, keeping her eyes closed, "I was walking home from training. Normally, you know I apparate, but I apparated to training that morning and it made me nearly faint with nausea, so I just decided to walk. I doing just that when I got pulled into an empty shop." She shook her head, "It was Snape, Narcissa, and Lucius Malfoy."

Lily could feel James' balled fists behind her back. "James," she said quietly, putting her hands on his chest, "Please."

He relaxed slightly and sighed, "I guess I should thank the bloody git, shouldn't I?"

Lily shrugged, "I wouldn't have needed saving if he hadn't tried to recruit me again."

James smiled and ran his index finger down the length of her cheek.

"Promise me something." Lily said quietly.

"Anything," James said, just as quiet.

"Don't ever give up."

James narrowed his eyes at her, "I never do, but…what's this about?"

Lily closed her eyes again, as if ashamed, "I was ready to give up…I just let it happen. I walked, I didn't run."

James ran his fingers through his hair, soothing her, "I love you, Lily, you were so brave. Don't think you were. It was an unfair fight. It was three against one because they all knew you could take them."

Lily smiled a little, "But then I heard your voice. – I heard you calling me, screaming my name, pleading with me…you sounded so far off but I willed myself to find you. Find you and make it stop."

James kissed her, "It was when I first got you. I started freaking out…Sirius had to hold me down to stop be from attacking some poor kid that just happened to be wearing a black hood."

Lily laughed quietly, "I love you."

"And I love you," he kissed her forehead then.

There was a soft knock on the door before it creaked open. Lily looked up to see her parents walking in the room, "Oh, Lily, thank god!" They ran over and hugged her tightly, a very pregnant Petunia Dursley close behind them.

James slid off the bed, back into his chair, but held tight to her hand. And then everyone piled into the room. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Albus, Lacey, Mary, even Vernon Dursley was trailing behind, looking very out of place.

"Lily, we were all so worried!" Mary cried.

"Yea, we thought you were a goner," Remus said.

"How the hell would we survive without her?" Sirius asked Peter, his eyes wide. Which made Lily laugh. She'd never felt so much love in her entire life, she was almost bubbling over.

It was late when a nurse finally came in and told everyone visiting hours were over.

"We'll be back here first thing in the morning, okay? I promise." Her mother was saying. Lily smiled and kissed her hand, "I love you, mummy."

She smile and stroked her daughters head before leaving with her husband. Petunia hugged Lily, "Feel better, flower."

Lily smiled, "Are you going to have that baby anytime soon?"

Petunia laughed, "Yes. _Very _soon."

Lily grinned and waved as they left. She then turned to her Marauder's. "I'm not leaving," James said matter-of-factly.

Lily laughed, "Oh, I'm not letting you leave."

She hugged Sirius, Remus, and Peter and told them she'd seem them soon before James kissed her on the cheek and told her he'd be right back. She walked back to her room, a smile on her face.

The nurse who normally trained her, called Penny, was waiting for her in her room. She smiled at her, "How are you feeling?"

Lily thought about it for a moment, "Okay, actually."

She nodded, "That's really good."

"Hey, I have a question," Lily said, sitting down on her hospital bed, "Why…was I in so much pain from the ropes? Where they cursed or something?"

The nurse smiled sweetly, "No, you had some aches and pains because they tried to squeeze the life out of a girl who is-"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So, originally I had writing this chapter right after the meeting in the leaky cauldron, but I changed my mind. So. The first excerpt, when Sirius wakes up, it's just a random day, when he decided to sleep in. Haha, I was going to erase it but it's too precious. X) enjoy.**

**Oh, p.s.—Lola-Leex; yes. I made a few mistakes in writing this story and I didn't realize until after I was halfway through it; Mary being one of them. LACEY McKinnon being the other (her name is Marlene), but just ignore it. Pretend it's right. Rofl, pretend it's someone else if you really want.**

**ALSOOOO; I'm working on a story...that's going to come after this one is donnne. I think you'll like it, maybe possibly. ;) It's not James/Lily related, but some of the things I talk about in THAT story happen in THIS one and not the books. sooo, yea.**

* * *

><p>It was nearly lunch time when Sirius finally woke up. He walked into the kitchen wearing baggy sweat pants, no shirt, and scratching his head. He ran a hand through his messy hair before leaning his elbows on the counter and winking at Lily, "Thanks for last night."<p>

Lily smirked and wrinkled her nose, "I'd thank you back but it wasn't any good."

"Lily, no!" James yelled from in the living room. He stomped into the kitchen, "You can't start playing along with him! It's not fair, you're _my wife_, dammit!" He pointed his wand at Sirius, "I fought everybody else for her for seven years, I'm not afraid to fight you now."

It was silent for a moment until everyone, except James, started cracking up laughing. "Darling," Lily said putting her hands on his face, "I love you."

He grinned instantly and put his arms around her waist. They kissed and James aimed a hex at Sirius behind her back. Sirius was yanked backwards through the wall. Lily jumped and looked at the crash. "James!" She swat him as he roared with laughter.

Sirius stood up, brushing himself off. He waves his wand at the wall, it fixing itself. "I'll get you back for that." He said simply his mouth full of toast.

Lily laughed and turned to James, kissed him again, "It's cute when you act like a child."

He grinned, "What can I say? I'm a kid at heart." He winked and walked into the living room.

She walked back into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"There's been more death's," Albus said as he walked into the large kitchen holding a Daily Prophet. See, Albus <em>did <em>have a home outside of Hogwarts, he was just rarely in it. So he made it the order house for now.

"Who?" Remus asked sitting down at the table next to Lily. Lily was next to James, Sirius next to him, and all around the table sat other order members; Frank and Alice Longbottom across from them.

Albus cleared his throat, "First of all; Marlene and Lacey McKinnon were found dead in their home this morning, the dark mark had been placed."

Lily gasped her hand automatically covering her mouth. James slid his arm around her instantly.

"And also…" He glanced at Sirius, "Walburga Black passed last night."

Sirius looked around, everyone was staring at him, he snorted. "Should I…raise my glass?"

"You're not upset?" asked Alice.

Sirius pondered that for a while, James rolled his eyes, waiting.

Sirius laughed, "Nah. I ran away when I was sixteen." He shrugged, "I'm not upset. She was an awful woman." He laughed loudly, coming to the realization. He stood up and started dancing.

James laughed loudly but pulled him by the shirt to sit back down. "Dude."

Sirius snorted, "Sorry, prongs, it's the butter beer."

Albus chuckled and went on with the meeting. Lily held tight to James. She couldn't stop thinking about the McKinnon's. Lacey had been a bridesmaid at her wedding. They grew up together, the fact that she was gone was utterly unbelievable.

She cried that whole night. She just couldn't believe it. The though made her sick. But the next morning she decided she couldn't dwell on it…bigger things were happening.

* * *

><p>"I have an announcement to make," Lily smiled around the table as everyone quieted down.<p>

Albus walked into the room, looking deep in thought, and stopped at the head of the table. He smiled at Lily though still concentrating.

"_We_ have an announcement to make actually," she said smiling down at James. Lily took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."

There were gasps and squeals all around the table. Lily beamed, Sirius, Remus and Peter all clapped James on the back in congratulations. (Sirius though smacked him in the back of the head.) Dumbledore smiled, "Congratulations."

Then he grew serious, the intensity of his gaze was so strong Lily put her hand on James' shoulder to steady herself. Instinctively, she put her hand over her stomach.

"How long have you known?" He asked coming around the table.

"She found out when she was in the hospital," James said, "told me that night, and then Remus and Sirius yesterday."

"And now all of you," she said looking slightly guilty.

"Who else have you told?" Dumbledore asked in the same strong, concentrated voice.

"No one," Lily said quickly, "Just…everyone in this room, and the nurse that told me."

"When are you due?" Albus asked, his face emotionless.

"July 31st…why?" Lily asked slowly. Albus paced back and forth, deep in through, "Albus," Lily said.

When he ignored her a few times she stood up and yelled, "_Albus!_" he stopped and looked at her, "For Merlin's sake, _what_ is going on?" She asked, exasperated.

Albus walked toward the back hallway, "Follow me, Lily, James. Also, Frank and Alice, you as well."

They followed after him quickly.

Lily's stomach churned as he led them into a large room with two high-backed chairs, a long couch, and a large fireplace.

"There is a new teacher at Hogwarts-"

"We heard, I meant to ask you about that," James said, sitting on the couch next to Lily, Alice next to her, and then Frank. "I thought you didn't believe in Divination."

"I don't," Albus said.

"Then why did you hire her?" Frank questioned.

"She went into a trance…gave me a prophecy with her true inner voice." They sat in silence for a while until Lily blurted, "Well, what was it?"

"It was of a boy…to be born at the end of July. He'll have the power to vanquish the Dark Lord."

"That's wonderful, isn't it?" James asked uncertainly.

"It is until Voldemort finds out about it."

"Well…how do we stop him from finding out?" Frank asked.

"We can't." Albus said darkly.

Lily and Alice were sitting close, hanging onto each others' hands tightly.

"Hang on," James held up his hand, "Why can't we stop him finding out?"

"I guarantee you," Albus said slowly, "He already knows."

"How?" Frank chocked.

"Cybil's prophecy was…overheard."

"By who?" James asked.

"A Death Eater."

"Which one?" James asked, tensing up.

"That is not important," Albus said.

"Albus," Lily said quietly, chiming in. She had turned pale, she gripped onto Alice's hands with both of hers. "Albus…who was it?"

Albus sighed, "Severus Snape."

Lily closed her eyes, "I knew it." She whispered.

"But Cybil never said a name…it could be either one of you he chooses."

"What if he picks the wrong one?" Frank asked.

Albus shook his head, "The one he chooses will be the right now. If no one acts upon a Prophecy, it cannot come true."

"And then what?" James asked, putting his hands together, elbows on his knees, "After he chooses one of us, what then?"

"We hide you," Albus said quietly. James and Lily locked eyes. Neither of them looked away, neither of them blinked.

Lily felt a storm coming, but with James by her side, she knew she could do it.

* * *

><p>"When will he find out?" Lily asked, pacing around the living room in their flat. It had been two weeks since they found out about the Prophecy. Lily had been on edge ever since.<p>

"I don't know, love," James said, not looking up from the Daily Prophet.

She kept pacing around the room, cleaning at random as she went.

James sighed and set the paper aside, "Baby, come on. Worrying about it isn't going to make anything better."

He opened his arms wide for her and she collapsed in his lap.

"I know but that doesn't exactly stop it, now does it?" She said into his neck. Her breathe tickled his skin.

"Darling," he said quietly, a slight smile gracing his lips, "We're going to get through this, just like we've made it through everything else."

Lily smiled and leaned her forehead against his.

"By the way…" he said quietly. He looked around Lily's shoulder at something on the coffee table. Lily looked around to see a sparkling crystal vase on the table. She smiled and leaned towards them, sitting on James' knees. Several white lilies inside, glittering.

"Lilies," she smiled, "Very original." She grinned to herself before turning around and kissing him. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

He smiled, "Happy anniversary."

Yes, in fact, one year to the day they'd married in the front garden of Lily's parents house. It seems so long ago that things were so simple.

"Happy anniversary," She smiled and kissed him. She'd made him chocolate pancakes that morning for breakfast. He was the only person in their flat, and that Lily had ever met, that liked chocolate chip pancakes, covered in chocolate syrup. Normally she refused to make them, but today was the exception.

There was a knock at the door and Lily jumped up. She walked there quickly and let Dumbledore inside.

"He knows," Albus said immediately, "He thinks it's you and he's set out to kill everyone that gets in his way, Lily."

Her hand found her stomach before her knees gave out. James caught her, knowing it was coming.

"What do we do now?" he asked as he set her in the nearest chair.

"We hide the both of you by means of Fidelius Charm."

James nodded and Albus moved to say, "I'd be happy to take the place of secret keeper, though that decision is entirely up to you."

James nodded, pacing back and forth.

"I'm afraid I must go; meet me at the Order house first thing come dusk. We'll discuss matters there. Choose your secret keeper before you come to me. It is very important that you tell as few people as possible, understand?"

James nodded, closing and locking the door behind Albus. James sat down on the coffee table in front of Lily slowly. She watched him carefully, she hadn't removed her hands from her stomach the entire time.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Draco-Likes-Fire; Sweetie, who on earth told you death was the end? It's just the next great adventure. ;)**

* * *

><p>"So you'll need to go with us." James said to Sirius. He had just finished telling Sirius, Remus, Peter, Petunia, and Lily's parents everything Dumbledore had told them. Lily sat quietly, her eyes moving from face to face. She took them in as if she'd never see them again.<p>

Her breathing was even though her heart beat was fast and her skin was pale. She held tight to her mother and fathers hand. Petunia, who had her arms over her chest and a complacent look on her face, was very nearly bursting from the stomach. That's one big baby, Lily thought.

"Okay," Sirius nodded, "Of course. You know I'll do anything for you two." He stood up, "A nice fag is in order. Peter," he said looking down at the small man, "Care to join me?" He resulted to ask him, seeing as being alone wasn't smart these days, and he was the only other one in the room that smoked. Well, Lily's father smoked cigars…but this was hardly the occasion.

They left the flat to go outside and everyone sat in silence for a while. Lily looked to James, he met her eyes. His eyebrows were red…the way they always got when he was anything but happy. She let out a small sign and he reached over, putting his hand on her knee. He was sitting across from her and the words that traveled between them silently, without uttering a sound, couldn't have meant more than if they'd been shouted from a mountain top.

"I'm scared"

"I love you"

"We're going to get through this"

"We'll protect our child until we die if need be"

"We aren't going to die though"

"Of course not"

"…"

"I love you."

"This is really typical," Petunia said, a sour look on her face.

All eyes turned to her, questioning, so she said, "Magic. This is really typical. I've been saying it's nothing but trouble since the moment Lily showed signs of it. It doesn't surprised me that there's one of them trying to take over the world."

Lily gasped, "It's just one wizard, not all of them!"

"It's still typical," Petunia stated, "I mean, what human being would try such a foul thing?"

Lily gaped at her for a moment, "LaLaurie, the woman who tortured slaves? Koch, the woman known as 'The Bitch of Buchenwald'? Ivan the Terrible, Oliver Cromwell, Pol Pot? The architect of the Holocaust, Heinrich Himmler? Stalin? _Hitler_? They're all human beings, _Petunia_!"

Petunia narrowed her eyes, "Who's to say they weren't wizards?"

James shook his head, though he had the same calm but quiet tone of voice he'd had all night long, "They weren't."

"How do _you _know?"

"Because we would've learned about them in A History of Magic."

"But how to you know they weren't just good at hiding-"

James shook his head, "Petunia, I can promise you, they weren't wizards. Their names would be in The Book."

"What book?" She sounded curious, they her face still said angry.

"There's this magic quill, see. Every time a magical baby is born, their name is written down in this ever-growing. Whether they have magical parents or not. My name was written on March 27, 1960. Lily's" he nodded to her," was written on January 30 of the same year. See, a parent can choose to home school their child, or send them somewhere besides Hogwarts, but that doesn't mean their name is removed from the book. No, it will always remain there. Even after their death. Merlin seeing as he _created _the book, is the first name in there…though there could've been wizards before him, of course."

Petunia huffed, defeated. Lily glared at her, "I can't believe you're acting this way."

"You can't really blame me, can you?" She snapped. "I mean, your whole world, the wizarding world or whatever…it's-it's- you're," she stuttered and shook her head.

"A freak?" Lily spat before standing up and walking across the room to the hall bathroom, she slammed the door behind her. She vaguely heard her parents scolding Petunia, and heard Petunia defending herself. Saying she didn't think _Lily _was a freak. Just magic, in general was freakish.

Lily cracked open the door, "I'm part of the magical world, Petunia!" She yelled, "If it's freakish that means _I'm _freakish. You've called me a freak before don't pretend you haven't just because mummy and daddy are finally getting onto you for it." And she slammed the door again. Though the hurt look on her sister's face was slightly burned into her brain.

But only slightly. Lily understood that Petunia's attitude was on account of being so pregnant and hormonal. But Lily was pregnant too, so Petunia Dursley had absolutely no room to complain.

There was a soft knock on the door and before he even spoke, Lily knew who it was.

"Sweetheart," he said quietly, Lily sighed and opened the door to let her father step inside. She looked up at his aged face for a moment; his salt-and-pepper beard went over his mouth and chin, he had laugh lines around his eyes and soft wrinkles on his cheeks. She hugged him tightly.

"She doesn't mean what she's saying, flower." He said quietly, his chin on top of her head.

"But she does, daddy." She said, she looked up at him, "She means every word, she's just never said them out loud."

He sighed, "Lily Joanne, you know that is not true. She's just scared and that is how she shows it. You know that."

Lily closed her eyes, knowing her father was right, she sighed and buried her face in his chest, "I love you, daddy."

She felt him smiled, "I love you too, flower." He let out a long sigh before he held Lily at arm's length and looked her over, "You're going to get through this. We're so proud of you, tiny."

Lily smiled at the long given nickname. "You're so loved, Lily." He said quietly, rocking from side to side slowly. The motion made Lily sleepy like it had when she was little. She almost felt like a baby again. Unaware of troubles and dangers of the world, unaware that she would one day be a wizard, one day get married, one day be a mom, one day be forced into hiding, and in time, die.

She closed her eyes, picturing all the times she had with her family. All the good times, the bad times. All the times they laughed together, cried together, fought with each other, loved one another.

She thought about James; the first time she met him. On a train when she was eleven. She'd hated him from that moment, until she was fifteen. He'd broken up a very unhealthy friendship she'd had. And she hated still more for that.

But once she forgave him, when she noticed how he'd stopped hexing people for the fun of it. Stopped pulling pranks to evoke pain and embarrassment on someone and started pulling them on groups of people. Still to embarrass them of course, but also to make them laugh. Which it did.

She thought about falling in love with him. She remember the moment very clearly…

* * *

><p><em>"Oh hey, did you hear?" Jonathon had said as they walked out of the castle into the courtyard.<em>

_"Hear what?" Lily asked as they walked up on the Marauder's._

_"Severus Snape's mum died last night. He got the owl this morning."_

_Lily stopped in her tracks, "What?"_

_She couldn't believe it. Couldn't comprehend it. Eileen Snape was dead. The last time she saw her was at the train station, she had looked very ill._

_The entire Marauder's looked up at her, their faces expectant. Except James, he looked at her but his face was unreadable, blank._

_She lowered down slowly next to Remus._

_Jonathon dropped down next to her and nodded, "Yea apparently Snape won't talk to anyone. Jeremy Blunder says he flipped out on Argon Goyle; and all he did was look at him."_

_Lily looked across their circle at James; her mouth hanging open, eyes wide. He was watching her, his face still quite unreadable._

_She vaguely remembered the first time she met Eileen. She gave them a shortened version of the story before becoming instantly aware of her surroundings, "I have to go find Severus."_

_She stood up as four different pairs of hands had grabbed for her wrists and said, "No!"_

_She looked at them, her eyes wide, "Are you __mad__?"_

_"No, Lily, are __you __mad? After what he did to you? You've lost it!" Sirius said talking fast._

_"You're joking! His mum's just __died__, Sirius! What kind of friend would I be if I just…didn't care?"_

_"Lily, you're not thinking straight; remember what he said to you after the last time you tried to be there for him?" Remus said quietly._

_Her eyes glazed over momentarily as she remember it then she shook her head, "That was different."_

_"How? How was it different?" Sirius asked shaking her arm._

_"Leave it; let her go," someone said softly._

_Lily looked up to see James leaning his back against the stone structure behind him, his arms over his chest. She then realized that he'd been the only pair of hands to not grab for her. She stared at him, he had one foot crossed over the other, his curly hair was pushed back out of his face. His glasses were down his nose a little bit and his hazel eyes were blazing. Though he didn't look at her._

_Her mouth hung open slightly. In that moment he'd gone from cute to completely sexy. She had a hard time prying her eyes off him. He'd caught her eye after a few seconds and she was almost certain he knew what she was feeling._

_"Are __you __mad?" Sirius asked him._

_He shook his head, "Do you know anything about Lily Evans? She's not going to listen to you, no matter what you tell her. If she wants to go, let her; besides, if he flips on her she'll have learned her lesson then, won't she?"_

_Lily narrowed her eyes at him but he didn't look at her, instead he said to Sirius, "She knew his mum too, didn't you just see her crying? Maybe she needs to see Snape to feel...closure or something, I don't know."_

_Sirius glared at him but looked slightly impressed. Lily was certain he hadn't after all, noticed her tears, "What? You're not scared she'll go back to being his friend and not ours?"_

_James shook his head calmly, "She's allowed to have more than one group of friends."_

_Lily's mouth opened a little; she had been about to interrupt with that very same thing, so instead she stayed quiet, "Besides," James said now, laying back on the grass, his hands behind his head, "I don't think she'll ever __really __forgive him for calling her that; out of anger or not."_

_Lily realized their grips had loosened while listening to James talk, she yanked her hand free and took a step back, "Lily, please," Jonathon said holding his hand out to her, "Don't go."_

_But she took another step backwards. Her eyes flicked to James before she turned and walked away._

_He'd been watching her until she turned away. She took a quick glance back before turning the corner into the castle. He'd had his eyes closed, face towards the sun. A slight triumphant smirk on his lips. _Crap, _Lily thought, _he knows.

* * *

><p>Lily smiled to herself, she looked up at her father and kissed his cheek, "I love you, daddy." She opened the bathroom door and walked out easily. She walked right over to her sister and hugged her, "I love you, Tuney. But if you ever doubt my goodness again, pregnant or not, I may actually use magic on <em>you<em>."

"What would you do to me?" She asked, Lily could hear the smile in her voice. She laughed and let go of her, "Give you an irremovable pigs tail."

Petunia laughed, "That's be absolutely hilarious! On…anyone but me." She grinned, and just like that they were good again. Lily sat back down beside her mother and took her hand. James moved beside her and she leaned against him.

"You okay?" He whispered in her ear.

She smiled, "I love you, you know?"

He grinned, "I know." He said louder, "I love _you_, you know?"

Lily smirked, "Tell me again."

He laughed and kissed her forehead, "I love you, Mrs. Potter."

Lily grinned, Sirius and Peter walked back inside, "Mr. and Mrs. Evans, we mean not to be rude, but would you mind if we had a word with Lily and James alone?" Sirius said, his voice a bit urgent.

"Oh course not." Charlie Evans stood, "We should be heading back anyway."

Lily shot to her feet and her mum smiled at her, she hugged her tightly. She hugged her father and sister again, and then her mum once more. She walked them to the door and her mother stopped in front of her before following Petunia and Charlie.

"Be strong," she whispered, "Lily, be brave." Lily closed the door behind her family, but stayed there for a moment. She'd remember those words for the rest of her life. She knew she would, and she'd follow her mothers' advice to the best of her ability.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Brace yourself.**

**P.S.—SHIMMERINGBUBBLES; DON'T MOCK MY CORNINESS, IT'S GOTTA HAPPEN, OKAY? Besides, I had to get across how close her and her father really are. So SHUSH, MUGGLE. (:**

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" James asked, as soon as Lily settled beside him from saying goodbye to her family.<p>

Sirius was sort of in a daze; like he was having trouble deciding his reasoning. He sat across from them in the high-backed red chair.

"I think you should take Peter." He said, his face very _serious_.

James sat there still, staring at him angrily. He was waiting for him to laugh, jump up and yell. But he just sat there, completely…_serious_.

"Sirius-" James started.

"No, listen: People will expect you to pick me, I'm the first one they're going to go after. Then Remus, then probably Dumbledore, then Lily's family, they'll most likely never even think of Peter- no offense-" he said turning to glance at him.

Peter shook his greasy head, James looked at him, "Pete…do you think you can handle it?"

Peter grimaced, "Why would I be able to _handle _it?"

The tone of his voice shoot Lily a bit, but she guess he was just tired of being the scapegoat. It'd been nearly ten years anyhow.

"I'm just saying-" James started.

"James, I'm your friend. And he's right, everyone thinks I'm weak. I'm _not _weak. Oh, I can handle it."

Lily blinked, uneasy, she could tell he was making James feel guilty. "Wormy," She said gently, "They didn't mean to offend you. They just don't want you to get hurt. If they come after you…they'll kill you."

Her face was gentle, but serious, and Peter nodded, "I know what they're capable of. _Nobody _knows what _I'm _capable of."

Lily's breathe caught and her hand tightened around James' arm. He looked at her, the look in her eyes was different. He didn't know what she was trying to tell him.

"I just Peter," Sirius said now, "I believe in him, if you don't…what kind of friend are you, James?"

That did it. James stood up, knocking Lily sideways on the couch. "What are you trying to say, Sirius?"

Sirius looked up at his best friend, his face was calm, almost blank, he shook his head, "You're not being a very good friend, Prongs."

James laughed, humorless, "I'm sorry, this is just my existence you're taking in your hands. Not to mention more importantly, My wife and my unborn child."

Sirius sighed, "You shouldn't be scared of dying, James."

James sat back down next to Lily, Sirius just won. That much she could tell. "Peter," James put his hands together in front of his face, "Peter, promise me we can trust you- I know. I know we can, I just…I have to be absolutely positive."

Peter nodded stiffly, his hands clasped together between his knees. James exhaled and looked to Lily, who narrowed her eyes and nodded.

James exhaled and stood up, "We've got to go meet Dumbledore." He took Lily's hand as she stood up. He looked at her, she could tell my his gaze he was terrified, though his face held no emotion.

He looked to Peter, "Come on."

Peter shook his head, "Why would I come?"

James hesitated, so Peter said, "It seems more logical to keep it between us. That way it's _really _a big secret as to who the keeper is. Why not try to throw them off even more and take Sirius with you?"

Lily took the quiet argument Peter and James were having to hug Remus tightly.

"I love you, you know?" She said quietly into his shoulder. She was nearly a foot taller than her.

Remus smiled, he had his head tilted down towards her, "Please be safe."

Lily smiled, "Should say the same thing to you."

"I'm always careful."

"As am I." She hugged him tighter for a moment then let go of him.

Lily sighed slowly, James and Peter had obviously receded their argument. Lily again took James' hand, Sirius took her other and together they walked down to the street below their flat and apparated, just south of Hogwarts, in Hogsmeade.

Dumbledore was already waiting for them, "Come," He said, "We'll talk in my office."

Lily watched James and Sirius' face lit up. She laughed thought she couldn't bring herself to be excited with them. They loved this school so much. It'd been the best seven years of their life and though Lily had her drama, she'd loved it just as much.

As they walked to the old building Lily couldn't help but grin and reminisce. They walked through the court yard and Lily recalled all the times she'd sat in a circle with the Marauder's, with Mary McDonald, the McKinnon's, all the times she'd passed the area going to the lake. She looked over, the familiar big oak tree there, directly on the other side was the Whomping willow and the Shrieking Shack Remus used once a month to change too.

As they walked through the old building she passed Peeves and he grinned demonically and opened his mouth to shout but Dumbledore simply held up his hand and Peeves vanished into the wall. They passed the empty Great Hall and Lily smiled with all the memories that filled her head. The first one was being sorted.

They got to the familiar old Gargoyle and Dumbledore said, "Acid pops." Lily smiled.

The Gargoyle leapt aside and up the staircase they went.

"Sir, how come you have to say a password to get into your own office?" Lily asked curiously.

"How come you had to say a password to get into your own house?" He countered. Lily beamed, but said nothing further.

"Now," Albus said once in the safety of his own office, "I understand you have your secret keeper, and your safe house."

Lily shook her head, "No, sir, you didn't tell us we had to figure that out too…we can't stay in our-"

"-No," Albus said, obviously he had no time to explain slowly, though he was relaxed. It was clear that Albus felt as safe at Hogwarts as everyone else did. "Absolutely not. It's got to be somewhere familiar to you, so you can easily call it home. But preferably somewhere where it would be just the two of you, a small town so we can keep the whole place safe. And also if it was already furnished it'd make the transaction quicker and easier."

Lily and James looked at each other, pondering. Sirius leaned around Lily. His eyes were clear again, he'd lost his haze being back at Hogwarts, Lily figured.

"I know." Sirius said.

James and Lily looked at him, eyebrows raised in unison. Sirius grinned, "Godric's Hollow."

Lily turned her head and looked at James, "Godric's Hollow?"

James took a deep breath, neither of them had been back there since Evangeline's funeral. The thought of being back there…well it felt like going home. They smiled warmly at each other.

Dumbledore nodded, "Looks like Godric's Hollow it is." He sighed quietly and said(though Lily thought maybe it wasn't meant for them to hear), "I'd quite enjoy going back there myself."

* * *

><p>Dumbledore wove his wand around the house muttering quietly under his breathe some Latin or Greek or Hebrew that Lily had never heard of. She sat on the familiar stone steps of the little white church in Godric's Hollow.<p>

She leaned into James, his eyes glued to the house. She wasn't sure how hard this was for him but she knew one way or another he was glad to be back. Sirius had returned to their flat with the potion the Secret Keeper was to drink to instill the Secret. He'd give it to Peter, and the secret would be between them.

* * *

><p>Once Dumbledore was done he took one of Lily's hands in both of hers. "I bid you both good luck." He kissed her hand before stepping back, "If you need anything, please let me know." He paused before adding, "Tell Bathilda I said hello, won't you?"<p>

James nodded, Albus gave them one last overlook before turning on the spot and disappearing.

"Bathilda?" Lily asked curiously.

James nodded, "Intriguing old bat, you'll meet her soon enough."

Lily turned to walk back inside the house but James stopped her, "Wait."

She looked at him confused, so she said, "Once you go inside the gate, the charm spreads through the whole town, Sirius is coming back once more before then to say goodbye."

Lily smiled and put her hand on his cheek, it was quite clear to her how much he was going to miss his best friend.

There was a faint _pop!_ And Lily and James turned to see Sirius striding up to them. James exhaled, "I'm going to miss you, Padfoot."

Sirius sighed too, "It'll be over 'fore we know it, Prongs."

Lily looked back and forth between the two of them as they exchanged looked of pure antagonism. She had to laugh out loud. She hugged Sirius tightly, "I'll miss you, Black."

He smirked, "I'll miss you too, Mrs. Prongs."

She sighed, "Don't get into any trouble, okay? If you wind up in hiding too because you ridiculed Voldemort to his face _I'll_ come find you and kill you."

He grinned down at her, "You're much scarier than him, so I'll be sure to be on my best behavior."

She nodded in agreement before he turned to James, then clapped hands and bro-hugged, Lily laughed quietly and turned away as if to give them privacy. She could practically feel Sirius roll his eyes.

They said goodbye to him once more before Sirius apparated. Lily smiled at James, who smiled back, took her hand, and together they walked into their home.

It felt as if they were walking through a bubble that popped and reformed around the whole town as they walked in their front gate. The house was just the way they left it…and neither of them could have that.

James cleaned the carpet as Lily changed the sheets in every bedroom. James took all the pictures of his parents down and replaced them with ones of him and Lily as Lily scrubbed the kitchen. James moved the furniture around as Lily told him where to go. And together, they changed the single upstairs bedroom from the teenage boys (Sirius') room it had been, into a nursery for their soon-to-be child. They stood together in this room for a long while, Lily's back to James' chest and his hands on her stomach. They felt at home. Safe. For the first time since they'd found out about the prophecy.

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Bagshot, how are you?" James asked politely, smiling at the old woman. She'd brought them over fresh lemon cakes and some tea, having received a letter from Dumbledore of the circumstances. She was a short old woman with silver hair and a kind face. She had smile and laugh lines covering and face. "Please, come in." He said stepping aside to let her in.<p>

They'd been there for a few weeks now; she'd stayed away to give them time to settle in, Lily guessed. She was in the living room reading a book when the old woman walked in. Lily sat up when she saw her, slightly scared, "Um-"

"Lily," James smiled as he walked in the room, he walked to her and kissed her, helping her up as well; she had the slightest bump in the middle of her stomach, "This is Bathilda Bagshot, Mrs. Bagshot, this is my wife, Lily."

She smiled, "It's lovely to meet you, Mrs. Bagshot."

"You as well, dear," she smiled kindly, "oh, James used to tell me so much about you."

Any normal guy would've turned red with embarrassment, but James only grinned.

"He used to tell me, 'This girl, Lily Evans, she hates me and I don't know why.'" Bathilda laughed, "I'd said to him, 'My child, it's your thick head that displeases her, I just know it!' but he wouldn't hear a word of it, he swore to me she'd be his one day." Now Bathilda smiled more sweetly, "And look at that, he's got more heart that you'd think. He told the future better than Sybil Treelawny ever could."

James went to say something until he noticed the look on Lily's face. She was so intrigued she'd probably forgotten he was there at all. So they sat, had some tea and lemon squares, and listened to Bathilda tell story after story.

One led into the other and half the time it'd be an hour and four stories later before she finished the one she'd started with. Lily loved it, it reminded her of her own gran a bit.

* * *

><p>Lily gasped, "No way! Then what happened?" She pulled her legs up on the old couch with her, sitting Indian style. She put her hands in her lap and despite the rather large bump in the middle of her she looked quite like a child on Christmas.<p>

"Oh," Bathilda said, "She got seven howler's at once all yelling at her for how stupid she was being. The girl never lived it down, went mad after that." She shook her head, diluted, "poor old soul."

Lily laughed, she just loved listening to Bathilda's stories. James did as well, though not nearly as much as Lily. He rather spend his time taking pictures of absolutely everything in site with his 'bloody enchanted camera.'

He had many of Lily laughed, several of her staring into space, several of her sleeping, a few of her and Bathilda, and several of the two of them goofing off.

"Did I ever tell you about the-" Bathilda started until suddenly Lily made a strange '_oof!_' noise from her mouth. James looked up from his film tray.

Lily had her hands on her stomach and she was staring down at it, the room went completely silent. "Lily…" James said.

But she didn't answer she stayed very still for another moment, then she let out a breathe, "Sorry. Just a little pain, go on with your story." She smiled.

Bathilda smiled back, "Happens in all pregnancies, that babies just getting ready to see its mum and dad." Lily laughed and Bathilda continued to say, "When I was young, younger than you even, I snuck out to meet Mr. Bagshot, before we were married. Oh, when my daddy found out he was so _mad_."

Lily laughed listening, but before long she felt another soft touch to her stomach and a sharp pain again. She gasped and leaned forward as something inside her popped and her water broke. She yelled out, immediately shaking. James immediately pulled her to her feet and walked as fast as he could to the fireplace he threw the silver ashes into the hearth and stepped in with Lily, "St. Mungo's" he said loudly, and was instantly sucked up.

They came out of the fire and there were nurses waiting there already. All order members as this had been set up by Dumbledore weeks earlier so they would be in trusted hands.

Lily was wheeled into the delivery room immediately, James went with her but stopped Dorcas Meadowes before they got there. He told her to get Albus, and the Marauder's here immediately. She nodded and ran off, James ran forward to Lily's outstretched hand and took it. She grasped it tightly.

* * *

><p>There was a loud commotion that startled Lily out of her temporary slumber. She was in a hospital bed, she couldn't feel her legs, and she felt so weak she could cry. She'd been crying all day though, happy tears of course.<p>

It was a boy, a precious, tiny baby boy. Even just born he had a full dark head of hair and lips and a nose that distinctly said James Potter. Lily, who had been hold James hand as they looked at their son, Harry James, in his basinet by her hospital bed, had dozed off.

She looked around at the noise, her hand instantly moving to the railing of Harry's basinet. But her worried expression changed to pure amusement when she realized the noise had been Sirius walking through the door, James spotting him, and the two grown men embracing each other like lost lovers.

Lily laughed loudly, though Harry didn't even stir, "Should I leave? Would you two like some privacy together?"

Sirius grinned at her over James' shoulder, "That'd be great. Put a sign on the door, would you?"

Lily gasped dramatically and threw her pillow at him, though she was so weak, it barely made it off the bed. James picked it up and fluffed it behind her, she smiled at him.

Then she looked around him at Sirius and grinned, "Hey lug."

Sirius grinned huge, "Hey witch."

She opened her eyes and he walked over, hugged her tightly, then he spotted Harry.

"Oh my," he said. He let go of Lily and walked around the bed. He peered down at Harry, a winning smile on his face. "Well, isn't he a mini-Prongs if I say so myself."

James beamed, he was leaning down next to Lily on the other side of the bed. She grinned and kissed his cheek, "s'perfectly okay with me."

Sirius laughed, "Of course it is."

James looked into Lily's eyes, "Can I tell him yet?"

Lily shook her head, "Absolutely not."

Sirius perked up, "What? Tell me what?"

Lily laughed and grinned, rolling her eyes, "Oh, _fine_."

James beamed again and grabbed a piece of paper from the bedside table. He handed it to Sirius. Sirius looked it over intently. It was Harry's birth certificate.

"Hm, eight pounds, six ounces, that's pretty healthy. Oh good, James you are the father. Mhm, mhm, this is wonderful." He dropped his hands in his lap and gave them a questioning look, "So what?"

James grinned, "Turn it over."

He did so and on the back there was an 'X' with a line out next to it marking the spot for a signature. Above it the script read, "I hereby accept that if anything should happen to James and Lily Potter I will take full responsibility for Harry James Potter." And above that, it said, "**Godfather:** _Sirius Lee Black."_

Sirius gasped, "No way." He shook his head, "No way." He laughed loudly, it shook from deep in his core and the sound made Lily happy, "_No way!"_

He stood up and clapped James a hug, "You haven't forgotten about me in the seven months we've been apart after all!"

James laughed loudly, "I'm stuck in a single town, you've got the whole world, you're more likely to forget me, you git."

Sirius hugged Lily before sitting down and signing his name. The paper turned blue and vanished like a portkey.

And suddenly another commotion meant someone else was here, Lily looked over to see James hugging Remus tightly. "How are you my furry friend?" He asked loudly.

Remus shook his head at his friends insincerity.

"Remus," Lily beamed, he caught sight of her and grinned, "You're glowing."

Lily laughed and stretched up to hug him. Remus leaned over to look at Harry, "Wow- that's James."

Lily laughed and nodded, "I know." She looked around, "Where's Peter?"

"Haven't seen him." Remus said simply, "I told him you had the baby; he said he had to work but to send you his congratulations."

"He got a job?" James asked curiously.

Remus nodded, "Somewhere in Diagon Alley."

There was a soft knock on the door before Dumbledore walked in, followed by Lily's parents and sister. Lily gave a shriek of delight and nearly jumped off her bed. She hugged all three of them as tightly as her weakened arms allowed her.

Dumbledore smiled kindly and nodded to her, Lily beamed at him. Dumbledore chuckled down at the newborn Harry, "He looks just like James." Everyone laugh and Lily rolled her eyes, "I can't tell you how many times I've heard that today." James grinned.

"Frank and Alice are right down the hall, you know?" Remus asked.

I looked up at him, "Really?"

He nodded, "They had their son yesterday, Neville, they named him."

Harry made a quiet hiccup noise and stirred. Lily leaned over and looked down at him. He opened his eyes and half the room, besides Lily and James, gasped. Most newborns eyes are blue, no matter what color shape, form, whatever. They're blue. But Harry's were so plainly green. So bright green it made you shiver. And they were the exact shape and color of Lily's. She smiled.

"Oh, I'd recognize those eyes anywhere," Lily's father said quietly, almost to himself, a little smile on his face as he watched Harry.

"Hi," Lily said soothingly as she slid the basinet closer to her and looked down closer to him.

He blinked slowly, as a newborn mind he wasn't quite sure what to do, whether he move his hand to touch her or scream out. Unsure of which was good and which was bad, so he just looked. He knew this was his mother, for he'd been hearing her voice for nearly nine months.

Lily picked him up carefully and cradled him. She slid down in her bed to lay with him and Dumbledore smiled kindly.

"Perhaps we give Lily and her baby some time alone to rest." Dumbledore said politely.

"_No!"_ Lily nearly yelled sitting bolt up-right. Harry jerked in her arms and she laid in him her lap gently. "Sorry," she shook her head, "Please don't leave. Once we get out of here who knows when the next time we get to see all of you will be, please. Please, don't leave."

Lily's face was pleading, desperate. Dumbledore nodded and sat down on the window seat. Lily looked around the room. Remus looked healthy, Sirius looked relaxed, Lily's parents looked older, and Petunia looked happy.

That's when Lily noticed that Petunia had a baby on her hip. He was probably around one, Lily gasped, "This must be little Dudley." She grinned at the boy. He was a chubby little thing but he grinned toothily at her.

"Harry James Potter," Lily said quietly gazing down at him. She smiled happily. He was beautiful, everything she'd hoped for. James in every aspect, except his eyes of course.

"He's going to be like us," Sirius nodded, "mini-Prongs, for sure."

James grinned, "Maybe he'll even marry a redhead that loves a good fight." He winked at Lily.

She laughed and shook her head, "Let's hope he's not as toerag-ish as you were, darling." It was her turn to wink.

He scowled, "Let's hope he doesn't make mates with a greasy-haired Slytherin."

Lily arched an eyebrow and they both burst out laughing. It was lovely how easily they could read each other. Though both had been acting as if they were angry and the whole room at gone silent in watch, they knew the other was joking, very clearly.

"Don't insult my potions teacher, James." Albus said, though he was smiling.

Lily shook her head, "I still can't believe you gave him a job."

"He gave me his allegiance."

"But he's lying," Sirius said grumpily.

Albus chuckled and said quietly while looking down at Harry, "I assure you he is not."

Lily smiled sheepishly, she knew full good-and-well what Albus was thinking, but she tried not to take notice to it. See, Severus was the one who told Albus who Voldemort had chosen. Though she was grateful he wanted her safe and protected. He'd forgotten about her child and, as much as he loathed him, husband. It was no way to win back her heart to not protect _everyone _she loved. But no matter, she was grateful nonetheless.

She looked down at Harry again. The Chosen One, they were calling him now. The one with the power to prevail. She grinned a little wider; he'd do great things in life, and she couldn't wait to watch him go.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Brace yourself.**

* * *

><p>"Happy Christmas," James whispered in Lily's ear. Her eyes fluttered open and came into focus on the fact that he was crouched over her on his hands and knees, on their bed.<p>

"Mm, Happy Christmas," she said her voice full of sleep. "Harry up yet?" She asked as she stretched, the covers bunching up around her.

"Not yet," James said, "I have something for you."

Lily laughed, "I'd hope so, it is Christmas, you know."

He rolled his eyes with a smile, "I couldn't wait, so it's an early present." He pulled a small box from underneath Lily's pillow and sat it on her chest as he rolled beside her.

She picked it up and looked at it; it was gold paper with a little maroon bow on the top of it. She laughed, "Very patriotic." She pulled the bow out and tore open the paper. The box itself was dark navy blue, velvet.

Lily opened it and a plain silver chain was inside it, there was a flat silver plate in it with "Forever" engraved on it. She grinned and flipped it over, "love, James." She sighed happily and slid it on her wrist before rolling over and kissing her husband. She reached down underneath the bed and pulled out an unwrapped, slightly bigger box.

He opened it and grinned, it was a plain silver watch and on the back engraved it said, "All My Love –Lily."

They kissed for a moment before the familiar sound of rattling crib bars sounded in their baby monitor.

Lily laughed and got up. She ran upstairs and poked her head in hairs bedroom door. He was sitting up in his crib, his little fist wrapped around the bar and shaking it. He grinned and cooed when he saw her. She smiled and walked over to him. She picked him up, he was not five months old.

They'd gotten several presents in the mail that morning. From Petunia; a vase for Lily and James, a stuffed bear for Harry, which he seems hardly interested in. From Lily's parents; a lovely gold necklace for Lily, a book of poems for James, and a colorful, toy xylophone for Harry. From Sirius; a vase of never dying lilies for…Lily, a picture of himself with his signature on it for James(underneath it said "You don't have to pretend anymore" It was attached to a box that said on it, "just kidding…kind of…don't throw that picture away, I'll be very disappointed") and a new Wizard Chess set, also he got him a two way mirror(sort of like walkie-talkie's but you can see and hear each other), and a chest full of magical toys for Harry(he was a wonderful Godfather, Lily thought).

From Remus; a chocolate rose and a beaded bag for Lily, and the new version of a History of Quidditch for James(which, Lily thought, he was entirely too excited for), and a chest full of toys for Harry(it was from the both of them). From Peter; a card. And from Bathilda it was sweaters all around with the first letter of your first name embroidered on it. Harry's wasn't a sweater though, it was a blanket.

* * *

><p>There was a soft knock on the door, "Coming," Lily called out before placing her wand on the counter beside the dinner she had been cooking and walking to the door.<p>

She opened it to see an, even mousier than the last time she saw him, Peter standing before her. "Peter!" She shrieked, she hugged him tightly before releasing him and dragging him inside.

"James!" She called up the stairs.

"Lily?" James said, sounding concerned, he bounded down the stairs and into the living room, Harry in his arms. He saw Peter and his whole body relaxed, he handed Harry to Lily and hugged Peter.

"Petey, how are you?" He asked enthusiastically.

"I'm okay," he said, though his eyes said different, Lily kept her mouth shut.

"Well, is everything okay? What can we do for you?" James asked.

Peter shook his head, "Nothing…I was just seeing how you were. How much longer do you think this war is going to go on?"

James shook his head, "No telling. But I'm not worried, though I'd rather be fighting" he smiled at Lily, "I know my family and I are safe here."

Peter nodded stiffly, "Right."

"Are you sure you're okay, Pete?" James asked skeptically.

Peter nodded, too quickly, "Yes. It's just…I'm just…" he sighed, exasperated with himself, "I'm tired."

James raised an eyebrow, "Is there something you came here to tell us, Pete?"

Peter shook his head, "No! No- nothing, just seeing how you're doing."

James narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>"Yea, Dumbledore took my cloak." James said simply.<p>

Bathilda raised her eyebrows, "Won't you get cold?"

James stifled a laugh, "No ma'am, I doubt I will." It wasn't the type of cloak one would use to keep warm, though Lily was sure it could do that too, no, it was an Invisibility Cloak. James had mentioned to Dumbledore how it had been passed down in his family for centuries, and Dumbledore had asked if he could see it, to 'examine it's magical abilities,' James didn't buy that but he let him borrow it anyway.

"He's from Godric's Hollow isn't he?" Lily asked curiously.

"Oh yes," Bathilda said, "Yes, he is. I have many stories of Dumbledore. In fact," he looked out the window that was behind Lily, "That was his house, right there."

Lily turned to look at Bathilda's neighboring house. It was a quaint little cottage, every bit the home Lily picture Albus in.

"Have I ever told you any stories about Albus?" Bathilda asked dreamily, recalling.

Lily gasped, pulling her feet up on the couch in the childish way she always did, "No! I'm dying to hear them."

James grinned from behind his camera and snapped a picture of Harry, who had zoomed just below the couch right as Lily pulled her feet up. He knocked into the table by Lily and James' bedroom and the vase Petunia had gotten them for Christmas fell to the floor and shattered. Lily jumped, nearly spilling tea everywhere, but she laughed loudly as the cat scampered away.

Harry giggled loudly as he flew around the room, oblivious to the destruction he was causing.

Bathilda shook her head warmly at the boy, "Anyway, Albus Dumbledore was the most charming of boys…"

An hour later, when Bathilda finally finished her stories of Dumbledore growing up Lily let out a deep breath of exaggeration. "That was wonderful." She walked Bathilda to the door, "Thank you so much for coming by." Bathilda waved her off as if saying it wasn't a big deal. Lily smiled and closed the door behind her.

"Harry," Lily called out, she looked at James, "It's too quiet." Her eyes narrowed. She heard a slight creak of the door to her side, she dove out of the way, just as Harry came zooming through. James laughed loudly and caught him by the ankle, lifting him up by it. He grinned at his father.

Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head, she kissed Harry's forehead and then James' cheek before James walked up the stairs to put Harry to bed.

Lily walked put the empty tea cups in the kitchen sink and waved her wand for them to clean themselves. She walked back into the living room and spotted the picture on the coffee table.

Lily pulled out a piece of parchment from the desk and wrote a letter to Sirius, enclosing the picture inside. She tied it to the family owl, Charles', leg before opening the window and letting him out.

She then pulled out a few more pieces and wrote letters to Remus, Dumbledore, and Petunia.

* * *

><p>"Hey James?" Lily asked quietly. They were sitting in their living room, the lights were off except for a few candles and the setting sun outside.<p>

He looked over at her, he couldn't see her clearly but he could tell she was fretting, "Yes, my love?" he asked quietly.

"Promise me something?" She was staring at the pictures on the wall across the room from them, her hands in her lap.

"Anything," he watched her easily.

"If he does come for us-"

"-Lily,"

"-James, let me finish."

James cleared his throat, "Sorry, go ahead."

"If he does come for us…" she said slowly, "Promise that you won't leave me."

James got up and was right next to her in a second, "Lily," he said quietly, he turned her chin so she was looking into his eyes, "I would _never _leave you."

"You promise?" She asked, her voice was small and weak. The sound chilled James to the bone. He wanted to hug her, hold her and never let go. He wanted to tell her everything was going to be okay and her to believe him one hundred percent, but even he felt the cold chill that ran against the back of his neck. Something was coming. He just wish he knew what it was.

He took both her hands in his, kissed her knuckles, "I promise."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Relax. Happy Halloween. (: Don't get killed today.**

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Thanks for the letter, love, I hadn't heard from you in a while, it was starting to worry me. I don't have a two-way mirror like James and Sirius (insert eye roll at their undeniable bromance). I'm glad Harry is well and I'm sorry none of us could be there for his birthday. Though he won't remember it, like you said._

_Everything here is well, I got a job finally, but it's just in a muggle restaurant. I've no idea what I'm doing—either way, I'm grateful for you and James' support over the years but I'm making it. Sirius is restless. I probably shouldn't tell you this, there's no use worrying over nothing. But everyone feels a storm coming._

_Everyone in the order, literally. None of us can tell what it is and of course, Treelawny hasn't said anything, so it's got everyone on their toes. But I'm sure it's nothing. Anyway, I hope you're safe, give Harry a hug for me, and tell James I said he's a git._

_-Moony._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lily,<em>

_Thank you for the letter, unfortunately things are unbelievably busy here today, so I don't have time to reply. But things are well here, and hopefully they are well for you also. Tell James, Harry, and old Bathilda I said hello._

_Albus_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Things are well here. Dudley is getting so big. As soon as, whatever this is, is over, we'll have to set up a play date. I miss you._

_Love you,_

_Tuney._

* * *

><p><em>Flower,<em>

_You're welcome, you're welcome! I'm glad he likes it. I'll be damned if he's not a Quidditch player when he starts Hogwarts. (If he's anything but Gryffindor I'm DISOWNING HIM. -I can hear your voice now…"He's not your son, you can't-" YES, I CAN.)_

_I can tell too, every time I talk to him he's dying for some action (No pun intended). It'll be over soon enough, I know it. We're getting closer and closer every day. I don't see much of Wormtail anymore, he's always off doing something._

_I mean, he comes to the meetings but that's about it. I think he's hiding something. Maybe he's got a girlfriend…oh, I'm never letting him live this down. Dumbledore having his cloak makes me nervous…I couldn't tell you why if I wanted to._

_Gellert Grindlewald? Was he really? That's fascinating and I'll visit soon, I promise. As soon as Dumbledore tells me it's okay. I miss your beautiful faces. Give Harry a kiss for me. James too, ;) and for you, well…you know what to do. ;D_

_All your love,_

_Padfoot._

* * *

><p>Lily laughed and shook her head, her eyes filling with sweet tears. She folded the letters and stuck them in the desk drawer. She spun around to see James playing with Harry. She smiled as she watched them.<p>

She took a deep breath and glanced at the clock. "Hey," she said, James and Harry both looked at her at the same time. They, without meaning to, made the same exact face. They looked so much alike Lily had to laugh. She shook her head to regain herself and said, "It's bedtime."

James sighed loudly, "Awe, but mum, we were just having fun."

"Oh please," Lily said, standing, stretching and walking over to them, "You've been having fun all day."

She smiled at James as she took Harry from him, "I love you." She said happily.

He nodded, "I love you," and kissed her gently. You'd think she'd be used to that by now but it still made her heart flutter a little bit every time he kissed her like that. He kissed Harry's forehead, "Night kid." Harry grinned at him, Lily stood and started up the stairs.

There was a loud bang that startled Lily so violently her foot caught on a step and she landed on her knees. Lily glanced back to yell at James but suddenly he was there at the bottom of the stairs, "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him!" His voice was low, urgent, the sound made her skin crawl.

She blinked, frozen to the spot, suddenly he yelled, "Go! Run!" Lily jumped to her feet, "I'll hold him off!" James yelled.

"Remember your promise!" Lily yelled.

James stuck his head back in the hallway, "I'll never forget it."

Reassured, Lily jumped to her feet and ran the rest of the way to Harry's bedroom.

Lily faintly heard an unfamiliar high-pitched voice yell, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Her heart nearly stopped as she placed Harry in his cot and started moving stuff in front of the door. She knew it wouldn't stop him, but she had to try. She couldn't just stand there and wait. She felt stupid for leaving her wand on the counter downstairs, otherwise she'd apparate out of there. But she couldn't leave James.

James. He was still alive. He had to be. As she threw the heavy bookcase on top of the dresser that was placed in front of the door she realized that terrifying noise that filled her ears was her own scream. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

She breathed deep, as if it'd be the last air she ever tasted. She leaned down in front of Harry. He was looking at her through the bars in his crib.

"Harry, you're so loved." She said to him quietly. "Harry, mama loves you…Dada loves you." She reached her hand through the bar and put her hand over his heart, feeling it beat.

A tiny ball of light; it was silver, and shined with the Happy light of Life; came from within Lily, it was beautiful magic and though she wanted so much to look into it, she didn't take her eyes off Harry's. He watched it as it floated towards him. He reached his tiny fist out as it went into his hands, his chest under Lily's hand glowed a slivery-blue for a moment.

She thought of her own mother then and tears filled her eyes, "Harry be safe. Be strong."

Then everything next happened in slow motion;

The door was blown open, Lily jumped to her feet and whirled around. She flung her arms open in front of her, "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" She yelled, he had her husband, she'd be damned if he got her baby too.

"_Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside now._" He said, his voice was cold, it sent chills down her back but she wouldn't step down.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"

"_This is my last warning-"_

"Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy…Not Harry! Not Harry! Please—I'll do anything-" She was pleading, begging. She'd never done that in her life before and it almost felt wrong. But it came natural as she fought for the life of her son.

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!" he yelled.

Lily knew this was it, she whirled around and kissed Harry right in the center of his forehead. Then there was a flash of green light and everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: you should've known that was going to happen. Remember now; it's not over.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: You'll read this and be like whoaaa deja vuuuu. No, I deleted 27 and 28 and combined them so that I could end on chapter 30...and not 31. (I know, I'm OCD, leave me alone.)**

**Anyway, everyone pointed out my spelling errors...normally I go back and read the entire chapter to make sure I didn't mess up but...do you really think I'm going to read that whole entire thing again? It's freakin long. Get off my back.**

* * *

><p><strong>I changed a few things, just for the record, he comes into the Prisoner of Azkaban right when he drags Ron into the Shrieking Shack, the stuff about the Fat Lady and the Grim and all that…no. I changed it. Don't get mad. Read on. Enjoy. (:<strong>

**I kept you waiting on purpose. Baha. Also, I'm…working on another…rated M FOR MATURE, story. Rofl, yes. It is James and Lily.**

**I know. I'm obsessed. Anyway, whatever.**

* * *

><p><em>SIRIUS BLACK—<em>

* * *

><p>I apparated just outside Godric's Hollow and intended to walk through the boundary, but for some reason I could see it from the muggle streets. I look around, confused. I saw Peter standing just behind the little church and relaxed a bit. Good to see a familiar face, "Peter," I called and ran up to him.<p>

Automatically his face changed, making me wish I hadn't said anything, "Peter, what's wrong?" I asked. His face was contorted with pain.

"Sirius; oh Sirius, I didn't something horrid."

"What Peter? What did you do?" I asked. He quickly told me how he caved when a few Death Eater's cornered him alone. He switched sides, told Voldemort everything.

"I did it," He cried, "I sold James and Lily out to the Dark Lord."

I stared at him, my mouth half open, "He…would've…died for you…Peter…" I said slowly, trying to see through the thick haze that covered my face. And then I snapped, "_HE WOULD'VE DIED FOR YOU! _This is all my fault, I convinced James to make you Secret Keep-…why…would I…- you _sneaky, scroungy, little RAT! YOU CONFUNDUSED ME!"_

I whipped out my wand a second too late, "Expelliarmus!" Peter yelled.

My wand left my grasped and my heart pounded in my chest, a mixture of grief, fear, loss, and pure starch rage. "Ooo…you blasted me wand from me hand. You really think that's going to do anything? _I'll kill you with my bare hands if I have to!_"

I lunged, Peter fired a Killing Curse, the green stream of light blew right by me. He kept firing and firing but I just danced around them, untouchable.

"Miss after miss," I taunted, "What's the matter with your aim, Petey? Are you nervous?"

Peter stopped moving, his eyes going wide with horror. I looked around, there were several Muggle's lying dead on the ground, everyone else seemed to have fled the scene. I turned back around to see Peter's pinky hit the ground, I stared at it my eyes wide, and then he changed into a rat.

"_NO!_" I yelled. I dove to the ground after the scampering rat but missed.

I laid there; though I was still laughing, I felt like crying. My best friend, his wife, and my godson were dead. I'd lost three people in one day, four if you count Peter. Which I didn't anymore. I was going to find him. I was going to find him and I was going to kill him.

Suddenly ministry officials were arriving. I tried to tell them what happened, but as I was yanked up to my feet and my hands were bonded together I realized what had happened. Peter had set me up. They all thought he was dead, "Nothing left but a finger" the minister cried.

And they also thought I'd killed those Muggle's, and sold out James, Harry, and Lily. I was going to Azkaban. Remus was now left, completely alone.

"_'MGONNAFINDYOUPETER!" _I yelled at the top of my lungs. My words ran together as if I were drunk, I could think, could see striaight.

I felt like a terrible friend as they apparated to the Ministry of Magic and stuck me in the thorn cage that took me straight to Azkaban. The weigh of what had just happened weighed on me like a ten ton brick as they closed the doors to my jail cell. "You're locked up for good, scoundrel," the bailiff said with an sinister wink.

* * *

><p><strong>Twelve years later<strong>

"_You should make the change permanent, old man." James said, Lily's laugh rang in my ears._

I jolted awake, the familiar chill of dreaming of James and Lily running down my spine. Fourteen years and still not a day goes by…

Why hadn't this thought occurred to me before now? It seemed too easy to transform into Snuffles the Dog, walk to the cell bars, and start whimpering.

"You hear that Arnold?" said the Prison guard a short distance around the corner.

"Yea, sounds like a dog." Arnold said.

"Now why would a dog be in-"

"Carl! It's Black's cell…he's gone Sirius Black escaped."

"Oh…Blimey," Carl sighed, "I'll alert the Ministry."

The prison guard, Arnold, slid open the doors, "Merlin, you're a big dog. Come on I'll let you outside."

This was it, I was finally getting my freedom. I started running, my legs ached with having been locked in a 14 by 16 for years. I would get Remus; tell him the truth, he deserved to know. Together we'd find Peter, and kill him.

But first…I had to stop somewhere. I transformed into human form once I was far enough away and disapparated.

Godric's Hollow: I walked to the Graveyard, passed the little church. There was a war memorial but as I got close it changed into a statue. A familiar man, a beautiful woman, and their son. I stared at it, feeling the familiar sting of loss.

I walked around the statue and into the graveyard, looking for familiar names to fit those faces. I found it easily.

Two headstones sat side-by-side;

James Potter Lily Potter

BORN 27 MARCH 1960 BORN 30 JANUARY 1960  
>DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981 DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981<p>

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

I sat down and stared between them, "James; I miss you, old friend." I scratched my head, struggling for breath, "I know I can't bring you back but I wish more than anything in the world I could go back in time…I still hear your voice all the time, telling me I'm stupid," I grinned, "Calling me a rebel, or a dog."

"Lily," I exhaled, "Lovely, lovely Lily." I shook my head, "You were extraordinary in life and death, you know? I still hear your laugh all the time. It gives me chills, still here you ordering me to stop being a rebel and then yelling at me to pick up my shoes, or my coat, or clean up my bathroom." I laughed, "You made us all better men, you know?"

I laughed again at myself, here I was; a grown man who just spend the last twelve years in prison; crying over a couple of headstones. I shook my head, "Not a day goes by that I don't miss your smiling faces."

I turned then to say something to Harry's grave. But I realized there were only two. There wasn't one for him…I contemplated searching for it, but I knew he'd be right next to them. "Harry," I cried now with pure glee, "He's alive." I looked down at their graves, conjured up fresh white lilies all around them, "He's alive!"

I transformed into a dog and ran for it. Down the road to the little yellow house at the end of the street. When I got about ten feet from it, I transformed back into human form and walked slowly up to it. It was probably dangerous to go inside, but I didn't care. I touched the gate and a sign rose from the ground.

"On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981,  
>Lily and James Potter lost their lives.<br>Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard  
>Ever to have survived the Killing Curse.<br>The house, invisible to Muggle's, has been left  
>In its ruined state as a monument to the Potters<br>And as a reminder of the violence  
>That tore apart their family."<p>

All around the neatly written words were scribbles; some in ever-lasting ink, others carves.

"Good luck, Harry, wherever you are.

If you read this, Harry, we're all behind you!"

I grinned and took out the trusty pocket knife my brother Regulus had given to me years ago, kissed it, and carved into the sign, "Long Live, Harry Potter!"

I shook the gate again to try and open it but it wouldn't budge.

So, I walked around to the back. There was a single oak tree that James and I used to climb all the time when we were younger just outside the fence. I climbed it and dropped down into the yard.

I took a deep breath, half expecting to be catapulted from there but as nothing happened I walked around to the front door. It had been magically sealed. Even alohamora was useless.

So I walked around to the back again, I slide the living room window open.

It never locked; James and I would sneak out and come back late at night when we were teenagers. Usually around the full moon. I crawled through the window, that familiar misery filling my stomach.

I walked slowly through the tarnished living room. An empty glass sat on the coffee table, a wand that I recognized as James' lying on the couch. I was having trouble breathing right but I had to see it.

I walked across the room, broken wood shavings cracking under my feet. There were several pictures on the walls; one was of Lily and James on their wedding day; they were slow dancing, James' hands on Lily's waist, hers around his neck, their forehead's together as they stared into each other's eyes. They both wore huge smiles on their faces.

Another was of Lily and us Marauder's. My stomach churned at the sight of that specky git, Peter Pettigrew. We were all laughing at something off behind the camera. I distinctly remember a drunken Rubeus Hagrid singing _Love Machine _by the Miracles.

I smiled and looked at the next one. It was Harry, the day he was born. He was cuddled underneath Lily's chin, James had his arms around her both of them.

It was a big picture with six smaller ones around it of every person holding him; Jo Evans, Charlie Evans, Me, Remus, Petunia, and Dumbledore. I remember Peter couldn't make it, because he had to work. I wondered now if he was actually meeting with Voldemort.

I sighed at the next one; it was James and I, we were wearing tuxes, we were at his wedding. Obviously towards the end because our blazers were nowhere to be seen, leaving us in the white vests, white button down shirts, and black slacks and shoes. Our hands were in our pockets, we were leaning against a short stone wall, and we were looking at something off to the right.

I knew what it was instantly; I remembered it very clearly. It was Lily. She was wearing white, she looked beautiful. James' eyes were full of love and he had a all-too-triumphant grin on his face, I was smirking. He'd tried so hard for so long to get this girl, the fact that he'd finally gotten her, and the look in her eyes as she stared back at him was mirrored...it was astounding. I couldn't be more proud of my best friend. And I could be happier to have Lily in the family.

The next one was Lily and Petunia, the one after that was Lily, Petunia and her parents, the two after that was just Lily. I grinned at it, in the first one she was very pregnant, sitting on the couch that was behind me now. She was sitting Indian style and her hands were in her lap. Despite the basketball in her lap, under her shirt, she looked very much like a curious child, the person across from her in the picture(I could only see their knees, but I guessed it was Bathilda) said something that made her gasp a little her mouth opening and her eyes getting brighter with curiosity. The one after that she was standing outside, her hands were on her hips, her head tilted to the side. She was grinning at the camera. The next one was the familiar one of the four Marauder's with our arms around each other, laughing at some long forgotten joke. I had the same one somewhere.

Then the last one; it was the Marauder's and Lily again. We were sitting on the porch swing out front. Peter was leaning against the porch railing. James was between Remus and I, we were all looking at him, he was looking down at his lap, and Lily was crouched down in front of him. Her hands were on his knees as she was saying something. It was the day of his mums funeral. We were always there for each other, even in awful situations.

I shook my head and walked across the room again into the kitchen. It was bright and yellow, there was a high chair next to the table that still had dry cereal on it. On the counter was Lily's wand, right where she had left it. The microwave door stood open. I smiled a little.

_Clunk! "Ow! Merlin!" Lily yelled, there was a slam and she stomped into the living room, rubbing the bright red mark on her forehead._

"_James- darling- I know you're fascinated with the microwave but if you don't stop leaving the door open after you use it, I'm going to have to kill you."_

_James grinned, "What would you do if I died, Evans?"_

"_Not hit my forehead on the microwave, that's for sure," she turned to walk back into the kitchen but stopped and looked back at him, "My last name is _Potter, _by the way."_

_James nodded, beaming at her, "I won't ever forget it."_

I sighed and walked back through the living room into the master bedroom. The bed was unmade and I was instantly engulfed in the scent of Lily, even after all this time, it still smelled of her.

One of James' t-shirts, Lily no doubt had slept in it, was lying in the bed. I shook my head and picked up the picture on the bedside table, it was a family picture; Lily and James smiling, baby Harry in their lap.

I walked out of the bedroom rather quickly and ran across the living room into the hallway leading to the stairs, I stopped in my tracks, staring down at the writing on the floor.

"This is the exact spot where James Potter  
>was maliciously murder by you-know-who<br>while trying to protect his family; may his  
>soul rest in Peace and may Harry live on."<p>

I had to take a step back, my eyes glued to the spot. I shook out of it and ran up the stairs to the bitterly cold, tarnished part of the house.

I walked slowly into the nursery. The cot was empty of course, except for Lily's wand. Whether that's where she put it before she died or that was where it was placed afterwards. Either way this was the room she very gracefully bowed out to save her son. There was a table with a baby monitor and a picture on it.

I picked up the picture and examined it. My heart ached at the sight. It was Harry and I, he was almost one. I fell on my back as he tackled on top of me. We were both laughing and smiling. Lily's beautiful looping handwriting was written on it, "Harry James Potter and his wonderful god father."

I put the picture in my cloak and looked around the room. Something on the dresser caught my eye. It was a small toy broom. I smiled, aching at the sight of it. I picked it up and slid it next to the picture in my cloak. I wouldn't take anything else, wanting to leave the house untouched, but this was mine.

I turned around, there was a rocking chair in the corner and a dress by the wall. Books littered the floor. I assumed Lily had been trying to barricade the door.

There was a vase on the floor with a single, ever-lasting, white lily inside it. It was beautiful, simple: Just like Lily.

Next to the vase was more writing,

"This is the exact spot Lily Potter lost  
>her life and proved that a mother's love<br>can conquer all boundaries. May her soul  
>Rest in Peace and may Harry live on."<p>

I took a deep breath, my hand on the floor over the words. As if touching the spot would somehow make me closer to them.

Then, as quickly as I'd come, I had to get away from there. I ran back through the house and jumped the fence.

I apparated to the hills just beyond Hogwarts and changed back into a dog. I had to find Harry, had to tell him the truth. The realization that he probably thought I was a murderer hit me harder than seeing the writing on the floor.

I ran as fast as I could towards Hogsmeade. I passed the Shrieking Shack and was instantly reminded or Remus. I wondered how he was. If he thought I was a killer too.

Surely not. But then again, none of us thought Peter would do it either. I was going to kill him…_had _to kill him. I was slowly going mad with rage.

And then I saw him.

A red-headed boy that resembled Arthur Weasley to a Tee down to the ground and retrieved his pet rat. I'd grown up with that nasty thing, I recognized him instantly.

I ran, unable to control myself. I jumped over a brunette girl with curly hair and a boy with untidy black hair. Hardly seeing them at all.

I bit the kid around the ankle and drug him backwards into the tunnel underneath the Whomping Willow.

It wasn't until I was already away from him when I realized I recognized that face, those glasses, and hair.

Even his voice as he yelled, "Ron!" from down below sounded like James. James, at thirteen. Only…James was dead. There was only one other person it could be.

I pulled the Ron boy up the stairs in the Shrieking Shack, thought he wriggled the entire time. So did his rat, but he held steady to him.

I threw Ron on the rug and bark at the rat, "_I'm going to kill you, Peter_!"

I jumped up, transforming into a human. Ron screamed; I was going to tell him to hush but someone was running up the stairs. I backed up until I was hidden before the door.

"Harry! It's him, Harry! He's the dog! He's an animagus." Ron blubbered pointing towards where I was.

Harry. It really was Harry. He and the brunette girl turned towards me and I pushed the door out of my way. A little too hard because it slammed, making them jump.

"If you're going to kill Harry you'll have to kill us too," said the brunette stepping in front of him protectively, though he towered over her.

_"_No, only one will die tonight," I said, with every intent in my body to kill that nasty rat right at that very mom-

_"_Then it'll be you!" Harry yelled, pushing her out of the way he ran to me, his hands to my throat. It was so shocking I fell to the ground. He whipped out his wand and pointed it to my forehead.

Then I actually laughed, "Are you going to kill me, Harry?"

"_Expelliarmus!"_ someone yelled behind Harry, his wand flew from his hand. Harry looked around with a bewildered look on his face. The person gestured for him to move and he obeyed immediately. Suddenly I was staring down the barrel of Remus Lupins' wand.

"Well, well, Sirius, looking rather rugged, aren't we?" he said bitterly, "Finally, the flesh reflects the madness within."

"Well, you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you Remus?" I grinned.

He hung his head with a laugh then reached his hand out. Grinning, I took it and he pulled me to my feet. We hugged, slapping each other on the back.

"I found him," I said happily, I know I sounded mad, but it was Remus, he knew what I meant, "It's him! _Let's kill him_."

"No!" The brunette girl yelled. I looked at her; she must be mad. The bloody rat deserved to die. "I trusted you!" She said to Remus, "And all this time…you've been his friend. – He's a werewolf!" She said to Harry and Ron, "That's why he's been missing classes."

In all our years at Hogwarts, the only people that ever found out without being told was Lily Evans and Severus Snape. Lily, of course we could trust. Snape however was viscous. He used it against us more than once.

"How long have you known?" Remus said, stepping towards her.

"Since professor Snape set the essay," she said taking a step back.

I almost had to laugh; go figure.

"Well, well, Hermione, you really are the brightest witch of your age, I've ever met-"

"Enough talk Remus, Come on, let's kill him!" I yelled.

"Wait," he said.

"_I did my waiting!" _I yelled, "_Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!"_

Remus looked at Harry, thinking it through for a moment before saying, "Very well," he handed me Harry's wand, "Kill him, but wait one more minute, Harry deserves to know why."

"I know why," he said helplessly, "You betrayed my parents, you're the reason they're dead!"

Preposterous! I almost yelled, but Remus said, "No, Harry, it wasn't him! Somebody did betray your parents, but it was somebody who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead."

_"_Who was it then?" Harry asked.

_"_Peter Pettigrew!" I yelled, unable to contain myself, "And he's in this room, right now! Come out, come out, Peter! Come out and play!"

"_Expelliarmus!" _Someone behind me yelled, Harry's wand flew out of my grasp and I whirled around: Severus Snape pointed his wand straight at my chest. I almost laughed at the bloody git. "Ah, vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you." Then he said to Remus, "I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend enter the castle and now here's the proof."

"Brilliant, Snape," I said before I could contain myself again, "Once again you've put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and as usual come to the wrong conclusion. Now if you'll excuse us, Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

He put his wand to my neck then, "Give me a reason. I beg you."

_"_Severus, don't be a fool..." Remus said.

"He can't help it." I said, "It's habit by now."

" Sirius, be quiet," Remus said.

"Be quiet yourself, Remus!" I yelled.

"Listen to you two, quarrelling like an old married couple." Snape said.

I actually grinned then, _"_Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set?" I heard Remus sigh behind me as Snape's face froze and then turned to fire in a matter of seconds.

"I could do it, you know..." He said grinding the tip of his wand into my throat, "But why deny the Dementors? They're so longing to see you." I shivered and Snape's lips curled up into an evil smile, "Do I detect a flicker of fear? Ah, yes. The Dementor's Kiss. One can only imagine what that must be like to endure. It's said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best."

"After you," Snape said, motioning for the kids to leave. Harry, who had just snuck the wand from Hermione's pocket, raised it. That's when I noticed it was pointed at me, I recoiled.

"_Expelliarmus!_" he yelled. Snape was shot back into the door, the wall caving in on him.

"Harry, what did you just do?" Ron asked.

"You attacked a teacher!" Hermione yelled.

Again, I almost laughed, very James like. I caught Remus' eye and I knew he was thinking the same thing. Then Harry's wand was on Remus and I once more. "Tell me about Peter Pettigrew," he said urgently.

"He was at school with us," Remus said, "We thought he was our friend."

"No, Pettigrew's dead." Harry said, then he looked at me, "you killed him."

"No he didn't! I thought so too," Remus said, "until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map."

"The map was lying, then."

"The map never lies!" I yelled, "Pettigrew's alive- and he's right there!" I pointed at him.

"Me?" Ron said, "He's mental!"

"Not you," I yelled, annoyed, "your _rat_."

"Scabber's has been in my family for-"

"Twelve years!" I yelled, "Curiously long life for a common garden rat. He's missing a toe isn't he?"

"So, what?" Ron asked.

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his f-" Harry started.

"Finger!" I yelled, "The dirty coward cut off so everyone would think he was dead! And then he transformed into a rat."

"Show me," Harry said.

I glanced at him before grabbing the rat and sitting him on the broken down piano, he ran for it but I wasn't going to let him get away again, I shot a spell at him and he transformed into a short, blonde, hunch-backed man who was balding slightly.

"Remus…Sirius…" he said, "My old friends!" He ran at us like he was going to hug us, but then he tried to duck under us. Remus and I grabbed him by the arms and threw him back against the piano.

"Harry, look at you," Peter said, "You look so much like your father, like James, we were the best of friends, he and I-"

"How _dare _you speak to Harry!" I yelled, stepping in front of him. "How dare you talk about James in front of him!"

Remus turned his wand on Peter, "You sold James and Lily to Voldemort, _didn't you_?"

"I didn't mean too…" Peter cried, "The Dark Lord," he said his face darkening, "You've no idea the weapon's he possesses." He looked at me, "your turn Sirius, what would you have done? What would you have done?"

"I would've died!" I yelled, "I would've died rather than betray my friends!"

Peter crawled under the piano and ran for the door but Harry was two steps ahead, already blocking his path. Peter fell into him, "Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed. Your dad would've spared me. He would've shown me mercy!"

We wrenched him off of Harry and three him back again, "You should've realize, Peter," I said, "That if Voldemort hadn't killed you than we would!" I glanced at Remus, who had his wand pointed at Peter, a determined look on his face, "Together!"

"No!" Harry yelled.

"Harry…" Remus said patiently, "This man is-"

"I know what he is," Harry said, "But we'll take him to the castle."

Peter fell to his knees, "Bless you boy, bless you!" He went to kiss Harry's feet, but he kicked him.

I laughed and Harry said, "I said we'll take you to the castle…after that the Dementor's can have you."

* * *

><p>So here I was, back in jail, back in lockdown, and back to being sentenced to death. Peter escaped, Harry got hurt, Remus is somewhere in the forest, and Snape is basking in his glory. I could practically see the smug grin on his face. I may be about to have the life sucked out of me, but the important thing was that Harry and Remus knew the truth, they knew I was innocent. Two out of three is <em>not, <em>under any circumstances, bad.

"Twenty minutes, you devil, bastard." The jail guard snarled.

"I won't have language in my castle," said an older voice, "You're dismissed."

"But-"

"_Dismissed_," he said firmly.

I heard someone stomp off, "Thank you, Albus." I said quietly. He tapped the bars of my cell twice, but didn't say anything before walking off.

I sighed, closed my eyes.

"_Bombardier!_" someone yelled. There was a loud crash and my eyes flew open, the door to my cell blasted open. I jumped up and ran out. Harry and Hermione were standing there with a Hippogriff. I grinned at them, they were grinning back at me.

Hermione walked off a few feet as if to give Harry and I a moment alone. I grinned and shook my head; she reminded me of Lily. "You know," I said walking up to him, "the ones we love never truly leave us," I put my hand over is heart, "you can always find them in here."

* * *

><p>"Yes!" I yelled, "I love a good fight."<p>

Remus rolled his eyes, "We all know this about you."

I laughed and turned quickly, disapparating. Suddenly I was in the ministry, Harry and Lucius Malfoy were standing in the middle of the room, holding the prophecy. Everyone else; Neville Longbottom, Hermione, Luna Lovegood, Ron, his sister, Ginny, everyone was around him, wands held to their throats like knives. Ron was covered in what looked like rigged lines, like he'd been wrapped in something poisonous.

And suddenly a fight broke up, "Run Harry!" I yelled, "Go! Take the others and get out!"

"But I want to stay with you and fight!" He yelled back.

I smiled at him, so much like his father he was. "You've done beautifully, Harry."

And suddenly the fights broke up again. Harry was fighting beside me, I saw him take down a Death Eater. He plowed him backwards, "Nice one, _James_!" I yelled jokingly. Harry beamed at me.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _I heard Bellatrix Lestrange yell. There was a strange feeling that went through me. Like I was being shocked, but it didn't hurt. And suddenly, everything went dark.

Harry's grinning face was the last thing I saw…

* * *

><p>It appeared slowly, -<br>white enveloping me  
>as the darkness had.<br>Slowly the scene around  
>me started to change to<br>existence. I was lying  
>on my back on some<br>kind of floor. Or space.  
>I wasn't entirely sure…<br>My eyes were closed.  
>But I was too peaceful<br>to open them.

"Only you would show up here naked," said a familiar voice.

I smirked, "What can I say? I take pleasure in being au naturel…besides, you think my body's sexy."

I opened my eyes to  
>James and Lily Potter.<br>They looked the same  
>as they always had, if<br>anything, they looked  
>better.<br>They stood before me,  
>James had his chin<br>rested on top of Lily's  
>head, his hands over<br>her eyes, and her hands  
>were lightly enclosed<br>around his wrists.  
>I stood up, fully clothed.<p>

"Padfoot," James grinned.

"Prongs," I grinned back.

We hugged, everything  
>about my best friend,<br>my brother,  
>was exactly the same.<br>As it always had been.  
>Nothing changed,<br>nothing different.  
>I held him at arm's length.<br>He was exactly  
>the way I'd left him.<p>

Young,  
>Happy,<br>Free of harm.

"Lily," I said with a grin.

She smirked, "Sirius."

I hugged her tightly,  
>picked her up, and<br>spun her around.  
>She even smelled the<br>same. She held me at  
>arms length.<p>

"You look good," she said smiling.

And suddenly a mirror  
>appeared. I was my<br>seventeen year old  
>self again. Then I realized<br>that so were they. We were  
>all the same age.<p>

"James, Lily," I said turning to them, "I assume you know, because you're not cursing me and condemning me to hell, but-"

Lily laughed,  
>the sound was<br>music to me.

"We already know, love!" she glanced back, flashing James a smile, "We've been with you, and Harry, and Remus, Every step of the way."

She cleared her throat,  
>I couldn't help but smile.<p>

"For some reason we couldn't walk with Petunia. We assume it's because she's harboring too much regret." She shook her head, "She forgave _us _when Harry was far beyond the point of forgiving _her_."

"We heard Albus talking to himself." James said, "That bloody tosser that killed us," James laughed, "Huh, that sounds strange- I'm dead."

Lily laughed, "He may be unbreakable here but he's still got the attention span of a fly."

He shook his head as I laughed, "Anyway that git put a piece of his soul inside Harry and he _has _to die, Harry does. But Dumbledore thinks he'll be able to wake up again…he'll leave that choice up to Harry." James shook his head, "If he shows up here I'll kill him."

I laughed and James rolled  
>his eyes at the diligent look<br>Lily was giving him,

"Okay, I'll hug him; won't ask him how he's been 'cause I already know, but after _that_ my foot will surely be up his-"

"James Potter!" Lily gasped as I roared with laughter.

"You couldn't really blame him if he does die…life sucks, Prongs." I said sitting down on the couch that appeared behind me. "But he's a good kid. Determined as ever and completely willing to fight to the death."

Lily and James sat  
>down across from me.<p>

"Ugh," James said now, "That Bella's a right nasty piece of work."

"You're telling me." I shook my head.

"How's my boy?" James asked with a small smile.

I grinned, "He's remarkable. – Every bit the hot-headed Quidditch player you were, James. And every bit as caring as you were, Lily."

"I was caring!" James said stubbornly.

I snorted, "When it came to Lily and your friends, yes. When it came to everyone else, that was more Lily's area of judgment."

They smiled, we  
>sat in silence for<br>a while, thinking  
>of Harry.<p>

"He nearly killed me the first time I met him," he said.

"We saw that," James grinned.

"He thought I sold you out," I shook my head, "I've never been so insulted."

James laughed loudly, "He hurt your pride, huh Paddy?"

I grinned, I hadn't heard  
>that laugh in years,<p>

"at least he found out the truth shortly after."

I paused for a moment  
>and thought of Remus.<p>

"Remus believed me immediately," I sighed, "He's too trusting."

Lily shook her head, "No, I'm too trusting. – Remus just knew the truth."

I smiled, "It's wonderful to see you again."

James nodded, "As is you."

I tilted my head, "How come I'm seventeen?"

James grinned, "Ah, see. We wondered the same thing. We assume it goes back to the prime of your life…we _owned _Hogwarts when we were seventeen. – I had my girl finally."

He grinned at Lily,  
>who beamed back,<p>

"I was Head Boy, she was Head Girl, I was Quidditch Captain, you were co-Captain. We were out until dawn, even on nights that weren't full moon and we _never _got in trouble." James grinned again, "It was the best time in our lives, mate, you cannot deny."

I grinned, "Very sentimental."

Though he was right,  
>seventeen was our<br>prime. And now it  
>always will be.<p>

There's a  
>Bright Light<br>that appeared  
>in the Whiteness<br>a short distance off.  
>"What is that?" I asked.<br>There was an eerie, yet-  
>exciting feeling in my chest.<p>

Lily and James  
>stood up, Lily reached<br>her hand out and I took it.  
>"It's time to go," She said smiling.<br>I noticed that she was wearing white,  
>a long white dress, it flowed as if the wind<br>was blowing, though I felt nothing. I looked at  
>James. He was wearing white as well. A white t-shirt,<br>white pants, and he didn't have any shoes on. When I looked  
>Down at Lily's feet I could see that she wasn't wearing any either.<p>

Suddenly the mirror  
>that appeared when I<br>first entered this place…  
>reappeared, it seemed that I<br>was wearing close to the same attire  
>as James. "Go where?" I asked her. The<br>curiosity within me was so strong that it might  
>have possibly brought me back to life if I let it. They<br>both smiled genuinely at me, and then Lily said, "You'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I can tell you now, there will be 30 chapters.**


End file.
